Never Alone
by Freyris
Summary: COMPLETE AU. Cagalli knew she was going to be alone when everything in her life crumbled but all those things changed when she gave birth. However, 7 years later the main cause of why her life crumbled reappears. Now would her life crumble yet again or become whole ? AxC
1. Chapter 1

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **LOL OMG. I really, really should stop publishing new stories when I still have some unfinished ones. I've been pondering if i should go for this or not but I just did. I can't really say how this story would be. I have the tendencies to throw in sudden/random/by the mood events. But I do hope you like this one. I feel like going back to the Drama/Romance + Hurt genre. It's been a while since I last wrote one and yes this might be a multichapter but not by a long shot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai. **

* * *

_They say a man can't live alone, that no man is an island. However, I think the other way around. it's always going to be just me. I'd be alone. Always on my own. I believed.. I can be just with myself. No ties, no relationship, no nothing. Just me and freedom._

_That's what I thought before._

_ But things do happen. Unexpectedly and..._

_Actually, I cannot say that I'm alone anymore but I do still feel alone despite...having a child. A son. My most prized possession. Something I wouldn't exchange for. _

_Before, I used to think that I have to live for myself but now I have to live for this child. Just me and my little bundle of joy. I cannot rely on others, I cannot trust just anyone anymore._

The young blonde caressed the soft rosy cheek of the infant cradled in her arms. His soft pinkish lips pouting and squirming asking his mother to feed him while his little balled fist started thrashing around demanding for food. His soothing coo-ing cries were music to her ear. His cries made her remember she wasn't alone. Not anymore.

She giggled softly and grabbed the warm baby bottle by the bedside and placed it gently on the mouth of the infant and the small child began sucking the milk from the bottle, hungry. She shushed him gently and hummed a lullaby.

"It's just you and me now little tyke"She mumbled as she pressed her lips lightly on his forehead and let a tear shed from her eyes.

This was the last time she would cry. She swore to herself.

* * *

_**7 years later**_

"For the love of Haumea, Aiden!" The blonde female who was in her late twenties yelled as she opened the door leading to her sons room. She looked around and saw all his toys scattered everywhere on the floor. "Wake up child!" She said skipping over a toy truck and nearly stepping on the miniature toy soldier.

"mmmhmmm" A soft groan was heard under the sheet of blue covers.

Cagalli Hibiki sighed and sat on the side of the small lump on the bed. "Sweety, wake up. We still have to get ready!"

The small lump on the bed started giggling under the sheets and continued to hide under, refusing to give in. She felt him shake a little not moving an inch from his position and she was left with no other choice.

Cagalli sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, I give up if you don't want to get up I won't let you" she said pretending to walk back towards the door and shut it close.

Aiden, Cagalli's son remained quiet for a few seconds and tried to feel his surroundings if the coast was really clear. When he heard nothing he pulled out his cover revealing his midnight colored hair sticking out every where and frowned. "Gotcha!"

Cagalli lightly jumped on top of her son and began tickling him for fun. "Think you can fool me huh?" She giggled. Little Aiden laughed and laughed trying to stop his mother from tickling him on the sides. "S-sorry Mommy" He said.

A sudden knock on the door made both mother and child stop with what they were doing to looked up at the door. They found the man of the house standing on the door frame grinning widely at them as if he was already ready to point and laugh at them.

Which he did.

"Seriously, I have no doubt that you are mother and child" He approached them, skipping over the toys effortlessly and gave both of them a kiss on the forehead.

Both Cagalli and Aiden had their hair sticking out everywhere and they both had similar grins plastered on their face. "Good morning" She greeted him

"Good morning Cagalli" He replied back and squat on the floor meeting the young boy on eye level.

"Make sure to tidy up the room before you leave sport" He reminded him as he ruffled his hair. "or else your mother might go ballistic when she finds out the mess you hid in that cabinet" He pointed at the other door across the room. It was Aiden's mini storage room in which he stuffs all his things in. The night prior they were playing all sorts of boys game and thrashed the whole room while Cagalli was at work.

Young Aiden nodded his head and flashed him a toothy grin, except he was missing a tooth. Cagalli giggled and kissed Aiden on the cheeks. "Now, let your Papa get you fixed up while I check some mails and prepare your breakfast"

"What? Cagalli don't burn the kitchen up!"

"Oh shush you! I know how to cook Kira!"The blonde glared at her brother and grinned "I learned a lot from Lacus, she's a great cook and I'm her best student!"

Kira, the man who Aiden calls Papa snorted and shoo-ed her away. "Alright alright, go play in the kitchen" he laughed and pulled Aiden out of the bed and helped him fix his bed. "Now let's get you ready before we all fetch your Aunty Lacus at the airport shall we?"

"Yeeey! We're going to the see airplanes" Aiden cried with joy and dashed towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Mama, How long will Daddy be in the States? How many days does it take you to arrive there?"

The red haired female knelt down on one knee and brush the long midnight colored locks of the child who looked at her with curious eyes. She was a mini copy of his father.

"Just about a few weeks or so, Cathleen" She smiled and kissed her tiny forehead. "Before you know it he'll be back here and Daddy will bring you to the amusement park" She said assuring Cathleen. "Then we can go out to the beach like you wanted to"

The young child nodded her head and ran towards the humongous window overviewing the runway in the airport and smiled "Bye Daddy Have a safe back home okay?" She grinned and waved at the airplane that was preparing to take off.

The older female watched in silence as she observed Cathleen hop towards her and drag her to view deck outside the airport.

* * *

**How was it? I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP. Tell me what you guys think so far. Theories? I'm open to it as well as suggestions. For now everything is still a little fuzzy and confusing but later on as the story progresses everything will be clearer. **

**Fangirl Declassified MIGHT be update by weekend so watch out for another long chapter ^^ I owe my readers that much. **

**Freyris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **NOW, before anyone starts throwing pitchforks at me. I just want you guys to know** that this is an ASUCAGA** fic. I hope you don't mind some red haired female sticking with our Red Knight for a while though. A-and I can't really divulge much of what this fic is all about...YET. Let's just see how the story goes. XD The thrill of who, why, what makes it more fun don't you think? Whether Cagalli becomes whole or not I don't know~ hihi /runs and hides.

I updated earlier than I orginally planned to so I hope you guys don't mind. XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

Baby blue eyes sparkled with glee and a soft gasp escape her mouth the moment she saw the man who had swept her off her feet and promised her a happy ever after with him, standing a few meters from her looking calm and welcoming.

"Welcome home" He grinned and opened his arms wide "Lacus"

Lacus Clyne-Hibiki dropped the luggage she was dragging on the ground and ran to Kira's waiting arms. Kira caught her as she came crashing in his arms and laughed. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" She whispered in his ears. She looked up at her husbands face and looked at him lovingly. "Did you get thinner?" She asked as she cupped his cheeks and brush his cheek bones with her thumb. He shook his head in reply.

She released herself from his arms hearing someone giggling behind Kira and looked over his shoulder to find her most favorite person aside from Kira standing there with her arms crossed on her chest. "Cagalli!"

"About time you noticed me" She giggled. She approached her and hugged her tight. "Welcome home! Hope the flight wasn't that tiring."

Lacus groaned. "It's good to be home. And the trip was horrible okay. I got plane sick." She sighed.

"By the way there's someone else who wants to welcome you home" Cagalli added.

From behind Cagalli, little Aiden stepped out and stretched out a stalk of daisy to Lacus and flashed his infamous grin with a front tooth missing at Lacus. "Welcome home Mama Lacus!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Lacus knelt down and hugged Aiden "I was only gone for 5 months and our little baby boy has grown up"

"Seriously, Lacus you're over reacting. Aiden just got a little taller and lost a tooth" the blonde smiled and patted Aiden on the head.

"Mommy, can I see the airplane there?" Aiden asked tugging her dress. Looking at her with pleading eyes. Hoping she'd let him go. He has been looking forward to see the airplanes up close.

Boys will be boys. Cagalli thought. She smiled and nodded "As long as Uncle Kira accompanies you"

"Huh-What?"

"Go on Kira. You guys won't be long anyway and we have all the time in the world later." Lacus nodded in agreement.

Aiden walked by Kira's side and grabbed his hand, immediately dragging him to the view deck.

"Yeeey!"

**View deck**

"Coooool"

The young boy dashed out towards the railing while stretching his arms on his side as if he was an airplane and grinned. His eyes grew wide in excitement as he saw several Jumbo planes parked in the airport and another plane that was just about to land when he heard a sob.

_Hick. Hick._

He looked at his side to find another child crying. Curiousity got the best of Aiden and he walked to the side of the young girl who was wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"Why are you crying?"

The young girl sobbed and looked up to meet Aiden's curious green pools looking at her curiously. "My daddy just left in a plane"

"Is he going somewhere far?"

"Yes" She nodded and sobbed.

"He'll come back!"Aiden grinned to which the girl suddenly laughed at. "What's funny?" He put his hands on his small waist.

"You don't have a front tooth"She giggled and sobbed at the same time.

Little Aiden scratched his head in embarrassment and cupped his mouth, covering half of his face. "Oops"

"You look funny" She added and wiped a few tears off her cheeks. Aiden fished out his blue hankercheif with fish prints and handed it to her, shyly.

"Here you go. Your tears won't dry with your hand right?" He grinned again to which she laughed at again "Heeey, no laughing!" he pouted.

"Cathleen! We have to go!"

"Ah, I have to go now"Cathleen, the young girl Aiden was talking to said "Bye Bye!" And she turned around and ran back to her mother.

"Who were you talking to, sport?" Kira approached the young boy and placed his cap on top of Aiden's head.

Aiden touched the cap and looked up. "She was crying because her dad left so I talked to her"

Kira chuckled and smiled "Was she pretty?"

"She said I look funny!" Aiden replied.

* * *

New York was one of the biggest cities in the world and getting lost in the city was the worst thing that could ever happen to you especially when you're really not that familiar with the place.

"Aww, man where's Blitz Hotel" His emerald eyes scanned the map. He flipped the map in all sides and scratched his head. He's been roaming around the city not knowing where he was exactly. Even if he did ask he still ended up getting lost.

Passing down by a toy store he stopped infront of the glass window and smiled at the cat stuff toy displayed and remembered his daughter Cathleen. He knew Cathleen would like it. No, she would love it. Just like her mother.

_"I told you it's not going to bite!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"No! It's just going to eat you alive, of course I'm sure"_

_She opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was a little adorable kitten with the most beautiful color of golden brown and white all huddled up in a corner. "Aww, the poor little things"_

_"So did you like it?"_

_"No "_

_Athrun frowned._

_"I love it. Thanks Athrun"_

Athrun stepped in the store and asked the clerk to get him one of those and have it wrapped before he ventured back again on street to look for his hotel.

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

Kira Hibiki felt his knees go weak. His knees suddenly felt like jelly and wobbly, his head started spinning as if he was starting to lack oxygen. The moment his wife broke the news to him, he felt weak and fell on the couch thinking everything was just a dream. Lacus sat across him, smiling pleasantly as she got the cup of tea Kira had just served earlier while his sister Cagalli was laughing at him and his award winning reaction.

"Mommy, what's pregnant?" Aiden innocently asked as he scooped his ice cream

Cagalli tried to stop giggling and kissed Aiden's head and wiped the chocolate stains on his cheeks "It means your Aunty Lacus is going to have a baby, sweety."

"oh!" Aiden grinned then frowned. His eyebrows suddenly furrowed and looked up at his mother "How can a baby get stuck in Mama Lacus' stomach? Where do they come from?"

Smart kid. Her mother began chocking the cookie she just ate and looked at him. She swore this child's curiouslty was increasing as he continued to grow up. She feared one day he would ask questions she is still not yet prepared to answer.

"Aiden, you're too young to understand it yet" Lacus smiled and handed Cagalli her tea to wash down the cookie she nearly chocked down eating.

"I'm going to be a father" Kira mumbled. He was still obviously still in trance. After all they've been wanting to have child of their own. After 3 years of getting married they were finally going to have their first born. He couldn't be any happier.

"So I guess Kira visiting you in Scandavia 3 months ago was worth it huuuh?" Cagalli teased immediately recovering from Aiden sudden inquiries. Lacus nearly spewed the tea she was elegantly sipping and looked at her sister in law horrified.

"CAGALLI! We're having a PG-13 conversation here?"

Cagalli laughed "What? Don't worry, someone's too engrossed with his ice cream" She said as she got her hanky for the fourth time and wiped Aiden's face. "Seriously, can you eat your ice cream properly Aiden" She sighed.

Her son grinned back at her in reply.

* * *

"There we go" She smiled as she tighten the ribbon on her daughter twin tails.

Cathleen faced the mirror and touch her hair followed by her mother who patted her head."I used to wear pigtails before too, you know" She smiled down at her daughter and gasped "We should really be going now honey. Or you'll be late."

"Okay"

Cathleen wore her red bag on her shoulder followed by her mother who slipped on her denim jacket. Silently, they traveled to Cathleen's new school.

Just recently, she, Cathleen and Athrun moved back to the city after a long time and settled in a small house within the city. Cathleen was enrolled in a local elementary school and they were running late.

The little girl bounced on the street as her mother followed suit and watch her enjoy their walk to school.

then she tripped.

"Cathle-"

"Are you alright?" A blonde female ran towards her daughter from the corner of the street and helped Cathleen up on her feet. "O-oh?"

Cagalli looked at Cathleen by surprise and shaked her head. "Did you get hurt sweety?" She asked dusting her pink dress.

Cathleen watched the kind blonde lady as she smiled at her warmly. She observed her quietly and noticed someone standing beside her who was grinning, with a tooth missing.

"Ah!You're the boy!"

"Hi"Aiden waved at her.

Cagalli looked at the two children and stood on her feet."Do you kids know each other?" The two of nodded their head and grinned.

"Cathleen, are you okay?"

The young midnight haired child turned her head and nodded as her mother came rushing to her side."I'm okay mama. The pretty lady helped me" She replied pointing at Cagalli. For a child to trip and nearly hurt herself Cagalli was surprise she didn't cry not even wince. If it was Aiden he would have cried already.

"Oh my" Cathleen's mother looked at the blond and smiled "Thank you for helping my daughter. "

"You're welcome. It was nothing really" She grinned at the red head.

A few seconds later they heard the first bell ringing. The four of them were only a few meters away from the school and they all rushed to the gate. Today was the first day of class and no mother would want their child marked as late on their first day now right? Luckily they all made it in time and were able to send both their children safe to school.

"That was close" Cagalli laughed wiping her forehead as the redhaired mother laughed and agreed.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet" She remembered "I'm Meyrin nice to meet you"

"Cagalli, like wise"

Meyrin and Cagalli shaked hands and smiled at each other. This was perhaps a start of a new friendship . _Probably. _

* * *

**So I decided to put in the main characters all together in this chapter just to give you guys an idea on what their roles with be... sort of AND lol no there's no incest going on here. Don't worry we're going to have Asucaga scenes soon (if everyone is waiting for that) BTW THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! I was really surprise that you guys would like this TwT I hope you guys continue on reading and sending reviews and comments. You guys rock! /heartspams**

**P.S sorry for the errors TwT**

**See you guys next chapter tataaa~**

**Freyris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Loving all the theories everyone is speculating. XD Maan, I feel like an evil authoress or something suddenly. But I can't spill the beans in one go that would totally kill the story ...even if I wanted to just to answer all your questions. I hope you guys don't mind tho ;u; Everyone is awesome. The reviews made me really happy so I ended up updating quickly. XD YEY!

**Shiloah18**: Well, Aiden calling Kira and Lacus , Papa and Mama respectively is just like calling them Uncle and Aunty. I just thought it would make Aiden cuter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

"Aiden! Come play with us!" The young boy yelled waving at him while he had a ball on the other hand.

Young Aiden grinned nodded his head. He ran towards the field passing by a girl attempting to climb a tree. He stopped midway and observed the girl. He smiled and made a detour and headed to the girl climbing on the tree first.

"Hey! You shouldn't climb trees! It's dangerous!" He yelled.

Cathleen looked down to find Aiden looking up at her with a frown. "It's okay I'm used to climbing trees!" She replied waving her hands.

"I'm coming up too!" Aiden suddenly decided and hugged the tree as he attempted to climb up.

The young girl giggled at his miserable attempts to climb. She stretched her arms towards him and helped him climb up. When he was able to, he sat beside her on the branch.

"Woah! You can see everyone from here!" He gasped with joy.

"It's my favorite place." Cathleen grinned and pulled out a small bag of biscuits from her mini sling bag "Want some?"

"Sure!" Aiden said.

Three weeks had past since their class started. Aiden and Cathleen became best friends immediately. Surprisingly, they had a lot in common. From liking comics to the weirdest food, Meat stuffed cabbage. A lot of their classmates have been saying they look like siblings. But they weren't. Aiden was a Hibiki and Cathleen was a Zala.

"I told you he is not my brother!" Cathleen said in defense.

"Yeah, it just we have the same hair color you know." Aiden agreed "A lot of people can have blue hair you know! Just like your orange hair!" He said knowingly.

"If you say so" one of their classmates shrugged her shoulders Suddenly... "Tag you're it!" She screamed tapping Aiden on the shoulder before running away, giggling.

"Hey!" the young boy groaned and turned to face Cathleen. But she started running away as well joining in the game.

* * *

_"at the count of three alright?"_

_"one"_

_"two"_

_"three"_

_A few seconds of silence pass through the phone line and a laughter emerged on the other end of Athrun's phone._

_"I thought we're hanging up on three?"_

_Athrun chuckled and a smile crept on his face. "Yeah. but I just wanted to hear you one last time "_

_"Sweet talker. I'm hanging up on you"_

_"I love you!"_

_"I love you too"_

Athrun's eyes snapped open when he heared a shrilling sound of a child screaming "_Daddy_" from the door and footsteps trudging down their small hallway towards his den.

"Daddyyyy!"

The miniature him launched herself on the couch and hugged him tight. "Your home! your home!" she said repeatedly.

Athrun chuckled and sat up while he hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes I am sorry I'm late princess"

Cathleen pouted and stared at his father "You said you'd come home after a week"she crossed her arms on her chest. Her father laughed at her behavior and patted her head.

"I know, I'm sorry" He said "I got you something!"

Suddenly, her frown turned upside down into a smile. "Really really?"

"Calm down child" Meyrin emerge from the hallway and smiled at Athrun. "Welcome home" Athrun nodded at her with a smile and reached out for the paper bag behind the couch.

"Tadaa" Athrun showed Cathleen a huge paperbag and his daughter squealed in delight. She grabbed the paper bag and sat on the floor opening the package her father had brought home with him. Athrun stood up and approached Meyrin, giving her a kiss on the forehead and apologized. "Sorry, I wasn't able to get you anything other than chocolates"

Meyrin laughed and watched Cathleen smile grow wide. "It's okay, as long Cathleen is happy I am too"She said wrapping an arm on his waist as Athrun to her shoulder.

"WOW A BIG KITTY!" Cathleen hugged the stuffed toy and ran to Athrun to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thank you daddy!"

Athrun smiled and nodded his head "Anything for my little girl"

* * *

"and then Cathleen launched herself towards her dad" Meyrin laughed as Cagalli nodded her head.

Cagalli and Meyrin met again at the school waiting shed while waiting for their children to be dismissed. Coincidentally, they both had the same break and had the time to pick their children up and decided to have a little chitchat.

"Looks like you got yourself a happy family" Cagalli half smiled.

Meyrin nodded lightly and observed Cagalli. "In a way yes I suppose. How about you?"

The blonde shooked her head and smiled at Meyrin. "Just your typical single mother"

"Oh I-I'm sorry?" Meyrin felt stupid for asking Cagalli and she felt sorry suddenly.

"Don't let it bother you." Cagalli smiled "Even if Aiden doesn't have a father. He still has a man to look up to. So I'm not worried."

"A man? You mean your boyfriend?"

Again Cagalli laughed and crossed her arms on her chest as she leaned on her seat "No, no. I don't have a boyfriend. Aiden looks up to my brother. He sort of stood up as Aiden's second father..and I'm thankful for that"

"I see" Meyrin looked up at the sky and sighed as the sky rumbled "uh-oh"

"This is bad " Cagalli searched for an umbrella in her bag and sighed. She forgot her umbrella at home. She and Aiden would have to wait for the rain to stop before the could go home. "Damn, I should have taken Lacus' advice this morning"

Meyrin noticed Cagalli starting to panic when they noticed the sky turning to a darker shade of gray and rumble. "Anything wrong?"she asked.

"I forgot my umbrella!" the blonde groaned.

"Here" Meyrin offered hers and smiled "Take mine."

"Are you sure? But what about you and Cathleen?"Cagalli tried to refuse the kindness Meyrin was giving her. I mean they only met three times. She was kind, really kind but she didn't know how to repay this kindness.

"We have a ride home. Trust me" Meyrin held Cagalli's hand and placed her umbrella on her hand. "Take it. I won't take no for an answer and besides it's better than getting soaked in the rain with a child Cagalli."

"Thank you" Cagalli smiled gratefully.

* * *

Athrun drummed his hands on the stirring wheel while waiting for the green signal to light up. Meyrin had called earlier saying that she and Cathleen were going to wait for him in the cafe near Cathleen's school since she let her friend borrow her umbrella.

He watched as the pedestrians crossed the lane hurriedly and caught a glimpse of a blonde female and a blue haired child crossing infront of his car holding up a pink umbrella. The water was falling hard against his windshield making it hard to recognize their faces but he was sure with what he saw.

Without thinking, he stepped out of his car and searched for the two people he saw crossing just a minute earlier. The rain continued to pour as he turned and looked around for them. Unfortunately, there were too many umbrellas that he couldn't see their face.

"Dude! Get out of the way!"the taxi driver screamed as he popped his head out of his window.

Athrun now drenched top to bottom snapped back to reality and stepped in his black convertible car as the light was still on green.

* * *

"What happend to you?" Meyrin gasped as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Athrun's face. Cathleen snickered.

"Daddy did you leave the roof open again?"She asked as she leaned on her seat behind her father

Athrun chuckled "No, darling" Without further reply he focused himself on driving as Meyrin silently glanced at him on her peripheral view sensing something wrong but she didn't press on that matter. What ever was bothering him. He would talk about it sooner or later so she trusted him.

* * *

**So we finally have our little father-daughter moment and an itsy bitsy AthMey /hides from pitchforks. Like I said I'm trying to build everyone's character relationship per chapter so do expect.. unexpected scenes. ummm, once in a while. I won't say what kind of. I bet you guys know who Athrun saw now right?~ fufufu~ I hope you guys liked this chapter too!**

**Now, here's a piece of good news. Next chapter is the most awaited meeting!**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**See you next chapter**

**Freyris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Quick update! Lol I'll be honest, I have chapter 1-4 ready so that's why I update fast. Chapter 5 is halfway done or so ...yeah;) I'm really overwhelmed with the reviews. I really wasn't expecting a lot but omg thank you guys! And here is the most awaited meeting! Guess who meets who? LOL Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

_"Sweetheart, don't cry" Cagalli tied her shoulder length hair to a messy bun and kneeled infront of her two year old son._

_Little Aiden ran and tripped on a rock, scraping his knees. He cried immediately and stared in horror as warm red liquid oozed out of his wound. Cagalli pressed her handkerchief on the wound lightly and gathered her son in her arms, cradling him on her lap._

_"Pain, Pain Go away" She sang as she lifted her Aidens chin to look at her. "Look at mommy, baby"_

_Aiden looked up at her mother and continued to sob. Cagalli continued to sing him a song to divert his attention from the wound. When he calmed down, Cagalli carried him in her arms and let him rest as they walked back to their house._

_"My baby boy can deal with an itsy bitsy wound right?" She whispered as she rubbed his back trying to stop him from crying._

_"Boo-boo hurts" he sobbed._

_When they arrived in their house. Cagalli placed Aiden on the seat and searched for the first aid kit and treated the wound with an antiseptic and bandage._

_"This may hurt a little baby"She said as she pressed the cotten soaked in antiseptic on his wound. He cried. When all was done, Cagalli placed him on her lap again and tried to read him a story about Goldilocks and the three bears on the sofa._

_"Someone's been eating my porridge, growled the Papa bear" Cagalli said immitating how Papa bear would really sound like. Suddenly, Aiden pointed at the huge bear with a neck tie tied around his neck and looked at her._

_"Papa?"_

_A weak smile formed on her lips. It hurted her so much to hear the word "Papa" coming out from a child who had none. "Yes, that's...Papa Bear"_

Cagalli mumbled incoherent words and rolled on the other side of the bed when she heard her door bang open and felt someone bounce on her bed. "Morning mommy!"

She groaned and opened her eyes to find an angelic face grinning at her. "Morning, baby"

Suddenly, Aiden laughed as his mother sat up and yawned, stretching her arms in the air. "Now what's so funny?"she asked

"Mommy has a nice hair today"

True, Cagalli's bedhair was always the best. As if she had a hairstylist on her bed everyday. All her blonde hair were sticking out in every angle you could imagine to which amused her son.

She laughed and tried combing her hair with her hands as she searched for her slippers on the floor. When she found it she and Aiden walked down hand in hand to the kitchen only to find the room empty and small note on the table.

_**Went to the clinic with Kira today. There's some hotcakes left in the microwave for the two of you :) see you two later.**_

_**xoxo,**_  
_**Lacus**_

"Where's Mama Lacus?" Aiden asked sitting on the seat holding his fork up on the table as Cagalli served him a plate of warm hotcakes with chocolate syrup on top.

Cagalli sat across him and watched him gobble down the pancake like a hungry wolf. "They went to see the doctor today so it's just you and me for now" She smiled.

_Just like before._

"Aiden, sweety. You have syrup on your cheeks" Cagalli pointed and laughed.

The young boy grinned and wiped the chocolate syrup with the back of his hand and continued to eat his food. Cagalli sighed hopelessly and stood up to get a tissue from the counter and squat beside him, wiping the syrup off his hands and cheeks. "Aren't you a big boy now?"

"I am!" Aiden proudly agreed and smiled at his mother "But I want mommy to take care of me until I become a grown up, then I'll take care of mommy too! I'm going to protect Mommy like Papa Kira would always say!" He said flashing a huge grin at her.

Cagalli wanted to cry. She was touched. This was the first time she heard him say things like that. It just melted her heart away. She sniffed a little and hugged her son tightly. She nodded her head and whispered an okay and patted his head.

"Now, how about we go out and get some ice cream after this?" She suggested. Aiden beamed at her and nodded his head.

* * *

"Athrun, can you run down the grocery store to buy some eggs?" Meyrin asked popping her head out from the kitchen as she held a mixing bowl and whisk in her hands.

The blue haired man mentally groaned and nodded his head "I'm on it"

**Grocery **

"We're going to surprise and cook spaghetti for your Aunty Lacus and Uncle Kira today" Cagalli exclaimed as the small child bounced up and down.

"Can I help Can i?" Aiden asked. Cagalli nodded and smiled. As soon as they got in the car, Cagalli remembered she forgot to buy the the ice cream: their main purpose in dropping by the grocery store.

"Sweety, can you stay in the car while I get the ice cream? Mommy will be gone for just a few minutes"

"Okay"

Cagalli made sure that she locked the door before she left and before she could even enter the store she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so-" She looked up and her golden brown eyes grew wide in shock. She suddenly felt paralyze in her place the moment she met familiar set of eyes looking down on her.

A pair of emerald eyes stared back in shock at her. He swallowed hard and tried to speak but no word came out. His mouth hung in shock.

"C-cagalli?"

She turned around and looked down. Her shoulder length hair made her face hidden from him. "I'm sorry but you've got the wrong person" She mumbled, her fist balled and tighten.

"No, I'm not mistaken. Cagalli it's you right?" Athrun grabbed her by the shoulder and a small smile crept on his face. Looking a little relieved. "Y-You look so different now"

Athrun placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up to meet her face with his.

"Please let me go before I call the cops and sue you for sexual harassment, sir" Her words stung. They were sharp and it poke Athrun's heart. She tried to squirm away from his hold but he had a strong grip on her shoulders. She didn't look at him whereas he had hisr eyes glued on her.

"Look, Can we talk?"

"I said, let go..."

"Just for a minute Cagalli please"

"No..."

"Cagalli"

"Don't make me scream here"She closed her eyes and tried to keep herself calm.

"Don't do that Caga-" Suddenly they both heard a child's voice screaming cutting Athrun midway.

Cagalli's eyes snapped open and looked back, over her shoulders to find Aiden hoping off the car, screaming and running towards them. Athrun's hand fell off her shoulder to his sides and his mouth slightly dropped as the little boy stood before him, glaring at him.

"You mean guy! Let go off my mommy!" Aiden yelled and kicked Athrun on the shin and stomped on his foot. The little boy pulled Cagalli by the hand and leaving a groaning Athrun at the entrance. Her son pulled her back to the car and looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Thank you sweety" Cagalli smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Mommy are you hurt?"He sniffed. His mother laughed and nodded her head, wiping the tears off his face. Honestly, Cagalli was supposed to be the one crying not him. Instead, She put on a brave face and smiled at him gratefully.

"Why are you crying?" Her voice sounded like she was about to break. Her chest felt heavy. She could feel a lump forming on her throat. But she continued to smile. She didn't want to make Aiden worry too much. He was just a child. He shouldn't be worrying about other things instead he should be always having fun.

"The man was hurting you" he sniffed. "I got scared. Who was he mommy?"

"He is..."She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a second to breath "No one, Aiden. No one" She hugged her son tightly.

She made a promise in the past. Nothing gets out. No one else will find out. They won't find out. She was the only one who knows the truth, _maybe_.

* * *

"Athrun! I said eggs not milk Were you even listening? " Meyrin pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "How am I suppose to bake the cake Cathleen wanted when we don't have eggs"

"Huh?" He scratched his head and apologized. He looked pretty much dazed. "S-sorry"

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" She wiped her hands with a hand towel and approached him, touching his forehead.

"I-I'm fine Mey" He pulled her hands off him and patted it ,assuring her he was fine. "I'm just tired, you know" He lied

_"Don't make me scream here"_

_"Don't do that Caga-"_

_"You mean guy! Let go off my mommy!"_

"Mommy"he softly mumbled.

Meyrin looked up at him confused. "Did you say anything?"

"Oh...no-nothing"He shooked his head and rubbed his temple. "I'll be in the study if you need me, Mey"

"Alright, Go take a rest for a while."

"That child can't be..."

* * *

**Dundunduuuun, Yes Athrun. Ohai! I hope this chapter went well for you guys. I know it was not the most hear warming meeting but there will be more meetings. hihi. Next chapter more stuffs will be revealed I guess. And oh I was thinking if I should make a chapter about Athrun and Cagalli in the past. What do you guys think? ;) **

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**See you next chapter**

**Freyris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Hello everyone, as you guys had requested. Here's a glimpse/chapter about Athrun and Cagalli's past. I was pondering whether I should post the _past _before continuing with the _current_ story but I decided to go with the past first.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

"Are you sure you can manage?"

Young Cagalli breathed for the umpth time and glared at her incredibly persistent brother. "Kira for the fucking tenth time I swear I can decide for myself"

"You sure?"

She threw her hands up in frustration and grabbed her bag from the table. "I'm going ahead first, Aunty" She approached her Aunt and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Alright, be careful Cagalli"

"I will"

The young blonde rolled her eyes at her brother before stepping out of their house and heading for school. The young brunette blinked several times and scratched the back of head.

"I swear. She's becoming really out of hand lately" Kira sighed and sat on his seat while his Aunt chuckled.

Caridad Yamato, Kira and Cagalli's Aunt placed the newly washed dish on the dish rack and turned around to face her nephew."You sound like a father so suddenly Kira"

Kira rested his chin on his palm rested on the table and groaned "I'm just worried about Cagalli, Aunt Caridad. I know even if she looks fine and acts tough she's still lonely and sad " He sighed.

Caridad frowned and sat beside him. Truth be told, Between the two of them Cagalli was the one nearly went through depression because of their parents. "It's all in the past Kira. You as well, shouldn't think about the tradegy your parents had encountered. You two were both lucky to be still alive you know. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want the two of you to sulk forever right?"

Kira silently nodded.

Kira and Cagalli's parents were doctors. They weren't prominent or famous doctors but they had a name in the hospital they were working for. Their parents insisted that they head home first when the tragedy happened.

Just after sending their children home, Ulen and Via Hibiki had encountered a huge explosion within the hospital. Sadly, They didn't make it alive. The cause of explosion was later discovered to be a bomb. It turns out there was a wanted official hiding in the area and an unknown group set off a bomb killing the their target including innocent civilians as well.

It was a sad period for the twins. Losing not only a parent but parents. They were completely lost at the age of fifteen. It was Caridad and Haruma Yamato who decided to adopt them.

Caridad thought her sister, Via would want her to look after her children. So she did. She took care of them as if they were her own.

"Wish me luck today as well. Mom, Dad" Cagalli placed a bouquet of flowers on the tombstone and smiled before turning around and heading for the University.

Cagalli and Kira were both entering their second year in college. She ended up taking a course in Creative Writing while Kira ended up in Engineering. The two of them decided to abandon their childhood dreams of becoming someone like their parents because it only reminded them on how painful it was to lose them.

It was also during their second year in college when Kira and Cagalli started arguing more often.

"Kira, you don't have to stick your nose in everything I'm doing!"Cagalli pushed her brother out of her room and slammed the door at his face.

Kira has been snooping around and acting like an overly protective brother except he was really overly _OVER_.

"Are you sure your brother wouldn't bother you again?"

"Athrun, it's okay. He won't" Cagalli sighed and leaned on her seat as she listened to Athrun talk on the phone again.

Cagalli started going out with a boy named Athrun Zala who was a second year Business Management student. They met at the canteen on their first year, second semester.

Athrun didn't have a seat and saw Cagalli sitting on the table alone and there was a vacant seat adjacent to her.

"Um, excuse me...is this seat taken?" He asked

The young blonde shooked her head and continued eating on her own. The following day they sat in the same seat and that lasted for a month.

However everything changed the following month.

"Hey! Watch we're your going!"

"Ah! I..I'm sor-"Athrun turned his head and saw a glaring blonde at him looking beautiful in a simple white blouse and jeans. "-ry. It's you"

"Oh, you're the guy who always eats near my seat" She smiled bending down to collect the books she dropped when he accidentally bumped into her.

He bended down to help her, amused "I thought you didn't know how to speak"He said dryly.

"Excuse me" Cagalli arch a brow at him. "I just don't talk to stranger much"

"Oh, so I'm no stranger now?" He smirked.

"Smart ass" Cagalli giggled.

"I'm Athrun" Athrun smiled and handed out his hand

"Cagalli" She grinned and took his hand.

After that Athrun never sat adjacent to Cagalli but instead he sat beside her during lunch. Eventually, they became friends and learned a lot about each other. Athrun learned Cagalli had a twin but due to their schedule they rarely meet in school or even at least have lunch together or go home together. Unfortunately, the two of them only meet at home. He learned Cagalli was also one the most popular girl in class and had a lot of friends but refused to join them in eating outside. She thinks it was a waste of time and she really liked the food in the cafeteria. She amused him surprisingly.

Cagalli learned Athrun was forced to take up a Business course but really wanted to be an Engineer like Kira but he wasn't allowed to. She learned Athrun liked to tinker with gadgets, to dismantle everything and try to rebuild it again. He was a mama's boy

And before the start of their second year, they started going out.

"Athrun, where are you bringing me?" Cagalli giggled as she touched the cloth wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.

"Shhh, just calm down and let me lead the way"Athrun softly whispered in her ears and held her hand. "Okay you can untie it now."

Cagalli untied the cloth covering her eyes and gasped. The evening scenery was breath taking. Athrun had brought Cagalli in a high place which overlook the whole city and the lights of each building illuminated perfectly like the northern iights.

"Wow, it's beautiful Athrun" She looked at him and smiled. "So, why are we up here and what was it you wanted to tell me"

Athrun nodded and took a deep breath before taking both of her hands with his. "Cagalli, you're the only person I had ever brought to this little secret spot. I've been saving it for the special girl. You're a special person to me and I was wondering if..."He looked up at her and gazed lock at her, "Will you go out with me?"

She closed her eyes and smiled."Athrun..."She opened her eyes and looked up at him, lovingly."Yes"

They started going out after that however their relationship wasn't accepted by a lot of people(Athrun's fans/Cagalli's suitors) and of course the forever and ever overly protective Kira. Cagalli didn't know how the news reached his brother.

"Kira will you stop it? I'm not a little child and you certainly are not my father so don't got telling me I shouldn't be dating" She screamed.

"Cagalli, I am your brother in case you have forgotten and I-"

"Yes I know. You are the family I have left "She said finishing Kira's sentence. "But can you stop interfering with what I want to do and what I do not want to do. This is my life Damn it!"

Athrun and Cagali's relationship on their first year together was like Kira and Cagalli's. One moment they're okay and the next they're not. Athrun would get jealous immediately when Cagalli would fool around with her guy classmates like wise when girls would flirt with Athrun.

However things changed on their second year together as a couple. They were both able to iron their insecurities and strengthen their bond. The closer Cagalli grew with Athrun, the farther she started to become with her brother.

Their sibling fight had escalated to the next level. They ignored one another not only at school but also at home. They both held their pride up high and waited on who would give out first and apologize. But none of them budge and even poor Caridad was already having a hard time making them stay in one room together for five minutes.

"Still not talking to your brother?" Athrun asked as he and Cagalli leaned on his couch. Cagalli refused to stay in the house alone with Kira while Caridad and Haruma were out of town and decided to spend the night at her boyfriend's apartment. Enjoying their cuddling time.

"No" Cagalli sighed and played with the hem of his shirt. "It's his fault anyway"

Athrun chuckled softly and wrapped his hands around her. "I'm sorry Cagalli" he sighed and kissed the top of her head "I feel like I'm the root of your arguments"

Cagalli shooked her head and placed a finger on his lips "No, it's not your fault Kira's just too overprotective to me. He just can't understand I can decide for myself" she said as she looked up and pecked him on the lips.

"And you decide to be with me" A smug look crept across his face

"Of course"She giggled as Athrun dipped down his head claiming her lips again.

By their last month in college just a few weeks before graduation, Cagalli made the move to apologize to Kira. However, it didn't go well and they ended up fighting again when she told Kira she and Athrun would go out for a few days. Just the two of them after their graduation.

"Kira, look I am a full grown woman. For pete's sake I am twenty one" Cagalli slapped her forehead. "I know what is right from what is wrong"

"Cagalli, please understand your brother. We barely even know your boyfriend."Caridad sighed "He's just worried about you"

"Aunt Caridad, you met him once and you look okay with him. It's Kira who refuses to meet him" Cagalli groaned. "Besides nothing's going to happen, it's just a little trip and we'll be back before you know it."

Yeah, nothing's going to happen. Not. In fact something _did_ happen. A few days after their graduation, Cagalli and Athrun continued with the plan and went on a trip despite Kira and Caridad's protest. They went up to the mountains and to a hot spring resort far from any distractions.

"A-Athrun wait" Cagalli gasped as she fell on top of the bed and felt Athrun hovering above her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as he planted a hand beside her head and his other hand brushing away her golden hair off her face lightly.

Cagalli bit her lower lip, pondering for a few seconds and nodded.

"I don't want to do something you'll regret Cagalli"

"Shut up, I promise I won't regret this" She whispered

Athrun smiled before leaning down to kiss her and claim her as his.

This was their mistake. Months later Cagalli found out she was pregnant and ran away from home with Athrun. She got scared of what would Kira do. To her or to Athrun if he found out or in worst case scenario, what her Uncle and Kira do to her boyfriend if they found out. She was breaking her brother Uncle and Aunt's hearts. She was scared but she was an adult and decided on her own, thinking what was best for her, for them.

Having someone love you, giving birth. She thought she was the happiest. Unfortunately, not all love stories have happy ending. Almost a year later, Cagalli found her way back home, nearly crushed. She broke down on her brothers arms the moment Kira opened the door. She returned home not only scared, broken and crushed but she returned homewith a innocent child. Aiden.

The moment she returned home. She broke down, nearly crumbling and hurt. Never in his life had Kira seen his sister like this. She looked weak and was so fragile in his arms. All those heated argument and disagreements were washed away when she came crying home. Kira couldn't stay angry with his twin now that she needed someone who would be a pillar for her. It was then he swore to himself to protect Cagalli and the child. They were his family now and nobody hurts his family.

* * *

**Sooo, All of these were just snippets of their past. I hope you guys didn't get confused since the settings kept on jumping into different situations. I thought it would be nice to keep it short and summarized. Sort of. Cagalli and Kira's past sounded so sad and gloomy but it won't totally affect the real story. Now, probably in the succeeding chapters I might throw in major events of some sort. PROBABLY. I didn't say I will LOL. I hope you guys continue to stick around. **

**BTW, Fangirl Declassified is nearing it's end. Just 1 more chapter to go! I just updated recently incase the people reading it didn't notice it XD. **

**P.S forgive me If I had errors in this chapter. **

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**See you next chapter**

**Freyris**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Hi, since classes got suspended due to a tropical storm I decided to update. It's rather cold outside so I like sitting infront of the laptop with a cup of hot chocolate while trying to think about the fic. LOL Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. And thank you guys for the reviews 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

A ball of paper bounced off the wall and straight into the bin as a blonde groaned on her table and crumple yet another paper and throw it over her head.

"this isn't good" She sighed and dropped her pen down and slumped on her table, her chin resting on her folded arms.

"Talk huh?" she mumbled absent-mindedly. Her fingers played with the pen on the table. rolling it away and rolling it back close to her with her fingers.

_"No, I'm not mistaken. Cagalli it's you right? Y-You look so different now"_

_"Please let me go before I call the cops and sue you for sexual harassment, sir"_

_"Can we talk?"_

_"I said, let go..."_

_"Just for a minute Cagalli please"_

_"No..."_

_"Cagalli"_

_"Don't make me scream here"_

Cagalli buried her face in her arms and sighed. Never in a million years did she wish to met Athrun again. She hated him. She hated him for taking advantage of her, crushing her heart, taking what's left in her _dignity_ and taking almost everything that makes her _whole_. She hated his very existence. The life she wanted to have with him was destroyed by him and she was left crumbling because of him.

Yet, she found herself standing infront of him that very day. Athrun asking her if they could talk. He sounded the same, looked the same except he aged a little and became more mature. She wanted to kick him, punch him and beat the crap out of him but she wasnt able to.

"Cagalli?"

The stressed blonde raise her head and found her colleague standing at the door smiling at her."Don't over stress yourself with work now"

"Miriallia" She straigten up and smiled weakly at her.

"Just wanted you to know that the Chief gave you an extension for the next column alright?" She said as she approached Cagalli and sat on the chair placed infront of her desk. "Goodness, You look like you need rest, girl" She gasped as she finally took a good look at her colleague.

Bags were slowly forming under the blonde's eyes, her lips were pale pink and she was all white as if she saw a ghost. A ghost from her past. "Are you sick?"

Cagalli sighed and shook her head "No, Just a little I tired guess"

Miriallia reached out her hand to her friend and gave it a squeeze "Whatever is bothering you, dont let it stress you too much" She said "or else it would make you look older" she joked

Cagalli laugh and nodded her head. "Thanks Milly"

* * *

Kira mentally groaned as he leaned on the pole of the waiting shed. So much for his planned cuddling times at home with Lacus and their growing baby inside Lacus tummy.

Cagalli called earlier saying she couldn't pick Aiden up from school and ask if he could. Obviously, he didn't have a choice. Lacus wanted to come but she was advised to rest by self proclaiming Doctor Kira. Even if Lacus was just entering her fourth month, Kira was already over protective with their unborn child. Lacus wasn't bothered with Kira's overprotectiveness rather she found it really adorable. She knew Kira would be the greatest father in the world when the child is born.

While waiting for his nephew, he started to recall the first time he had met Aiden. How fragile he looked in her mother's arm that fateful day. He and Cagalli weren't it good terms years back. Cagalli suddenly became a rebellious sister and nearly defied all his orders when they entered college. He and Cagalli loss their parents in a cruel bombing incident in the hospital they worked for. They were taken in by their mother's sister, Caridad and their Uncle Haruma there after.

When they graduated from college, Cagalli ran off with a guy without any word. No letter or even a call from her. It broke him and Caridad's heart. They were both not in favor of the guy and tried countless times to ask her to break up with him. But she didn't. A year later, Cagalli returned home but she wasn't alone, she came back with an infant and she looked like she had lost everything. He could still remember how his sister looked when she came home. It was painful for him and his aunt to see her in a such a state. Lucky for Cagalli's so-called-good-for-nothing-boyfriend Kira couldn't remember his face but he did remember his name, surname at least. Kira never actually met him. He refused to. When Kira saw his sister state he wanted to kill him for what he did to his twin sister. Impregnating her and then leaving her. He wanted to beat the crap out him, pummel him, strangle him to death and throw him in an ocean full of hungry sharks.

Despite that, he had not heard to whole story to why the bastard left his sister and Aiden because it was a touchy topic for her and she felt uncomfortable with the topic. Kira gave her space and let her be but Kira knew in the back of his head there is more to their story than her simple "_He just left_" phrase. No man, let alone this guy whom Cagalli loved and trust will leave her just because he felt like it. Cagalli always said her boyfriend was a really good person, a gentleman. Some gentleman he was.

His first nephew, Aiden was such a bundle of joy to the family. Kira and Caridad were thankful for Aiden. He was the light that kept Cagalli sane and stopped herself from crumbling. Aiden was the soul reason why Cagalli was able to reset her life. Meeting Aiden and becoming an uncle was one of his happiest moments.

"Papa Kiraaaa" His thoughts were disturbed by a familiar voice. He looked back at the gate and found Aiden grinning at him as Aiden ran towards him.

"Hey there sport" Kira smiled and greeted his nephew and noticed a girl towing behind him "Oh?"

"Ah, Papa Kira, this is my friend Cathleen!" Aiden grinned introducing the young girl behind him.

Aiden's Uncle stared at the young child silently and knelt down on one knee "Nice to meet you Cathleen. I'm Kira, Aiden's Uncle"

Cathleen looked up and smiled. "H-Hello"

Aiden nudged her lightly and grinned "He is the best Uncle in the world you know"

Kira chuckled and smiled at her. "Are you going home too?"

She nodded and looked around. "But Mama's not here yet"

"Then me and Aiden will stay here and wait with you" Kira decided "We can't leave a little princess alone right?" He looked at Aiden who nodded his head vigorously.

Cathleen giggled and sat down on the seat while she and Aiden started talking about their favorite super hero. Kira watched them talk animatedly. From a strangers view you'd assume that the two are siblings. They both share the same hair color. It didn't didn't surprised him though. It wasn't unusual to see kids these days with similar hair colors.

What makes the two different were their eye color. They were different from each other yet they hold the same feeling when you look at the both of them. Both of them can give you a look that will totally melt your heart away.

Aiden had a pair of serene _emerald_ eyes. Cathleen had a pair of striking shade of _golden brown _eyes.

They both had beautiful eyes.

"Cathleen?"

The young girl stood up and grinned "Ah, Daddy!"

Kira pushed himself from the pole and watched Cathleen run towards the man who called her. He was holding the car door and removed his shades.

"Sorry I'm late princess. Mommy wasn't able to pick you up because of work so I had to skip my meeting for you" Athrun said patting her head.

Cathleen shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. Aiden and his uncle, Mister Kira waited with me" She said pointing at the two men in the waiting shed.

"Aiden?" He looked up and found the same child he saw a few days earlier and the brunette who was holding his hands. His eyes lingered at the young boy for a few seconds and sighed, giving his thoughts a rest.

Athrun shouted a thank you at them and gave them an appreciative nod before they hopped inside the black convertible.

"bye bye!" Cathleen sticked out her head out of the window and waved at them. Aiden and Kira waved back and watch them disappear in the corner.

The two of them stood in their place when suddenly Kira looked at Aiden"Then shall we go home?"

"Yes!" Aiden beamed at him and led the way.

* * *

**SOOO. There I bet you guys are brewing up theories again. |D I hope you guys liked this chapter and hopefully it wasn't boring. T_T Tell me if I'm going slow with the story phase or something. Everybody's been asking Cathleen and Aiden's eye color so I thought this was the best chapter to apply it. And I might stick with the Coordinator-Natural thing but keep it a little discreet I dunno. As for Athrun and Cagalli's past I'll try to squeeze in parts of their past per chapter or something. I'll figure out a way! XD**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

******P.S Fangirl Declassified second to the last chapter is updated! :D I haven't typed the last chap yet but maybe next week I might be able to update it...or earlier. **

**See you next chapter**

**Freyris**


	7. Chapter 7

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **I might not be able to update next week since it's exam week. So I had to rush this chapter and just to make sure I update on time. XD Anyway, I'll be hiding now because there will still be AsuMey convos here but some good stuffs will happen in the near future~ :D I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

"Why do I have to come along?" the blue haired man groaned as he slip on his shirt. He stared long at the paperworks due on his table and glanced at the clock.

He heard a giggle from the door and turned to see the two ladies of the house. Cathleen and Meyrin standing hand in hand looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Daddy Hurry up!" Cathleen said entering the room wearing her sportswear. She grabbed his hands and pulled him out of his room. Athrun looked at Meyrin who giggled back at him.

"Now, now Athrun" Meyrin smiled and ushered them out of the house. "Let her have fun once in a while"

"But the paperworks"

"Athrun Zala, are you choosing paperworks over your daughter's family sports day at school?"Meyrin puts her hands on her hips and looks at him disappointed.

Cathleen looked up to her father and pouted. "Daddy, I can't believe you!" She sobbed and pretended to she got hurt.

When did his daughter learn how to act? Is that what she learns at school? She blinked several times as if she was going to cry and her lower lip protruding to a pout. He look down at Cathleen and saw her golden brown eyes looking at him, begging. She looked like-

"We should really be going now" Meyrin suddenly interupted his thoughts.

Athrun sighed in defeat and fixed his collar. "All right."

"Yey!" Cathleen's face suddenly turned bright and smiled.

* * *

"Yes, Sweety. I will catch up"

"You promise mommy?"

"Of course I promise. I never break my promise sweety. Be there in an hour Alright?"

Aiden nodded and looked up at his Uncle and Aunty. A small frown crossed his innocent angelic face. He stared at his Aunty's pink cellphone and leaned back on his seat drawing a deep breath and clasp his hand on his lap like a good boy.

"What did you mother say Aiden?" Lacus looked baack on the passenger seat as she reach for her cellphone.

"Mommy said she'll catch up" He mumbled, feeling a little disappointed.

Kira observed his nephew on the rear view mirror. He seldom sees the boy frown. In fact he could actually count the times he looked down. Aiden was never the type of child who would look so sad. Of course he cries. A lot. He was a child who's always full of smiles but his frown looked so unfamiliar to Kira. Like it's not Aiden when his smile is upside down.

"Cheer up sport. Me and your Mama Lacus are here." Kira said as he stir the wheel "Besides, if your mommy says she'll catch up. She will" His uncle said reassuring him. Hoping his face would bright up.

"But Mommy will miss our dance performance"

"oh" Lacus place a hand on her mouth and gasped softly. "Aiden, Your mommy wants to come so bad today with you. You know that. But her cranky boss won't let her go. "Lacus tried to explain to the small child. "How about I take a video of you dancing and we can show it to Cagalli later when she arrives"

The young boy looked down and sighed. He mutely nodded his head and fiddled with his hands.

* * *

"Crazy, Moody pregnant chief" Cagali muttered under her breath as she filed in the last of the manuscript she had to edit.

She glanced at her wrist watch and cursed. "Shit" She was three hours late for the family event at her son's school. So much for the one hour she promised. She slapped her forehead and threw in a few paperworks in her bag and rushed to the school.

* * *

"Daddy get in the sack hurry!" Cathleen yelled as she hopped in the green sack.

Athrun scratched his head and followed his daughters orders. The next game was sack race. Two members of each family would race to the finish line and eat the bread on the table and run back to the starting line.

" I won't lose to you Aiden" Cathleen yelled grinning ear to ear at her classmate.

Aiden scowled at her and then smiled. "we won't too!" He yelled back looking up at Kira who propped his thumb up, giving him an approving hand gesture.

Lacus watched by the side line and cheered for her husband and nephew. She lifted her camera up and started snapping photos of them and when they heard the gun sound, each of the family started raced against each other.

Aiden giggled as they reached the finish line first but Athrun and Cathleen weren't far behind.

Kira and Aiden gobbled down the bread in seconds and dashed back at the starting line. The small child jump up and down as they won the first spot followed by another family then Cathleen and her dad. Aiden grinned at his uncle and high five-d. Aiden liked to be always first. He received his award from his teacher while Kira went to Lacus.

Cathleen pouted and crossed her hands on her chest. Athrun chuckled and patted her head. "Now, now, don't be a sore loser princess" He kissed her forehead and approached Aiden.

"Well done there" He smiles congratulating Aiden.

The young boy looked up and eyes grew wide. "Ah! Your the guy with mommy at the store!" he screamed instantlly making Kira's turn to their direction.

Athrun chuckled and nodded his head.

"Can I help you with anything?" Kira approached Aiden and looked up at Athrun. "Aiden what were you saying earlier?"

Before Aiden could even speak,Athrun did. "Oh, I ran into him and his mother I suppose? A few days back right?" He smiled at Aiden. The young boy nodded his head.

"Are you a friend of mommy?"

Athrun laughed. He looked at Kira for a second and shook his head lightly. "N-No. I accidentally bumped into your mother when I was going in the grocery. That's all" he lied.

"Daddddyy" Their conversation were cut short when Cathleen ran towards them and sticks her tongue at at Aiden.

"Cathleen, behave yourself." Athrun scolded her lightly and smiled at Kira

The young girl pursed her lips and looked down. Kira laughs at her gesture and stretches his hand towards the Cathleen. "You did well too, Cathleen" He smiles at her.

Cathleen looks up and shakes Kiras hand shyly. Kira smiles at Athrun and shakes his hand as well. "Congratulations on winning"

"You as well"

The sun was at its peak when Cagalli arrived. She carried a bag of packed lunch for Aiden, Kira, Lacus and herself thinking she was just in time to make it to their lunch hour. Upon entering the campus she saw Meyrin and Cathleen talking.

"I hope grandpa isn't angry" the young child voice softly echoed in the lobby.

"No, your grandaddy won't scold your daddy" Meyrin assured the child and brushed her hair.

"Meyrin!" She called out. Cagalli jogged towards them and greeted them.

"Oh, Hi Cagalli. I thought you were with Aiden" Meyrin turned around and smiled at her friend.

The blonde shook her head and sighed "I had a few stuffs to deal with at work earlier. What did I miss?"

Cathleen observed the blonde lady her mommy was talking to and remembered she was Aiden's mother. She decided to butt in and join in the adult's conversation. "You missed our dance performance, we played a lot of games and Aiden won in sack race with his Uncle Miss Cagalli"

"There she said it" Meyrin giggled looking at Cathleen

"Oh great" Cagalli lightly hit her forehead feeling a little remorseful that she missed all of them.

Suddenly, curiousity crawled in young Cathleens oh so great mind and she tug Cagalli's shirt lightly. "Miss Cagalli can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"Why is Aiden with his Uncle and not his daddy"

"CATHLEEN!"Meyrin eyes widened and looked at her daughter ready to scold her.

Cagalli laughed lightly. "Curious child aren't you?" She smiled and kneeled infront of her meeting her by the eyes. Golden brown. Must have gotten it from her father. She shrugged "Well, Aiden...doesn't have a father anymore"

"oh" Cathleen mouth formed an "O" and pursed her lips. "Sorry for asking "

She shook her head and patted Cathleens head. "It's okay, child." She stood up on her feet and glanced at the open field behind her "Well I need to find Aiden and my brother. They might be hungry now" She turned a heel and frowned a little leaving Meyrin and Cathleen alone.

The thing she hated answering the most was Aiden's father whereabouts or her past or anything relatively close to it. She had long buried everything and didn't like relieving the past. It didn't bother her that much as much as before but she didn't like talking about it either.

"Mommy!" the young midnight haired boy stood up from the small picnic blanket Lacus had laid under the tree and ran towards Cagalli. "Look!" He showed her a gold medal hung around his neck. His childish grin spreaded across his face.

"I'm so proud of you baby" Cagalli kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. "I brought you guys lunch!"

Lacus clasp her hands in delight and thank Cagalli. All four of them enjoyed their lunch under a tree while not too far from them a pair of deep set of green eyes observed them.

_"Why is Aiden with his Uncle and not his daddy"_

_"Well, Aiden...doesn't have a father anymore"_

"Athrun?"

"Athrun!"

Athrun gazed back at his family and apologized softly.

"You're spacing out again." Meyrin sighed for the umpth time and handed him his cup of juice "Can you forget about work even for just today?" She motioned at Cathleen who was frowning at her father.

"Sorry, there's just a few things bothering me" he mumbled and watch Cathleen eat Meyrin's home made lunch.

* * *

"And here's Aiden's class dancing" Lacus chirped and handed Cagalli the camera.

The blonde place down her lunch box and grabbed the camera. Thrilled Cagalli played the video and watch her son dance. It wasn't exactly a dance routine like hiphop or anything rather it was sort of a acrobatic dance. Aiden was holding up two small dumbbells in each hand.

Cagalli smiled as Lacus focused the video on Aiden as he continued to move along the music and perfectly perform the number. The whole number he was smiling and grinning, completely enjoying what he was doing. After watching the video, she browsed through the pictures of Lacus and Kira with Aiden, Aiden playing kickball and Kira and Aiden falling in line to grab their sack. Her eyes widened when she saw the photo of Kira and Aiden inside the sack, hopping and smiling. Behind them was familiar blue haired man riding in a similar sack as her twin and son was. He was looking down on his side. Unfortunately she wasn't able to see who he was with since Kira was covering half of the picture.

She pursed her lips and returned the camera back to Laucs without a word. The photo was a solid evidence that the man who broke her heart was _back_ in town. With a family of his own. And by that thought itself, it felt like it was starting to break her yet again.

* * *

**Done! Ohoo, now that Cagalli knows Athrun's back for good I wonder what's going to happen to their lives lol. Probably this is where everything starts to move more drastically or should I say after this chapter I'll try to move on a faster pace or something maybe...XD **

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Hi. I'm alive and stuck at home since there's flood every where here in my country. D: I just want to remind everyone this is an ASUCAGA fic. I know you guys may hate all these ASUMEY parts don't worry I don't like it too lol but yes please bear a little with me. XD Thank you so much for reviewing also! You guys are awesome as always.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai**

* * *

_Pit Pat Pit Pat._

_She listened silently at the rhythmical sound of the rain as they fall on the roof of their apartment. A couple of weeks had past ever since they decided to run away together from their respective houses. He was able to find a small nice apartment for the two of them to stay for the time being and it was good as home to them. _

_"We can build our family here" He said in a hopeful voice as he clasp his hands with one of hers._

_She nodded lightly and placed her other hand on her slightly bulging belly and sighed heavily._

_"What's wrong Cagalli?"_

_Cagalli shook her head and remained silent. She rubbed her belly without a word and leaned on his shoulder. _

_"Hey, tell me what's wrong. Does it hurt? Do you feel sick?" He wrapped his hands around her protectively and kissed her forehead._

_"No, I'm fine Athrun." Cagalli looked at him. She had a few tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Athrun wiped them with his thumb and kissed her forehead._

_"Don't cry. Everything is fine. We'll be fine" He assured her._

_"I was just thinking...How Aunt Caridad, Uncle Haruma and my brother are" She mumbled. "They might be mad at me for running away from home"_

_Athrun's face softened and hugged her tightly. "Cagalli, everything is fine. They'll forgive you. They're nice people. You said it yourself right?"_

_Cagalli bit her lower lip and tried not to cry. She nodded her head relaxed a little in Athrun's arms. _

_Hormones. Crazy pregnant hormones surging through her body. She nodded her head silently and cried a few tears._

_"Hush, baby "He soothed her hair and kissed her on the forehead again._

* * *

Cagalli groaned as she opened her eyes. She released a deep breath and covered her face with her hands. What is it with old memories resurfacing in her head? Ever since Athrun reappeared in her life she didn't have a good night sleep. She was always haunted by the old memories of him and her together that kept her awake all night.

"Damn it.."

* * *

It's been weeks since they last seen each other. Well technically, for Athrun. He was sure Cagalli hasn't seen him during the family day. He was dealing with a call from work when Cagalli arrived and had to leave after having lunch with his family. But he did see her though. He saw her talking to Meyrin and Cathleen. He heard what they were talking about. He heard how Meyrin scolded Cathleen for not being able to hold her mouth and saying it was a rude question. A question that was too private for her.

He tapped his pen against his table and stare at his daughter's picture standing at the corner of his table. Cathleen was 5 at the photo and she was grinning widely as she held Meyrin's hand tightly.

"M-Mommy, can I hold you hand?"

Meyrin looked down at the five year old child looking up back at her so innocently and smiled. "Sure" She held out her hand as Cathleen carefully held Meyrin's hand.

He heard Cathleen giggle and smile so wide before Athrun had snapped the photo that was now displayed in his work place. It was the first time he had seen Cathleen ever smiled so widely.

"Yo! Earth to Zala?"

"Snap out of it Athrun!"

"Oh come on! Snap out of it!"

A funny man's voice echoed through the room pulling Athrun's thoughts back to his work.

"Man you really spaced out" he chuckled waving his hands infront of Athrun's face.

Athrun sighed,swatting his friends hand away from his face and leaned back on his seat "Anything you want Dearka?"

Dearka, the man standing infront of Athrun's table chuckled and sat on the chair and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. "You never space out at work dude..."

"Bug off Dearka"

"Unless its a girl" Athrun flinched.

The tanned young blonde smirked. He hit the jackpot. Athrun didn't respond to him and busied himself with his paperworks instead. He started shuffling through the pages on his desk, pretending he didn't hear anything.

"So what's the catch this time huh Athrun" He grinned like a chesire cat "This is not about Meyrin isnt it?"

"Jeez! Dearka are you psychic?!" Athrun snapped at him.

Yet again the room was filled with Dearka's laughter. Man he hit the jackpot twice in a row alright.

"I've known you for the longest time Athrun. You aren't like this unless its a girl. So?" he raised a brow and waited for him to speak.

Athrun breathed and massaged his forehead "Meyrin met my ex"

Suddenly, the room fell into an eerie silence and Dearka mouth dropped.

"So what did they say? Did Meyrin jump on your ex and started a cat fight?"

"Meyrin's not like that Dearka" He glared at his blonde friend "And no they didn't fight. They do not know anything. My ex doesn't know Meyrin, neither does Meyrin know who my ex is"

Dearka clucked his tongue and crossed his hands on his chest. "So, I don't see any problem with that? "

"It will be trouble if they found out " Athrun mumbled. Trying to imagine the scene.

"Then don't let them find out dude! Simple as that" Dearka advised him

* * *

"What!?" Cagalli shot up from her seat and started to panic. "So who's going to pick Aiden up if Kira can't?"

"I'm sorry Cagalli but I don't really know. I can't leave the house right now. Kira's orders" a worried voice said at the other end of Cagalli's call "I could sneak out and..."

"No, Lacus don't. I'll call their teacher and ask her to stay with Aiden for a few hours or ask Milly to help me here" Cagalli sounded tired and stressed out.

"Alright...Just let me know if you guys are together okay?"

"Okay" Cagalli hung up and sat back on her seat. Of all the days to be busy. Kira was out stuck in traffic outside the city and she was stuck with work. Aiden would be out in the next half hour and she feared her child would wonder off if he notices no one's picking him up or worst somebody would pick him up and _steal_ her purpose of living away.

* * *

Pig-tailed midnight colored tresses lightly bounced in the air as Cathleen dashed towards her father and gave him a big hug. "Hey there" He greeted

"Hi daddy" Cathleen smiled at him "Is mommy still working?"she tilted her head on the side curiously as Athrun nodded in reply.

"Yes, she's fixing a few things in the studio right now" Athrun explained "Shall we go?"

The young girl nodded her head and quickly turned around to wave at her friend standing alone at the waiting shed. "Bye Bye Aiden!"

Hearing Aiden's name, Athrun looked back and saw the young boy alone in the waiting shed. He sat on the chair and held the straps of his backpack silently. He closed his car door and slowly approached the young boy. "Aren't you going home yet?"

Aiden looked up and shook his head. "No, I'm waiting for mommy here."

"Aiden!" a middle aged female jogged towards him and placed a hand on her chest trying to catch her breath. "Your mother called. Your uncle can't pick you up today and your mom will be running late. Why don't you stay with me while we wait for your mother"

Going to be late? How late? Instinctively, something inside Athrun kicked in and he opened his mouth to speak. "Uhm, if it's okay with you ma'am I'd like to bring Aiden home instead"

Aiden and Cathleen's teacher stared at him suspiciously. "And who might you be?"

"Athrun Zala, Cathleens father" He stretched his hands towards her and gave her a small smile.

She was taken back lightly but nevertheless shook hands with him. Athrun looked at Aiden for a few seconds then back to their teacher with a stern face. "I promise to take him home safetly. Don't worry. "

"Well..."

"Let Daddy drive Aiden home Teacher!" Cathleen interjected. She showed her, her puppy eyes, begging her to let Aiden go. Nobody gets away with Cathleens new found talent in begging. She was hard to resist.

"A-alright but you have to explain yourself to Aiden's mother, Mr. Zala"

Inwardly, Athrun smirked triumphantly. "That can be easily arranged ma'am." He bent down on one knee and ruffled Aiden's silky midnight hair "So ready to go home sport?"

Aiden looked at Athrun hesistantly and nodded his head without any word. Cathleen grinned at Aiden and dragged him towards their car. "You should see Daddy's car! It's really cool!" She jumped infront of the seat and pressed a button.

"Cathleen! Don't play with the car!"

The young boy observed Athrun's jet black convertible as the the roof top slowly retracted back. His eyes grew wide and stared in awe. "Woaaaah"

"Cool right?" Cathleen laughed. Her classmate nodded and hop behind the drivers seat. "Wickeeed" Aiden touched the leather seat and sat comfortably at the back.

Athrun listened as the two children chattered and continued to talk animatedly about some random school stuffs. They really do have a lot in common as Cathleen had told him and they really do get a long very well. Unfortunately, their little trip back home was interrupted when Athrun had to make a short detour.

"Daddy I thought we're going to Aiden's house?" The bright young girl Cathleen is, asked as she noticed they suddenly changed of route.

"I just have to pick up a few files from " Athrun glanced at a sleepy Aiden in the rear view mirror and sighed "your grandfather princess. It will be just quick"

Cathleen's golden brown orbs grew wide and stared at her father. "Grandaddy is here? I thought he's in New York?"

"He's here for a short visit" Her father nodded his head lightly stir the wheel around the corner

* * *

"Grandaaddy!" Cathleen screamed and approached the man in mid fiftys sitting at the end of the restaurant.

The man with grey hair lowered down his papers and smiled briefly at his grandchild and glanced at Athrun.

"Dad"

"Sit " His eyes fell on the young boy hidden behind Athrun looking scared. His eyes narrowed at him shifted to look at Athrun. "Athrun Zala what is the meaning of this!"

"Oh, Dad this is...Aiden. Cathleen's classmate. He needed a lift home so I took the liberty to bring him home"

His father, Patrick Zala raised his brow at Athrun and his eyes glanced back at the young boy shying behind Athrun.

"Grandaddy, this is Aiden. He's my best friend!" Cathleen chirped and introduced Aiden dragging him infront of Patrick. Finally getting a good look at the young boy.

He was sure he looked like Leonor for the shortest second but shrugged the thought out. Athrun and Patricked discussed a few things while the two children ate ice cream on the table next to the adults. Patrick got to know Aiden for a few minutes and immediately he was drawn to the child.

"You are one smart boy" He chuckled which caught Athrun by surprise. He rarely sees his father smile or even at the most laugh but Aiden was able to do it without even trying.

"We have to go Dad" Athrun collected the paper scattered on the table.

"Bye Grandaddy!" Cathleen tiptoed and kissed Patrick on the cheeks and smiled at him "Please say hi to Grandmommy for me"

Patrick nodded an patted Cathleen's head. "Alright. She will be pleased to hear from you" He said "Goodbye Aiden. It was nice meeting you child"

Aiden scratched his head shyly and waved "Goodbye sir"

The short abrupt meeting ended and they were back on the road. Cathleen poked her seatmate and giggled. "I think grandaddy likes you!"

Soon, Athrun arrive infront of a small 2-story house. It had a small garden infront and had blue and white shutters and a small balcony in the front.

"Mama Lacus!" Aiden jumped out of the car and called her Aunt from the gate. Within a few seconds a pink haired pregnant woman appeared from the door.

"Aiden!" She gasped and walked out the garden to open the gate for her nephew. "How did you get home? Where's Cagalli?"

Young Aiden shook his head and looked over his shoulder. "Cathleen's daddy brought me home!"

Lacus looked up to find a man around her age or Kira's age smiling kindly at her. He slightly nodded his head as if he was confrming Aiden's statement.

"Thank you" was the only that escaped Lacus mouth.

"Bye Cathleen, Bye Mr. Athrun" Aiden waved as Athrun drove off. Lacus sighed and looked down on her nephew. "Your mother is going to be really freaked out you know!"

Speaking of the devil, Lacus phone rang and she knew it was Cagalli.

"LACUS AIDEN'S MISSING! HE NOT AT SCHOOL ANYMORE!" The blonde yelled on the other line. She was panicking and stammering.

"Cagalli"She spoke calmly as she led Aiden back in the house "Cagalli relax"

"WHAT IF HE WAS KIDNAPPED"

"Cagalli listen to me"

"WHERE IS HIS TEACHER WHEN YOU NEED HER? MY SON COULD BE..."

"Cagalli Hibiki, now you listen to me" Lacus raised her voice a little louder getting Cagalli to stop in her continuous ramblings "Aiden is safe. He's at home"

"W-what?"

Lacus sighed and looked down at Aiden "Aiden say hi to your mommy"

The young boy grinned and held Lacus home. "Hi mommy! I'm home!"He giggled.

"Aiden?...how?

"Cathleen's daddy brought me home." He replied.

Cagalli closed her eyes as she listened to Aiden. She was relieved. For a few minutes she thought something bad had happen to her most prize posession. "What's the name of Cathleen's daddy. I should thank him for keeping you safe and feeding you ice cream" She smiled as she started to walk back to her car.

"Hmm... It was Mr. Athrun. He was very kind and had an awesome car!"

_Mr. Athrun_

She dropped her keys on the ground. Never in a million years did she wanted to hear his name come out of her sons mouth. But guess fate started rolling the ball again.

* * *

**Yes, the ball started rolling. FINALLY. I hope you guys like this chappie! I just wanted to put another Aiden-Athrun chapter. I dunno. I felt like I needed to XD A few more characters will appear soon and hopefully, its going to be an ASUCAGA centric chapter next week. YEEY! **

**BTW if anyone is interested to lend a helping hand to those people who are in need especially those affected by the flood here. Philippine Red Cross is open for donations. :) Thank you**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	9. Chapter 9

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **I had a writers block LOL. This is going to be hard. Sooo apparently, my notebook where I had the outlines of this story got lost. T3T) Buut, I'm trying hard to recall all of them. And I do apologize that this wouldn't be THAT much of an AsuCaga centric but still has a lot of important details. More secrets divulge. More questions to think about. LOL Sooo I hope you guys like it. And once again Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai**

* * *

"Let see, electric wires check" Kira Hibiki browsed through his checklist as he wondered around the hardware store. His other hand holding a small basket filled with wire, cables, pliers, electrical tapes etc. "I probably need some more cables" he mumbled to himself as he turned a heel and headed back to the aisle where the cables were located.

"Uhmm, I was looking for a thinner wires "

"How about this, sir"

"Hmm, is there any other cables?"

Kira turned his head hearing a familiar voice from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he found a midnight haired young man carrying a basket filled with stuffs that had to deal with electronics as well. He was examining a bundle of wires from the other rack.

"Oh, You're Cathleen's dad right?" He asked smiling a little.

The young midnight haired man turned around and chuckled "What a coincidence. Aiden's Uncle right?" He chuckled.

"I guess we never had a proper introduction. I'm Kira Nice to meet you" Kira nodded and handed out his hand to him.

"Athrun, Likewise" Athrun shook hands with him. "Sooo, building something?" He gestured at Kira's basket.

"Oh?" Kira was caught in surprise and looked down on his basket " You can tell?"

"Studied a little about electronic engeenering before" Athrun shrugged and smiled at him. "So I guess I know a thing or two about it"

"Pretty crazy huh?" Kira laughed as he help himself with the cables hung on the racks.

Athrun agreed "Are you guys letting Aiden join the little camping trip this weekend?"

"His mother's a little hesistant about it. She wanted to come along but Aiden refused and threw a fit"

Athrun bit his lower lip a little, trying to stop himself from smiling at the thought. "Cathleen's pretty excited about it"

"So you guys let her join?"

"Yeah, I heard it's a mandatory activity. I guess the school's trying to teach them a little independency or so" Athrun said as he threw a bundle of wires he was looking for earlier in his basket.

"I see"

"Well, I sort of have to go Kira. It was nice meeting you here" Athrun said deciding to end their little chit chat. Kira nodded his head and waved a good bye to Athrun before resuming his little shopping.

* * *

"I promise to be good Mommy!"

Cagalli sighed and patted his head. "Don't forget to eat your dinner and brush your teeth alright?" She pressed her lips on Aiden's forehead for a few seconds and hugged him tight.

This was the first time Aiden was going to sleep away from his mother. Cagalli didn't really want him to join but she thought hard about it and realized it was best for Aiden to join in all the activities they have. She didn't want Aiden to feel left behind. She was always trying to be the best mother to him.

"Be a good boy at the camp understand? Don't give the teachers a hard time. " Aiden nodded as he listened to everyword Cagalli said. "I'm going to miss you. I'll see you Sunday baby"

Aiden nodded his head again and hugged Cagalli. "I'm a big boy now so I'll be okay mommy! I promise!" He grinned and looked up at Kira and Lacus who were both waiting for him.

"Are you sure your're going to be fine?"Kira looked at his twin worriedly.

"100% sure Kira" Cagalli smiled and patted him on the shoulder "Say hi to Aunt Caridad and Uncle Haruma for me?"

Kira nodded and hugged her twin. "Be safe alright?"

"Geez, Kira you're acting like we won't see each other for a while." She laughed as Lacus nodded. "Have fun back at home Lacus. I'm sure Aunt Caridad will be thrilled with your surprise" She winked at her sister-in-law.

Aside from Aiden, Kira and Lacus were going to a small trip to the twins old house where their Aunt and Uncle resided. They were both going to see them and break the news about becoming grandparents...again. Both Caridad and Haruma were thrilled when they first saw Aiden. So Cagalli could pretty guess how excited they will be when another grandchild was already on its way.

"Call us when something comes up okay?" Lacus stepped forward and gave Cagalli a tight hug.

"Easy Lacus!"Cagalli gasped "I don't want to squeeze my future niece or nephew there!"

Lacus laughed and hugged Cagalli again. "Don't worry _she _loves getting hugs"

"She?"The blonde blinked several times and looked at Kira. They were going to have a baby girl. A neice.

Kira nodded confirming her thoughts and gently placed a hand on Lacus slightly bulging tummy.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed and gave Kira and Lacus another hug.

After their long goodbyes Aiden, Lacus and Kira left. The couple was dropping Aiden off to school on their way while Cagalli was left alone in the house.

_Alone_. It has been a long time since she felt this alone. Silently, she walked towards her room to fix her cabinet. It's been a while since she last fixed her things up and today was probably the best time to tidy it up since no one would interrupt her and she could keep her thoughts occupied for a while.

As she pulled the coats hung out in the corner of her cabinet an enveloped slid out falling on her feet.

Curiously, she picked it up and laid the coats on the chair. She frown at the envelope and a crease slowly creeps across on her forehead. "What's this?"

It was a sealed brown envelope. She tried looking at the back and front searching for a name or something that would tell her of the contents but there was none. By the looks of it was stashed and hidden there for a long time.

Since we all know where Aiden got his curious personality. Cagalli decided the rip open the top of the envelop with a scissors and look at the contents.

A couple of documents were inside the envelope. Carefully, Cagalli pulled it out and gasped.

Inside the envelope was Two Birth Certificates and Contract.

* * *

"I swear buddy. We're going to have fun tonight" Dearka lifted up his shot glass and leaned on his seat. "Are you sure Meyrin's not going to look for you"

He frowned and shook his head. "I don't know"

Dearka nearly spatted his drink and looked at his midnight haired friend incredibly. Athrun suddenly bursts in his little office and asks him if they could go out and drink. Here he was thinking that this guys wife gave him a go signal but in fact didn't.

"Are you sure you don't want to call her? You know, tell her your out having fun drinking in a bar and..." He asked and gasped as he watch two females enter and sit at the bar. "Watch pretty hot chicks enter and parteey? " He straigten up and brushed his hair and placed down his glass on the table. "Uhm, excuse me for a minute Athrun buddy"

Athrun raised a brow at him and shake his head. In a split second Dearka was out of their table. He sighed and turned off his phone. He needed time to think. The whole girlfriend meets ex thing was stressing him out. Just yesterday Meyrin told him Cagalli and her were getting so close that they decided to have a combined summer trip to the beach together with their family.

Seriously, she's trying to get him killed or something. But what can he do? Meyrin doesn't know anything about his past relationship. He told her countless times he already forgot everything about it. But in reality he didn't.

"Hey beautiful, Haven't I seen you someplace before?" Dearka purred as he leaned on the bar table, sounding seductive and looked at the auburn female who was giving him a weird stare.

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore." She turned around and faced her friend. Ignoring the grinning idiot behind her

"Did it hurt?" He asked again.

"Did what hurt?"She replied raised a brow at him

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He smirked.

"Did it hurt when they kicked you out of hell?" She rolled her eyes. Suddenly the blonde sitting beside her burst out laughing.

"Milly I didn't know you have talent for this" She laughed holding up a glass of tequilla.

Dearka silently chuckled along her friend thinking he might have met his match.

A few more minutes of cold shoulder treatment Dearka finally gave up...for now. But he was coming back later with a lot of more lines to burn.

"So? Just because your kid and Kira are out you're partying all night are you?"

"Give me some slack. This is the first time I'll be doing this and nobody will know" Cagalli smiled deviously. "I just feel like drinking"

Miriallia shook her head and gulp down her drink "If there's something bothering you Cagalli, I'm all ears and here to listen"

The blonde shook her head and held her shot glass. "What would you do if you see someone you don't want to see ever in you life again?"

Miriallia Haw's face softened and sighed. "so is this what its all about?" She asked as her finger run in circles at the edge of her glass.

Cagalli nodded lightly. "Its just...I'm trying hard not to see him but...somehow everything I do becomes the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"Aiden"

* * *

Dearka swung his head like an exorcist and put a good arm around Athrun and started giggling like crazy. "You know (hic) Athrun ol buddy ol pal (hic)"

"Dearka you're drunk" Athrun tried to shove his friends face away from him

"I (hic) found (hic) (hic) my match (hic) " He grinned dreamily as he pointed at the two ladies at the bar.

Athrun followed his finger and found a familiar blonde holding up another bottle to the bartender and screaming.

"Whaddaya mean I have enough" She slammed her fist. Miriallia stared at her in shock.

"The bartender is right Cagalli. You already drunked enough" A voice came from behind her as a hand tried to reach for her hand that was tightly wrapped on the bottle.

"Well, well... what a surprise this is" She beamed at him "Hi there Athrun" Her face was flushed. She was all red. She patted her tipsy friend and pointed at Athrun. "You see this guy over here. He's the _one_"

Athrun eyebrows furrowed and looked at Cagalli dumbfound. Cagalli stood up and stumbled on her own feet, Luckily Athrun caught her before her face could even smash on the marble bar table.

"How many bottles have you drunk?!" He shouted at her as he tried to help her stand on her foot.

"She drunk at nearly two" Milly explained taking a good look at Athrun and ushered at the second bottle of hard liquour nearly done.

"And you are?"

"Miriallia Haw, Cagalli's friend." Miriallia said as she tried to stand on her feet but fell back on her seat. She was already beyond tipsy but still concious and was still able to carry a straight conversation unlike her friend who already looks like warped and hammered with all the drinks she had.

"Darling baby!" A drunk Dearka approached Miriallia making her jump on her seat and a small scream escaped her lips.

"Gross" Miriallia screamed pushing Dearka away as he tried to hug her.

Athrun sighed and grabbed a cold glass of water and splashed it at Dearka.

"WHAT?!" Dearka snapped and glared at Athrun while dripping wet.

"Stop harassing the poor lady, Dearka." suddenly a few giggles escape the blonde under Athrun's hold.

"Trying to act cool yeah right Zala. Now please leave me alone like you did" She hissed as she tried to walk away. Unfortunately she was too drunk to even walk straight and eventually Athrun caught her again.

"Do me a favor Athrun and bring her home?" Miriallia suddenly said and stared at her wasted friend.

"I don't think..."He looked at Cagalli hesistantly. He didn't want to see the wrath of her brother yet. Nor was he ready to get himself killed but Cagalli needs a little help especially now that she's a state where you can actually call her vulnerable.

"Please? I don't think I can bring her home in one piece" she groaned as she stood up and ran for the bathroom.

Athrun sighed and nodded. He carefully threw her arm around his shoulder and his arm slowly slipped behind her waist supporting her as they walked towards the car. He ignored her yells of protest and screams as he gently pushed her in his car.

So driving Aiden has its perk. He gets to be alone with Cagalli. Before he drove her off he bought her some pain relivers and a bottle of water just incase she wakes up while they're on their way back.

And she did.

Cagalli groaned and put a hand on her head. "Shit" She mumbled as she kept her eyes close and her head throbbed. "Milly do you have any pain killers?"

"I hope this will do"

Cagalli's eyes widened. Okay. THAT was not Miriallia. She looked at the person beside her and cursed. "What are you doing here?! Where are we!" Her eyes narrowed and glared daggers at him.

"Cagalli calm down. I'm bringing you home. Your friend asked me to" Athrun replied as he made a quick turn and stopped at the small two-storey house.

Liar. She stared at him. "How did you know where my house is?"

"...didn't Aiden tell you I brought him home once?" He raised a brow and turned off the engine.

She rolled out her eyes and opened the door without even thanking him. She stomped towards the gate, unlocking it and towards the front door of her house, fishing for her keys in her purse.

"Cagalli" Athrun called following her inside.

"Leave me alone Athrun. I appreciate the drive but I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again" She screamed as she hurriedly unlock their door and close it. Unfortunately, Athrun quick enough to jam his foot inbetween the door preventing her from shutting it close.

"Leave" She tried to push the door trying to push Athrun out.

"Not unless you hear me out"His voice suddenly sounded pleading. The pressure he felt against the door was suddenly gone and when he peeked inside there was no sign of her.

"I told you to get out!" She threw a slipper at him as he walked along the small hallway. "Damn it! What part of get out can't you understand?!" She screamed as she threw the other pair of her slippers at him "I don't want to see you!"

Unfortunately for Cagalli she couldn't control her emotions when she's still under the slight influence of alcohol. She maybe able to comprehend a few things but it didn't mean the alcohol was out of her system.

Soon she was throwing all the stuffs she could hold on to at Athrun as he tried to walk towards her and stop her.

"Cagalli can you please calm down!" He pleaded as he was able to reach her and hold both of her wrist. She didn't move and lowered her head.

"Leave me alone Athrun. Leave me and Aiden alone...like you did before." She cried as she pound on his chest.

Athrun closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. It pained him to see her like this. He couldn't blame her. He was the one at fault. "I owe you a lot of explanation Cagalli but..."

"But what!? You're going to leave me again right?" She looked up at him her face filled with tears. Athrun could only give an apologetic nod. "Athrun! You didn't love me did you..."She whispered as she tried to push him away. The only thing running in her mind was to get away and lock herself in her room. She had enough of all this hurt.

Athrun shooked his head and pulled her in a tight hug, nearly crushing her in his arms and chest. "If I didn't love you I wouldn't do this" He yelled at her and dipped down his head on her and his lips brushed against hers. "I want you to know I love you, I still do"

Cagalli struggled as Athrun kissed her. "There are things I can't tell yet Cagalli. "He pressed his forehead on hers and cupped her tear stained cheeks. "But... _she_'s with me. _She's okay_" he whispered on her lips, kissing her again.

Cagalli's eyes widened. She knew who Athrun was talking about. She knew who this "_she_" was. She felt a lump on her throat as she began to sob again.

"I'm sorry."He whispered brushing her hair lightly as they slowly slid down the floor and she cried in his arms. Silently, he listened to her cries. He kept apologizing. He wanted to stay by her side now. He wanted to stay by her side forever. But at the moment he can't. When she calmed down he kissed her on her forehead for the last time and looked at her. "I...have to go"

She looked up at him horrified as Athrun he tried to stand up and leave her again alone. "N-no" She managed to squeak. She stood up and hugged Athrun tight. This was not the strong Cagalli he knew. This was the Cagalli he left broken, shattered and weak begging him to stay.

"D-don't leave" She whispered, her voice trembling.

Athrun felt his heart breaking as Cagalli pleaded. "Don't make it hard for the two of us Cagalli."

She shooked her head and tightened her hold on him. They stood there for what it seemed like minutes until Athrun finally gave up and hugged her as well.

"Don't leave me ..."

"Oh fuck this" Athrun hissed

Everything was lost in emotions when Athrun suddenly held her face in his hands and claim her lips once again. They struggle. Struggle to rip of their clothes apart from their bodies and found their way into Cagalli's room, both lost in their long suppressed and kept emotions for each other.

* * *

The blinding light caused a tired sore blonde to wince. She placed a hand on her head and groaned. Her head felt like it was being slammed by a hammer. It throbbed so bad.

Suddenly, She felt somebody stir beside her. Her eyes opened wide. She was supposed to be alone. Seeing all the familiar furniture's around her, it dawned to her that she was in her room. But how? She tried to recollect her thoughts and remembered she was drinking with Miriallia and all of a sudden Athrun brought her home.

Athrun.

Oh fuck.

She turned to the strange thing beside her and her eyes grew even wider. Blue hair splayed beside her pillow and a breathing man layed beside her and sharing the same blanket with her, topless. "Shit!" She instantaneously kicked the person lying beside her off her bed and collected the blanket and covered herself up realizing she had nothing on.

"Wha?" He groaned and his midnight blue head popped up from the floor, his emerald eyes widened as he finally scrutinized everything around him. "Cagalli!?"

"Get out you...you!"

* * *

**LOL sorry I promised this was supposed to be an AsuCaga Centric but failed miserably. I had to put Dearka for a comic relief since the story sounded like dark, angsty, too serious (sorry about that) and I'm really not that kind of writer T_T) and Cagalli sounding so OC and weak and all. Don't worry more explanations will be explained in the next chapters to come. **

**So moving back to the story. Athrun and Kira gets to be friends. The irony I know XD. Two birth certificates hmm probably everyone can guess it by now ;D Athrun's reasons. More to come for the next chapters ;) Look forward to it!**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	10. Chapter 10

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Yes! An Update finally! LOL since I have a long weekend here's another chapter. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I was kinda worried about it... Dx and I hope this chapter would suffice as an AsuCaga centric chapter. I hope everyone likes this as well. Forgive my typos and grammar errors.

FictionLover12: LMAO Walang Hanggan natawa ako dun ;)) I haven't been watching it much since last last week eh. Naiinis ako kila Nathan :\. ANYWAY XD Of course there will be more dramas and revelations and more shinenigans I suppose in the next few chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai**

* * *

"Athrun Zala Where were you last night?!"

Athrun groaned and tuck his head under the pile of throw pillows of their sofa. He was not in the mood to argue with Meyrin or even talk to her at the moment. He had a lot to think about and his head slightly throbbed. He didn't want the hear Meyrin adding more problems he have stirring in his mind. He may be a bit stable the previous night but it didn't mean he wouldn't be experiencing after effects of the hard drinks Dearka made him drink.

"I went to a little party with Dearka. Don't worry! " He mumbled as he kept his head hidden underneath like an ostrich.

Worry!? She was worried to whole night! He didn't call her nor did he answere his phone. She didn't know where in the world he was the previous night that she nearly cried herself to sleep. Meyrin rubbed her temples with her thumb and index finger and sighed "I give up" She mumbled. She knew Athrun wouldn't probably listen to her right now even if she tried to argue with him and they can talk later. Perhaps? she always wondered where did Athrun get his stubborness from. His father, Patrick was strick and a prerogative person. On the other hand Leonor his mother was far too kind and the exact complete opposite of his father. It just didn't fit in the picture unless he learned it from _someone_ else.

* * *

Cagalli poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch with her knees bent up on her chest. What the hell did exactly happened last night. She could barely remember everything. All she had in her head for short memories of what transpired that evening.

She looked at the mess around the room and the hallway. Her clothes left a trail up to her room. "Shit" She mumbled and messed her hair with one hand.

_"I want you to know I love you, I still do"_

_"Don't make it hard for the two of us Cagalli."_

_"Don't leave me ..."_

_"Oh fuck this"_

Cagalli closed her eyes tight and tried to shake those unwanted memories of last night in her head. What they did was wrong...Right? Athrun may be in a relationship right now so does that mean she's become a fallen woman. She just had a one night stand with her ex!

"This is just all messed up"She groaned as she placed down the cup on the table and started cleaning up the mess she...they made last night. Pillows, toys, nearly torn magazines, slippers and a few plates were scattered on the floor. That bastard was lucky enough, Cagalli wasn't able to get a hold of the knives over the counter.

"Oh maan, Lacus' going to flip with all the broken plates" She said as she picked up the shards of ceramics on the floor.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling her. She took a deep breath and composed herself before answering the phone. "Hibiki Residence"

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli relaxed and smiled "Hey, how's it going there?"she asked casually as she picked up the magazine and placed it back on the magazine rack

"Aunt Caridad is disappointed that you didn't come with us...but other than that they're excited for the baby" Kira chuckled on the other line. "How about you? Everything fine?"

YES! SPLENDID, I just got drunk, threw things, broke some stuffs and hit it in the bed with my ex last night at home that's all. Nothing unusual. Pfft Cagalli's subconcious ranted in sarcasm in her head "Yeah, everything's fine here...just a little lonely, you know."she lied.

"Aww, poor Cagalli" Kira teased on the phone. They talked a little longer. Caridad scolding her and asking her to come and visit with Aiden soon because she misses his little grandson and Lacus reminding her of the laundry hung at the back yard "Alright I got you. Okay. See you guys tomorrow" She finally said and hung up.

* * *

Athrun opened his eyes again and rubbed his head. He must have stumbled on the sofa as soon as he got home. He rubbed his aching back and tried to stretch his sore limbs. Seriously, Cagalli can kicked hard.

_Athrun lightly brush her hair away from her sleeping face as he cradled her in his arms. They were tangled together with the sheets on her bed. An arm thrown across his chest while her other tightly clutched the blanket covering them close to her chest. Cagalli looked beautiful. She always did._

_The first time he laid eyes on her in the cafeteria. He had the sudden urge to know her, get close to her, be someone to her. Well he did and he became someone to her._

_Someone who broke her heart._

_"Aiden..."She mumbled in her sleep._

_He couldn't help but give a small crestfallen smile and held her hand on top of his chest. He knew Cagalli was an amazing mother. He can tell. Aiden was a wise child, a witty one and not to mention a tad bit protective over his mom. Aiden love his mom probably as much as he loves her. Maybe more that he loves Cagalli. Aiden was an happy and energetic child. A smile always lit his face. He looked so innocent and happy with his life. He always glowed like his mother did. _

_But What more if Aiden learns the whole truth? Will Athrun scare him? Will he be accepted? Will they be able to cope up with the lost time? Will Aiden be pleased? _

_"Don't go...too far Aiden" He chuckled as Cagalli started sleep talking and interrupting his thoughts again. "What kind of dream are you dreaming about, Cagalli?" He softly mumbled as he brushed her hair and lay silenly with her until he dozed off._

He looked around and found a glass of water and aspirin on the coffee table. Must be Meyrin he thought. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and opened it. As soon as his phone booted he saw his inbox flooded with messages from Meyrin asking where he was and of course a series of unanswered phone calls from Meyrin as well. He mentally groan as he started thinking of reasons to tell her and grabbed the aspirin.

* * *

Cagalli wiped her forehead and looked at the living room. Cleaning was never her forte but she did a great job in cleaning the mess she made. At least the room looked like how it was supposed to be again.

"Bath.." She mumbled to herself as she dragged herself up to her room to take a rest and freshen up. Entering her room her eyes fell upon the side table and found the envelope she had previously opened and sighed.

It was long forgotten already. 7 years back she remembered hiding those papers when she and Kira decided to move out of their Aunt's house. The twins wanted to live independetly and Kira, being the protective brother that he is insisted she and Aiden should come with him. They lived together in the house with Lacus. She didn't recall hiding it in the closet with her old coats that she rarely used but there it was.

She pulled out the contents and felt her heart twisting and breaking. She felt a lump on her throat form again.

_"But... she's with me. She's okay"_

Two birth certificates. One indicated a boy:Aiden and the other a girl. However, on the other paper Baby girl was only written in it..

Yes.

She conceived twins.

She has a daughter.

She has children.

But she never met her.

_"Damn it Athrun this is all your fault!" She screamed as she squeezed Athrun's hand tightly_

_"I'm sorry baby! But everythings going to be alright. Breath now" Athrun stroked her perspiring forehead and held her hand tightly._

_"One more push Cagalli!" the doctor screamed as the nurses handled her other baby she had safely delivered._

_She let out another painful scream and the last thing she remembered was her babies crying and Athrun kissing her on the forehead and whispering "Thank you for giving birth to wonderful children. We have a son and daughter" and she slowly fainted._

Cagalli wiped her tears. She never understood why Athrun left. Her daugther disappearing and ended up in Athrun. When she woke up Aiden was the only one left to her. He was her most prized posession and she would do everything in her power to keep him safe, happy and contented.

She returned back the contents of the envelope in and thought it was best to take a shower to freshen herself up and get on with the work that she had left on her desk. She let out a few colorful words from her mouth when she realized that she had a mark on the base of her neck. That idiot dared to even mark her.

* * *

Cagalli tied her growing blonde tresses into a messy bun and slipped on her cardigan and sneakers. Aiden was arriving back from his 2 days camp. She was able to keep herself busy with her editing and summarizing articles until midnight. And she felt a little more better that she had been the previous day.

She glanced on her phone and saw a message from her son's class adviser telling her they're about to arrive in school.

Cagalli shoved her phone inside her bag and grabbed her car keys as she drove to the school hurriedly. She missed her son so much. She wanted to hold him in her arms again.

"Aiden!" Cagalli called as she walked in the school gates.

Young Aiden turned his head and grinned at his mother. He had a colorful bandaid sticking on the side of his left cheek and a few scratches on his arms. "Mommy!" He ran and hugged her "I'm back! I had a lot of fun Mommy!"

Cagalli smiled and kneeled infront of him. She brushed her hand on his cheeks and laughed "I'm sure you did baby. What happened to you?" she asked as she started checking on the pinkish scratches on small arms.

"We played a lot and I kind of fell down on the tree I was trying to climb on" He explained carefully and looked at his mother. He was scared that he might get scolded but instead Cagalli just nodded.

"Next time be careful sweetheart" Cagalli smiled and hugged him. "Mommy missed you!"

"I missed mommy too" Aiden said wrapping his small arms around her. "I was a good boy during the camp and won a lot of awards" He grinned

"Tell me everything about it later baby but right now we have to go back home and get you some proper bath" Cagalli suggested as she stood up and patted his head. As she turned around and face the gate entrance, her eyes widened.

Standing on the gate was someone she knew too well. By the entrance was Athrun Zala

"Daddddddyyyyy!"

Cagalli watched a young blue haired girl run past her and to Athrun's arms.

"Princess! " Athrun opened his arms towards Cathleen and welcomed her in his arms. "I had lots of fun today!"She squealed.

Cagalli felt numbed from head to toe as she watch Athrun hug the young girl and face them.

Aiden gave a short wave at them while she stood motionless and processed everything.

_"But... she's with me. She's okay"_

Her daughter

Her daughter she never got to meet the past 7 years was none other than...

_Cathleen._

* * *

**AND ...yes everyone has been concluding the right thing for the past few chapters lol. So yeah 8D everyone gets a cookie. YEY! I love you guys XD Now the drama begins. or...has it begun haha.. anywaaaaay look forward to the next chapters to come now that Cagalli found out her daughter is indeed Cathleen. Her son not realizing his sister and father are closer to him than he could even imagine...and what will Athrun do now that the cat is out of the bag. Hmm... BTW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS LOVES. It really really made my days better! **

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	11. Chapter 11

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **First things first. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I really got soo overwhelmed that it makes me want to cry TwT. LOL yeah everyone hates Athrun right now. Poor guy. XD **For further clarifications**. The italicized parts are flashbacks (or if its words/phrases: I am emphasizing on it.) I don't really put the exact timeline like 3 years ago etc. It's not my cup of tea for this story. I do apologize for that but I hope you can bear with it. However, during flashbacks i do drop hints to where and when did it occur like their ages, or the setting which would give you guys idea when did it really happen... But feel free to ask me about the events to when it happened if you guys are really confused. **  
**

Don't worry guys more drama to come. LOL Anyway here's the next chapter.

FictionLover12: twitter is fine I guess;; but I do spam alot of sheninigans and what not or tumblr? Where can I send you the details? :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai**

* * *

_"Aiden don't run or you'll trip"_

_"Mommy hurry hurry" Little Aiden dashed towards the sand to the crashing waves and waved at her. "Uwaa!"_

_"Aiden?"_

_"Mommy! Mommy!" He cried and ran back to Cagalli crying. Cagalli knelt down and welcomed her son to a tight hug._

_"What's wrong baby?" She asked as she wiped the tears on his face._

_He sobbed and pointed at the rocky part of the beach. "Something scary suddenly came out it scared me" He cried._

_Cagalli chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Oh really?" She asked as Aiden gave her a vigorous nod in reply. "Let's see what appeared there shall we?" She asked as she carried her three year old son in her arms and walk towards the rocky shore. "Oh" She giggled and looked at what scared Aiden "Is this it?" She asked pointing at the red crustaceans crawling around. _

_Aiden looked down and bit his lower lip. He looked scared and hugged his mother again. "It's crawling"_

_His mother giggled and patted his back "Sweetheart, this is a crab! You know the little red strips of meat that you eat?"She explained "This is how he looks like when he's alive"_

_Slowly Aiden looked down again and watch the crab crawl on the rocks and fall on the water. "Ah, it fell" Aiden laughed._

Cagalli brushed Aiden's hair as he slept on his bed. It hasn't been that long since Aiden was cradled in her arms. Now he was slowly growing more and more to a young boy and more and more he resembles his father. Looking up close he really was a splitting image of him. She can't deny that. She may have her share on Aiden's appearance but his father's gene dominated it all and all.

Gradually, he was changing and it wouldn't be too soon to see the similarities. Just the thought of it scared and hurt her. Aiden would probably start questioning her about his hair, his eyes and so on. And she would probably tell him the truth. Something she wasn't mentally and emotionally prepared yet. Especially, now that Athrun had decided to walk in to her life again.

"Sweetheart, how am I going to tell you about your father and your sister" She sighed and held his cheeks.

As her thought drifted to Aiden's sister, her daughter. She felt a lump forming on her throat and she fought hard not to sob. She was closer to them even before she could realized it. The thought of Aiden and Cathleen playing and having fun together without knowing the truth pained her.

Silently,she started sobbing. It wasn't a coincedence when they met at the first day of classes. From the first time she tripped on the ground, she rushed towards her helped Cathleen up. She had this weird feeling that she wanted to protect that child...but she pushed them all away.

_"Mommy!" Aiden ran to her as soon as they emerged from the gate. Cagalli stood by the waiting shed waiting for her son to come out._

_"How was the first day of classes" She asked as she swept his midnight colored fringes away from his head._

_"It was fun, I made a lot of friends and Cathleen and I got along really well!" Aiden exclaimed happily as he held the straps of his blue backpack. "We made a lot of friends and played a lot!"_

_"Cathleen?"_

_Aiden nodded his head and pointed at the young girl who had the same hair color as her son. "That's Cathleen. Cathleeen!" He called out and waved at her._

_The young girl named Cathleen looked around and grinned waving back at them._

_"Oh, she's Meyrin's daughter right?" She laughed as she remembered she was the child she met earlier with Meyrin. _

_"Ah, Cagalli!"_

_Cagalli looked back and found a red haired woman walking towards them and waving at her daughter. Cathleen slowly made it to them with her hands on the strap of her back pack. She looked up at Cagalli and smiled shyly._

_"You must be Cathleen" She said bending down a little . "You have a pretty name" Cagalli smiled warmly at her. "I hope my baby isn't causing you problems, sweetheart"_

_Cathleen giggled and shook her head. "No, Aiden's really nice"_

_"Well, shall we go now? Daddy's waiting for us in the car."Meyrin ushered. "We'll go ahead Cagalli" She gave Cagalli a polite nod before turning around and leaving._

_Cathleen and Meyrin bid their goodbyes and Aiden and Cagalli slowly walked to their car as well._

Meeting her was definitely not a coincidence. She just didn't realized anything at first. Looking back now, 7 years before she and Athrun were cuddled on the small couch of their apartment brainstorming names for their soon to be born children. In the end they ended up with Aiden and Cathleen.

No doubt about Athrun still fulfilling her wishes despite their 7 years of separation.

"Mommy?" Slowly, Aiden's pure emerald eyes opened and he gazed up to his mother who was sitting on the edge of his bed. She brushing his hair from his forehead with one hand and the other immediately wiped the tears on her cheeks.

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Sleep Aiden " She whispered and she hummed a song Aiden used to listen when he was a little younger.

The next morning Cagalli found herself asleep on Aiden's bed. Her son still curled up beside her. She glanced at her clock and gasped at the time.

"Craaap!"

She jumped on her feet and rushed towards her room. At the hallway, she bumped into Kira who had a toothbrush on his mouth. "Oh! You're back!"

Kira chuckled and gave his sister a quick hug. "yeah, We came home late and found you asleep beside Aiden. Lacus said we shouldn't bother you guys"

"I see" She nodded and quickly paced towards her room "I have a script to send" she screamed.

* * *

"Daddy?" A little blue haired child popped her head in her father's study and looked at him as he continued to type on his laptop.

Athrun lifted his gaze away from his paperworks and smiled at the sight of his daughter. "Yes, princess?"

Cathleen walked into her father's study and grinned at him "I have a question"

He raised a brow at his child and chuckled. "Alright what is it sweetheart?"

"Do you know how to make apple pies?" She asked as she crossed her arms on her fathers desk and rested her chin on top of it. She looked so cute and curious in her position. It reminded him of how much her personality resembled Cagalli.

"Apple pies?" Athrun blinked several times and shook his head "I'm sorry Cathleen but I don't"

"Oh" Young Cathleen's face fell and sat on the seat.

"What is it for?" he asked

"For Mama Meyrin's birthday"

Of course. Meyrin's Birthday. He glanced on his flip calendar and saw it was just a few days away. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting it. Well, who wouldn't when you have a lot of things going in your head? "Oh..."

"I want to make an apple pie for Mama" Cathleen pouted and looked at her father.

"Well, we can always buy a pie for her" He suggested lamely

Cathleen glared at her father and crossed her arms on her chest. "But I want to make pieees!" She cried.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Footsteps echoed along the hallway of their house as Aiden arrive from school with Kira.

"I'm in the kitchen, baby!" She replied.

Aiden darted in the kitchen with a grin on his face and Cagalli looked at him then to Kira who had just entered after him. "What's up?"

"Cathleen and her mommy's coming here tomorrow okay?"

Cagalli blinked several times and nearly chocked her tea. "W-what?"

"Cathleen said she wanted to learn how to make pies. I said Mommy makes the best pies and she asked me if you can teach her. I said yes" Aiden explained in one breath and grinned at his mother.

Okay. This was really uncalled for. She suddenly had the urge to scream out of frustration. She was to spend time with her daughter. Peachy. Just Peachy. Of course it would be fun and nice but how will she have fun when she knows her daugther is with another family. It will be hard for her emotionally.

"Aiden I..."

"Please say yes mommy?" Aiden pleaded. He had his hands pressed together in a praying position and his eyes glowed and pleaded.

Cagalli sighed and resigned to his plea. "Alright"

"Yeeesss"he punched his small fist in the air and hugged his mother. "Tomorrow's going to be fun!"

_Oh yes it will. _

* * *

**DUNDUNDUUUUN. SO! we're going to have a lot of fun next chapter. I intentionally left Athrun and Cathleen's conversation hanging. It will be clarified next chapter (more flashbacks lol) YEY! A Mother-Daughter bonding? Maybeeee~ I apologize for the short chapter but I hope you guys like it. I have a lot of plans for next chapter. It will be funny, cute and a little bit hurt. The fun is just starting LOL. BTW thank you so much for the reviews It really melts my heart guys. TwT Please forgive my grammar errors. **

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	12. Chapter 12

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Finally, I thought I wasn't going to be able to finish this chapter after a week filled with exams. Since it's a weekend I guess I was able to type everything out. This is probably like one of the longest chapters I've written for this story. Everyone's expecting this mother and daughter bonding... so I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai**

* * *

One thing Cagalli was grateful for was Lacus...because of her, she found a new hobby to do whenever she feels stressed. Baking. Having a sister-in-law who by coincidence was a great cook and had a lot of patience to teach her (no matter how many times she ended up nearly blowing the kitchen) had it perks.

She was practically clueless in the kitchen when she was younger. Sure she knew a thing or two but the only things she could do without burning the whole kitchen down was porridge and sunny side up eggs. Basically, having Aiden made her push herself to learn how to cook. She wanted to make foods for her little baby and now the kitchen was one of the places she could actually ease her mind.

Cagalli clipped her fringes up on her head and put her hands on her waist. She was thinking of making apple pies and cookies with Aiden today...of course with a little bit of company.

Namely, Cathleen and Meyrin.

She pulled back her blonde hair, grabbed her scrunchie and tied it to a messy bun. She pulled out the baking book up in the living roof shelf and wore her reading glasses. She fingered the pages of the book as she read the recipes. She needed to jog her memory a bit.

"Mommy?"

She looked up and smiled at the center of her world. Aiden skipped hop towards her while he tied his little chef apron around his body "I'm almost ready!" He beamed at her.

Cagalli giggled and nodded her head. She loved how Aiden would get excited over baking and cooking. One time he actually said he wanted to be a chef someday and cook Cagalli all her favorite dishes. "So, what time did you say Cathleen and Meyrin would come?"

Aiden shook his head "I didn't know we had a time."He looked at her apologetically 'But I said they can come in the morning!"He chirped.

_DING!DONG!_

She sighed "Speaking of..." Time to meet them and get things over with. Cagalli stood up from her seat and walked towards the entrance of the door, Aiden was silently trailing behind her. She twisted the door open and popped her head out to greet Meyrin and Cathleen but as soon as she saw the two people on their gate she frowned.

"Hello Miss Cagalli" Cathleen waved by the gate. Her daughter looked so pretty with her twin tails all bunned up together like a mouse ears. She was wearing a simple orange summer dress and sandals. She looked adorable. Cagalli would have appreciated Cathleen and ran out to hug her but she kept her foot on the ground and rolled her eyes at the older companion Cathleen was with.

"Good Morning" He greeted.

Cagalli wanted to turn her heel around shut the door close and shoo them away but Aiden was looking forward with his little baking session with Cathleen and she wanted to see her daughter. She begrudgingly looked up to meet familiar forest green eyes. "G-Good Morning...Mr. Zala"

She opened the gate for them and turned around quickly.

"I just dropped her off" He said "I'll pick you up at 5 then Cathleen" Athrun said looking down on his princess and back to Cagalli who had her back at them.

Cathleen glared at Athrun. "Daddy! You can't go now. Let's make pies together with Miss Cagalli and Aiden!" She pouted.

Immediately, Cagalli's head turned back at them shocked. She met with Athrun's eyes widened as well.

"C-Cathleen I can't..."

"Why noooot?!"Cathleen cried and puffed her cheeks. "Let's make pies together so that it will be extra special" She said "A-and If Daddy's here then Daddy can remember all the stuffs and we can make pies with Mama Meyrin!"

Cagalli's heart clenched. She didn't want to get jealous. She didn't want to show any feelings to anyone...not right now.

"Cathleen"

"Daddy pleaseeeee!"She sniffed. Uh-oh. Here comes the waterworks. He silently swore that Cathleen had a talent for acting. Sooner or later she's going to use this against him. He sighed and finally resigned to his daugthers plea.

"Alright, we'll make pies...if its okay with.. Miss..."Athrun looked at Cagalli and thought for a second what to call her "Cagalli"

"You're hereeee!" Aiden waved at Cathleen from their front door and ushered her to come in, leaving Athrun and Cagalli at the entrance alone.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked sounding a little more casual than he was earlier.

Cagalli frowned and sighed. "It's not like I have a choice...Mr. Zala" She said before she walked back in her house.

Athrun slightly smiled and thanked his daughter. Originally, it was Meyrin who was going but Cathleen realized that if Meyrin was coming then the pie wouldn't be a surprise anylonger so she decided to drag Athrun instead. Athrun on the other hand knew nothing of the child's plan. All along he thought he was just to bring her to Cagalli's house then he can work and pick her up by night time.

Seems like fate was turning in his favor at the moment. He would at least like to see how Cagalli would treat Cathleen now that she knew who she really was. He wanted to see them all together. A part of him yearns to see his family complete.

* * *

"Alright now that we have all our ingredients in the table, what do you kids want to make first? The pie or the cookies?"

The two children look at each other as if exchanging a telephatic message and grinned. "COOKIES" They both screamed. Cagalli smiled and watch how much both of them get along so well.

Athrun leaned on the counter and chuckled as he watch Cagalli and the two kids read the book together. He could hear Cagalli explaining a few things to Cathleen and Aiden listened attentively at her as if he was absorbing all of it in his mind. Everything looked normal and perfect. If time could just stay still and stay like this forever...Athrun closed his eyes and tried burning the image down into his head. Cagalli with their children together.

He honestly had to keep his mouth shut but he had the urge to compliment on how she looked as well. With the "Don't mess the chef" apron wrapped around her thin frame, glasses and her fringes pulled up with a few strands falling and hair all tied up in a messy bun. She looked really attractive. More beautiful than she was when he last saw her 7 years ago. She looked hot. He didn't want to push his luck at the moment. He knew Cagalli was still mad at him for everything he did and he was still testing waters. Maybe Cagalli has a safe ground where he can actually stand on and talk to her casually.

"Alright, let's get the dough ready then?" Cagalli smiled as she put her hands on her waist.

"Yeeey!" The two children yelled and they scrambled to grab their own utensils.

The first 10 minutes in the kitchen were uneventful. Cagalli would run around the table and observe how the children were mixing their own batters. Since it was still a little early, the children could at least try and make their own cookies by themselves before she made the real batches.

"Daddy, don't just stand there!" Cathleen scolded him and she hopped off her seat. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to their working area. She gave him a whisk and gave him a bowl and an egg.

"Uhm..."Athrun blinked several times and looked at the foreign utensils he had in his hands. He looked clueless as a puppy.

"You whisk the egg...Mr. Zala" Cagalli said softly as she started flicking the whisk on the bowl she was holding. Aiden watched her intently as she mixed the yolk with the whites evenly.

He watched her. She knew what she was doing. She really did know how to cook. This was new to him. Silently, he mimic Cagalli's actions and whisked away. As soon as he was done he watched Cathleen mix the egg with the rest of the dry ingredients and collected the mixing bowl to her chest.

"Woah, where are you taking that princess?" Athrun asked looking at her curiously.

Cathleen smiled "To the mixer!" She said pointing at the electronic appliance with metal scraps that looked like whisks attached to it.

Cagalli looked back and offered to help her. This is the least she can do for her daughter for now. Cathleen nodded her head happily and held the bowl as Cagalli guided the mixer round and round the bowl. Slowly mixing all the contents altogether.

For the first time in 7 years, Athrun had seen a great amount of resemblance in Cagalli and Cathleen. She may have his hair color but most of Cathleens features where hers.

"Oops!" Cagalli gasp as Cathleen's little hands had trouble holding the bowl.

"Here..." Athrun offered as he held the bowl, standing behind Cathleen and beside Cagalli. The blonde immediately looked at him shocked and accidentally pressed the wrong button causing some of the batters to fly at them.

"Woah!" Athrun jerked but his hands remained on the sides of the bowl. Aiden and Cathleen suddenly burst out laughing and Cagalli sheepishly looked at Athrun

"Sorry" She mumbled. Athrun shook his head and motioned her to continue.

Suddenly, Cathleen squeezed herself out from his daddy "Daddy can help Miss Cagalli. I'm going to see what Aiden is doing" she chirped as she saw Aiden bring out cookie cutters of different shapes.

"Ah..." Cagalli was about to speak but she gave up on it.

"Sorry, Cathleen's going to mess up your kitchen. I'm sure of it" Athrun whispered.

Cagalli snorted and smiled a little "It's alright."

Athrun smiled and looked at her. He noticed there was a batter on her cheeks and he reached out for her face and wiped it with his thumb immediately startling her. Cagalli moved back slightly and Athrun softly apologized.

As soon as the dough was ready they rolled it out on the cookie sheet. The two kids started pressing the cutter on their doughs. Aiden had chosen the car cookie cutters and Cathleen choose the bear and woman cookie cutter. Athrun and Aiden were talking animately about cars and laughed. Athrun grinned at Aiden and ruffle his silky midnight blue hair as Aiden pouted. The perfect Father-son scene nearly break Cagalli's heart.

"Can I ride your car again Mr. Athrun?" Aiden pleaded

Cagalli gave Athrun a look and Athrun smiled "of course, sport. We can ride now if you want" he joked and Cagalli cleared her throat. "But you need permission from your commander though" He kidded.

Aiden laughed and faked a salute towards Cagalli.

The blonde rolled her eyes and ignored Athruns remark. She observed her son as he pressed the cutter on the dough and peel the excess off. "Aiden, don't forget to dip your cutter on the flour before you cut" Cagalli reminded him as Athrun messed Aiden's hair again and occupied himself on the sink before Cagalli kicks him out of her house.

"Okay!" The young boy nodded

Cagalli kissed Aiden's head and watch him enjoy what his doing before she approached Cathleen across Aiden who had a hard time with her cutters.

"sweetheart, pull the excess gently" She said bending over a little and assisting her. Suddenly, Aiden giggled. "What's so funny, baby?" Cagali asked looking at Aiden across the table

Aiden shook his head "Mommy suddenly looks like Cathleen." He grinned

Athrun nearly dropped the dish he was silently washing by the sink and looked back to see Cagalli's reaction.

Cagalli lips tugged a weak smile on her lips and reached for Aiden's head. She messed his hair a little "Maybe I was sitting too much with Cathleen that we suddenly looked alike" She gave a strained laugh.

"But of course I look like mommy the most" He exclaimed proudly.

Cagalli nodded and kissed the top of his forehead. "Of course you do baby." She said. "L-Let me get the laundry outside . Aiden you're in charge here for a few minutes okay?" She excused herself and hurriedly walked out of the kitchen.

Who was she fooling? Athrun heard her voice crack as she excused herself from the kitchen. He wiped his hands dry on the apron, Cathleen insisted him on wearing and untie it from his back. "Uh, Kids I need to go the bathroom for sec. don't burn the kitchen alright!" He reminded them and searched for Cagalli in the house.

He found her in the living room leaning on the wall. She had a hand on her mouth as if she was supressing herself not to sob loudly. Wordlessly, he reached for her and pulled her into a hug.

Cagalli buried her face on his chest and cried. She didn't even bother to fight. Not when the kids were just across the room.

"I..I can't do this anymore Athrun...I can't" She sobbed. As much as she was happy about what Aiden said she couldn't. Cathleen doesn't know the truth neither does Aiden but the weight of the words Aiden made her heart twist and clench. It was already hard to think that Cathleen was gone together with Athrun 7 years ago and now that they were here, baking like a real family it was hard to accept that Cathleen sees someone else as her sees Meyrin as her Mother and not her. She was only "Miss Cagalli" to her.

"Hush..."Athrun soothed her back and kissed the top of her head gently. Athrun new how she felt. Aiden never even once paid attention to him even if he tries to. He had attempted to be a good father a lot of times to him. Offered Aiden a ride home whenever he picks up Cathleen from school, praised him for the stars he received and tried to be friendly with him. He longed to hear Aiden call him daddy as much as Cagalli wanted to hear Cathleen call her mommy.

He brushed her hair lightly and rested his chin on top of her head. Cagalli kept her face buried on his chest with her hands squeezed in between her face and his chest while she sobbed. He knew deep down this was all his fault. If he was the root of all these miseries in their life.

When she calmed down, Athrun tilt her chin up and wiped the traces of tears on her cheek. "Cathleen's enjoying your company. I can guarantee you that" He whispered as he held her face on his hands. He looked at her with the same looks he had when they were still together and tried hard not to kiss her on the spot.

Cagalli looked up at Athrun, staring at the same eyes Aiden had. Suddenly, She was lost. Athrun Zala still had an effect on her despite all her hate towards him. Realizing their proximity with each other. She gently pushed herself away and looked away. "You better go back to the children...Athrun. Before they do something wrong. I'll follow" She managed to say.

Athrun sighed and dropped his hands on his side and nodded. "Just...enjoy the day Cagalli" he said before he left.

When Athrun left, Cagalli sighed heavily and leaned on the wall again. All her feelings were crashing to one another. Her long lost feelings for the man she once loved, her feelings for family, her feelings of hate towards him for breaking her.

_The mind cannot take over the heart nor the heart cannot take over the heart._

* * *

"Yeeey! We're done!" Aiden exclaimed as Athrun pulled out the last tray of cookies they made.

Cagalli smiled proudly at the two kids. "I'm proud of you two. You guys did a good job!" She said as she took a bite of the cookies Cathleen and Aiden made.

"Miss Cagali! I can't wait for the pie to finish!" Cathleen grinned as she glanced at the pie in the oven "I can't wait to give it to Mama Meyrin tomorrow on her birthday!"

The blonde squatted infront of Cathleen and patted her cheeks lightly."Well, I'm sure Meyrin will like your pie" She gave her a sad smile.

Cathleen's eyes glowled in delight "Really?!"

"Yes! I'm sure" Cagalli confirmed. Suddenly, Cathleen threw her arms around Cagalli's neck and thanked her. She kissed her on the cheek that nearly made Cagalli cry.

"That's for teaching me to make pies. Thank youu!"she giggled.

"Anytime...sweetheart" Cagalli managed to squeak before she stood up and turned around to wipe her tears.

As soon as the pies and cookies were all done. All four of them were gathered around the table to do some taste check test. The aroma was sweet the mixture of the apple and Cinnamon filled their nosestrils.

"Well, it's good to go. grab a slice, baby" Cagalli offered as she handed the two children their plates.

Athrun was the first to dig in and grab a slice. "This is good Cagalli!"

While eating their pies, Aiden looked at how Athrun stared at Cagalli while she ate and talked to Cathleen. He had this satisfied smile on his face. Feeling the same emerald eyes boring on him, Athrun looked at his son "What's wrong Aiden?"

"Mister Athrun, do you like my mommy?" He asked causing Cagalli to chock her pie and looked at Aiden slightly mortified at the question.

Athrun chuckled. He forgot how observant and blunt Aiden was sometimes. Totally a mixture of both Athrun and Cagalli's personality "Your Mommy...is a very pretty girl. Everyone likes her" He replied and smirked at Cagalli.

Cathleen stared at Cagalli and giggled "Daddy's right. Miss Cagalli is pretty and I like her" She agreed.

* * *

"Here you go. I put your special pie in a box and ribbon."Cagalli handed Cathleen her packed pie and smiled.

The young girl smiles grew wide and hugged Cagalli and kissed her on the cheek again. "Thank You Miss Cagalli!" She squealed and giggled.

Caglli chuckled and kissed her forehead before Cathleen jumped in the car with the box of pie in her arms. She turned around and faced Athrun who was standing behind her watching everything unfold.

"Thanks...for today Athrun" Cagalli mumbled and handed him a bag of cookies "I made a few extras...just incase Cathleen wants one...and the recipe is inside the bag as well" She said

Athrun nodded and reached for the bag in her hand in the process he was able to tug her and pull her into a hug.

"Ath-"

"Shh, don't cry..."Athrun rested his chin on top of her head and his hands rested on her waist. "Cagalli..."

"I'm not" She mumbled on his chest and pushed him away gently. "Go away now...before the children sees us and gets any weird ideas. "

Athrun sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "Just tell me if you want to spend time with her."

The blonde gently nodded her head and bit her lip unsure of what would happen if she spent more time with Cathleen.

Not that she didn't want to but... she might not be able to contain herself and tell them everything. How will the children react about that. What about Meyrin? If the secret gets out it's not only the two of them who will be greatly affected.

* * *

**Done!~ ...for this chapter. LOL okay this fic isn't under the genre of hurt and comfort for nothing. I kinda felt sad while writing the part when Cagalli runs out and cries.I hope you guys liked this chapter. **_Btw, has anyone of you watched the GS Remaster? LOL I just saw Shiho, Shinn, Meyrin, Luna and Rey in the latest episode._** LOL OKAY THAT WAS RANDOM but.. I thought you guys might just want to know. **

**Anyway, would you guys like another family bonding chapter? Just tell me maybe I could try and squeeze in another one**.

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	13. Chapter 13

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Oh, Gosh! Sorry for the super duper late update. Writer's block was such an ass that I ended up staring at my documents for hours. I've been dealing with a lot of stuffs and shit lately so forgive me for the delay. I hope you guys would like this chapter. I'm really beginning to feel sorry for Cagalli lol... then yet again I do have to remind you that this genre is Hurt/Comfort/Romance so do expect a lot of hurt here and there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai**

* * *

_He intertwined his hands with hers as they laid flat together on the hood of his car. He listened to her slow calm breathing and looked at his companion already asleep beside him._

_Athrun chuckled and watch her sleep. It was their fourth monthsary and he decided to bring her star gazing this month. Unfortunately, after a heavy day at school and sneaking out the window because her brother was an ass and didn't allow her to go out, she was tired. It was past 11 in the evening and she was already snoring away._

_"bring me back my shoes...Kira" Cagalli mumbled in her sleep._

_He wondered what kind of dream was she having and he silently laughed at his girlfriend as he continued to watch her. Star gazing had no meaning if he watched alone so... he just gazed at Cagalli instead._

_Cagalli squirmed a little and turned to face Athrun. She slowly snuggled herself into Athrun's chest and smiled "You smell good" She mumbled._

_"Really?" He said as he lowered his head and brush his lips against her cheeks lightly. He let go of her hands and placed his on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Cagalli nodded and kept her eyes close. "You know" He whispered as he suddenly trailed soft kisses on her jaw up to the base of her neck "It's unfair that you sleep.. "He repeated his little teasing and lightly bit Cagalli' on the crook of her neck "..and leave me star gazing alone."_

_Her amber eyes shot open as she felt stinging sensation on her neck and slapped him on the chest. "You idiot! what are you doing?' She sat up and touched her neck._

_Athrun smiled triumphantly seeing her awake and fiesty again. "Marking?" He answered innocently._

_Cagalli gaped at him and rummaged through her bag for her pocket mirror. When she found it she looked at herself and saw a reddened spot on her neck. "Shit"_

_Her boyfriend laughed and leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheeks. "That's for ignoring me and sleeping on our date" He laughed._

_Cagalli rolled her eyes and gripped Athrun by the collar and returning the favor of marking her at Athrun._

Athrun lay on his bed with his a hand behind his head and the other playing with an object hung around his neck. He stared at the _circular object_ and traced the edges with his fingers and sighed heavily.

"Athrun?"

He looked down at the red head lying beside him and quickly hid the _circular_ _object_ under his shirt. She reached for the lamp and opened it. Her long red locks falling down on her shoulder. "Why are you still awake?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"N-nothing."He shook his head. "Did I wake you up?"

Meyrin sighed and sat up, revealing her plain shirt and purple pajamas to him. She gave him a i'm-not-buying-that-look and pulled out the pillow in between them. "Your face says other wise" She softly said as she reached for his cheeks. "Tell me?"

He touched her hands caressing his cheeks and smiled lightly. "I'm alright promise. Go back to sleep Meyrin" He said as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Meyrin frowned and gave up. She shifted lightly on the side of her bed and returned back to sleep still bothered of what going on in Athruns head.

* * *

"Darling?"

A middle age man turned his head around and faced a middle aged woman who was smiling warmly at him. Her midnight hair flowing along with the cool breeze of the evening.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she tighten her robe around her body. "It's a little bit cold to be staying outside. You might get sick, Patrick"

Patrick sighed and rested his hands on the marble railings of their balcony. "I was just thinking of our son, Lenore"

"Athrun?" She asked confused "Is anything wrong? Did he and Meyrin have a problem? Is Cathleen alright?"A wave of concern flashed through her face.

Patrick shooked his head and sighed again "The last time I saw him...He seemed out of it. "He clenched his fists.

Lenore Zala placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "Darling, maybe you were too harsh on him. I still think you should loosen up and _let him be a man._ He's an adult already."

Patrick grunted and look at his wife disagreeing with her. "He still has a lot to learn, Lenore. He already made a fool of himself once. I'm not letting him be the one to put the name of Zala in shame again."

His wife shook her head. There was no way she'd get pass to Patricks head when he has his mind set in something. She could only hope for the best for her son right now.

* * *

"Cagalli.."

"Cagalli Hibiki! are you listening?!"

Cagalli snapped back from her personal space inside her head when her boss decided to pop her bubble with a deafening scream. "Huh? Oh Sorry Mrs. Durrandal"

Her pregnant chief sighed and placed her hand on her hips. "The manuscript you edited is a mess. Are you alright?"

Cagalli exhaled a tired breath and shook her head "Sorry chief, I'm just a little out of myself lately."

Mrs. Durrandal patted her on the shoulder lightly and rubbed her bulging stomach. "I'm really sorry for dumping all of my work on you dear. Miriallia got herself a handful as well"

"No!..No It's okay. I understand perfectly your having a difficulty in your pregnancy right now. "Cagalli smiled "Keeping the baby healthy is your priority right now not the work!" She said.

Talia Durrandal smiled meekly at her employee "I understand. How about you take a week leave now and sort out whatever is bugging you"

the blonde looked up eyes widened "Chief a week is..."

"is long enough." She said cutting Cagalli mid-sentence " Cagalli, I'd rather have my employees working in top shape rather than seeing them looking like their falling apart with whatever they're dealing with right now while they work"

"But.."

"No buts..Tomorrow you'll start you're leave" She said sternly "I'll have Abby take over for now but when you come back I want you to work your ass off alright?"

Cagallli sighed and nodded her head. "Thanks Mrs. Durrandal"

* * *

Day one of her day off and Cagalli was bored to death. There wasn't anything much to do around the house. She could bake but her mood wasn't really up for anything remotely close to dealing with the kitchen. If she force herself in it she might end up burning the house down. She sighed for the umpteenth time and placed down the magazine on her lap. Lacus and Kira were out again to buy stuffs for the baby, leaving her alone in the house.

Lacus insisted on using some of Aiden's old baby stuffs but Kira insisted to add a few more new infant stuffs. Her son. Aiden was still at school and there was still 2 hours left before she could pick him up.

2 more hours of torture. If she didn't find anything to keep her thoughts occupied she would end up thinking of her daughter and end up crying again. A few seconds later her thoughts were distracted by a shrieking voice from outside her home.

"Mommyyyyyyy!"

Her eyes widened at the familiarity and she practically jumped out off the sofa and dash out of to the door to find her son beaming at her.

"I'm home mommy!" he waved at her as he skipped hop to Cagalli and give her a tight hug.

"AIDEN?! How did you get home?" Cagalli asked looking at him confused. There was still 2 hours of school left yet her son was on their door step giving her a hug. "Shouldn't you still be at school?"

The young boy shook his head and flashed her a wide grin "They told us to go home early today and I got to ride Mr. Athrun's cool car again!"

"WHA-"

"Sorry about that Ca-Ms Hibiki" a voice said from their gate. Cagalli turned her head towards the gate to find Athrun wearing a simple dress shirt and pants and behind her was little Cathleen fixing her long midnight blue tresses "But I couldn't leave him alone in the shed so I decided to bring him home instead."

"Mommy! I want a car like Mr. Athruns someday" Aiden suddenly gushed out. "It's so cool and fast!"

Cagalli gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead. "Alright, we'll go buy one" She giggled when Aiden punched his fist in the air and scream for joy. "When you get old enough baby" She said tapping his little nose lightly with her fingers. "Now go back in the house and change"

Aiden pouted and nodded his head obediently.

"Miss Cagalli can I come in too?" Cathleen asked as Cagalli approached them at the gate. "I think I need to go to the little girls bathroom" She said shyly to which made Cagalli smile.

"Of course, honey" Cagalli bent a little and patted her head.

Athrun and Cagalli waited for Cathleen to disappear in the house before they looked at each other hesitantly for a few seconds.

"I suppose I have to thank you for bringing him home safely "Cagalli said as she cupped her elbows and looked away.

Athrun shook his head and smiled a little "I was around the area when I saw children going home from the direction of the kids school" He explained casually at her "I went to check them out and saw them together sitting at the shed talking and laughing."

The way Athrun described it was too good to be true. Their children getting along really well with each other without knowing the truth made Cagalli's heart clench. She'd pay to watch the two of them laugh and play around together.._.like they were supposed to be._

"But, Athrun" she looked up "Please, don't do this again. I don't want him to get attach to you" She mumbled.

His brows furrowed and looked down at her, confused. "Why? Are you saying I don't have the right to spend time with my son?"

She shook her head and bit her lip but refused to respond.

"Cagalli, aren't you being unfair?"

"Unfair?!" She snapped back and glare at him "I wonder Who's being unfair here?!"

The fact that Athrun gets to spend time with Aiden while she couldn't spend time with Cathleen was unfair.

"Daddy?"

Cagalli looked back and found Cathleen standing by their doorstep with a curious look on her face. "Are you fighting with Miss Cagalli?" She asked

Athrun sighed and smiled a little at his ever so curious daughter. "No, princess. We were just talking about stuffs"

"Adult stuffs?" she asked innocently as she looked up to Cagalli and Athrun.

Her father nodded confirming her question and carried her in his arms. "Are you ready to go home and do your homework?"

The miniature Cagalli nodded her head and looked at Cagalli. "Miss Cagalli has a really pretty house" She beamed at her and reached for her face to kiss her on the cheeks. "Can we bake again? Aiden says Miss Cagalli can bake a mean chocolate cake too!" She giggled.

Cagalli chuckled and nodded her head. "Y-yeah, of course Cathleen..You can come here anytime"

"Can I come too?" Athrun asked sounding innocent but only received a hard cold glare from Cagalli. "Well..umm, I guess we have to go then."

The blonde watch them as they rode their jet black convertible and disappear at the corner of the street.

Everyday was getting harder for her ever since Athrun told her that Cathleen was her daughter, their daughter...Aiden's twin. Whenever she sees, Cathleen, the mother ego inside of her wanted to just hug her tight and never let her go.

Her daughter she hasn't seen in 7 years. Her daughter she haven't held for 7 years. Her daughter who she haven't heard her call her "Mommy" for 7 years.

As she walked back inside her house, Her and Athrun's conversation replayed in her head.

_"Please, don't do this again. I don't want him to get attach to you" She mumbled._

_"Why? Are you saying I don't have the right to spend time with my son?"_

_Right_. He had every right. She never denied that but she was afraid that if Aiden gets too close and attach to Athrun, he might end up getting hurt. Cagalli was afraid Athrun might leave just like he did before and leave Aiden broken hearted. And as a mother it was the last thing ever she wanted to see. To see her son, Aiden hurt by his loved ones. Athrun did it once and obviously can do it again.

So as early as now she had to stop it. She didn't care if she was the one who'll get hurt in the process but just not her son.

"Mommy?" Aiden stared at his mother as she closed the door behind her. He rushed to her side as he saw a few tears spill down on the cheeks of Cagalli. "Mommy, why are you crying? Did Mister Athrun do something mean to you?!"

Cagalli shook her head a little and wiped her tears. She take in a sharp breath and sniffed. "N-no baby"

"Why are you crying then Mommy? Who made you cry?"Aiden asked worriedly "I'm gonna kick their butt!" he exclaimed to which Cagalli found funny.

"Aiden, where did you learn to speak like that!" Cagalli lightly chided and smiled at her son. Aiden was a proctective caring little boy and she love him so much for that. "I just stubbed my toe on the step, sweetheart. How are you going to kick butts?" She joked and kissed Aiden on the forehead.

"Really?"

"Yes, really Aiden. Mommy just got a little clumsy, that's all"

The young child sighed and nodded his head accepting Cagalli's words before darting to the living room to watch his favorite show.

Cagalli could only sigh and watch her son and think how long could she keep up with all these _secrets_.

* * *

**Secrets. HMMM How many secrets are theree? I...I don't knoow~ just kidding. Well there are still a few secret yet to unfold. Just a little bit more. Probably they'll pop out in the next few chapters. AND Honestly, I still don't know how many chapters are left here but I do have the ending in mind already. This fic could go on 5 chapters more or 10 chapters more..depends on how much I write per chapter I guess.**

**Anyway, here's a little bit of information about the next chapter. The reunion is bounded to happen next chapter with a little few people added. Cathleen's little secret a bit of AsuCaga and yeah more children bonding. **

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEW I TOTALLY LOVE READING THEM AND BOOSTS ME UP IN FINISHING THIS FIC.**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	14. Chapter 14

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Finally, I apologize for the month delay. My drafts for this story was accidentally thrown out by yours truly. I was sorting out old papers and I kinda forgot I wrote them in a used bond paper and side from that I was busy with school so. Yep, this fic got delayed. T_T SORRY. I also learned that had this sort of wikipage and I was amused when I searched my name there and poof! It appeared! Lol I think every author has their own wiki page. Pretty neat. I found out that I've been around for almost 8 years already sdlfjg... Holy crap it's been THAT long already :O

Anyway enough of that, Here's today's installment!

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

Scorching heat, crashing waves, people wearing their best swimsuits, giggling children on the shore as they build their sand castles, groups playing beach volley ball and ice shaves. Cagalli sighed and fixed her hat, hiding her growing blonde tresses underneath it from the bright summer sun as they arrived at the beach resort.

"We're heree!" Her seven year old child jumped up and down and dashed out towards the crashing waves.

"Aiden!" Cagalli called as she watch her son laugh and run after the waves and fall back.

"He looks very happy doesn't he?"

Cagalli turned her head and nodded her head silently as her sister-in-law and her brother stand beside her. "He hasn't been on the beach for 4 years" She explained.

"Well, that makes sense" Kira chuckled and watch his nephew wave at him

"Papa Kira! Mommy! Mama Lacus!" He lifted up a drifted seaweed up and showed it to them.

"Shall we find Meyrin and her family then?" Lacus clapped her hands together and smiled at them.

The blonde could only sigh and nod her head. "Aiden, lets go!"

2 weeks earlier, Meyrin informed Cagalli that she was able to reserve a villa for both of their families. Cagalli was so speechless and didn't know what to do. She could have rejected the offer but Aiden suddenly got excited upon hearing about the beach and it was a post birthday celebration for Meyrin.

As she and her family walked towards their villa, Cagalli started to drown herself deep in her thoughts again. Either way she was going to find out about everything. About Athrun and Cathleen that is. If Athrun hadn't told her about Cathleen then perhaps this was the day she would have learned everything and it wouldn't be the best reunion. Somehow she was thankful Athrun had told her about Cathleen prior, at least she was able to prepare herself mentally and emotionally. Sort of.

"Ah! Aiden!"

Cagalli lifted her head and saw a young child at the balcony of their villa, waving at them with a huge smile plastered on her face. Aiden pulled out his hands from his mother's hold and dashed towards Cathleen who was jumping up and down excitedly.

Aiden and Cathleen hugged each other and laughed. "You're late!" Cathleen said

The blonde watch her two children laugh and start talking about the shells by the shore. They were just too precious not to watch.

"Cathleen, what's the noise all abou-OH!" Cathleen's mother, Meyrin smiled at her guests. "You guys made it!" She exclaimed happily and gave Cagalli a quick hug.

"Couldn't miss it" Cagalli lied and smiled at her.

Meyrin giggled and nodded her head. "Let's go in and make yourselves comfortable."She ushered.

Within minutes, everyone was settled down and gathered in the living room of their beach villa. Cagalli introduced her twin brother Kira and her expecting wife Lacus to Meyrin and said that they wanted to tag along their mini vacation.

"It's nice to meet you" Lacus giggled and patted Kira's knees urging him to say the same thing.

"Sorry we crashed your vacation" He chuckled

The red head giggled and shook her head. "It's okay. As they say the more the merrier and It's really a pleasure to meet the two of you" Meyrin smiled warmly at Kira and Lacus.

"Ms. Meyrin where's Mr Athrun?" Aiden asked as he stuffed his face with cookies.

"Hmm, he's out by the shore or something"Meyrin replied and clapped her hands as an idea popped in her mind "Oh yeah! Why don't we all go to the beach and look for him"

Internally, Cagalli groaned and rolled her eyes. That was the last thing she'd want to do on the beach. Look for your ex who obviously was trying to avoid her.

* * *

Athrun shove his hands inside the pocket of his board shorts and inhaled the fresh ocean breeze. This was what he feared for. Meyrin and Cagalli getting along together to the point that they wanted to have their vacation spent together. It was going to be hard for him to act normally especially when Cagalli's there practically a room away from them. He didn't want to throw any suspicions about his and Cagalli's past. He knew how sensitive Meyrin was about his past even though she doesn't say it. She was an open book and was always easy to read.

"Daddyyy"

He looked back to find his little princess joggig towards him dressed up in a one piece green swimsuit with frills on the body and behind her was Aiden wearing a board shorts with waves printed on them and a unzipped short sleeved towel jacket on top.

"Up for a swim kids?" He asked bent a little, messing their hair up and smiled at them. The two children nodded their head and ran back to Meyrin to gather their life jacket and swimming board. He noticed that they set up a Beach umbrella and blankets to rest on not too far from him.

Sitting underneath the beach umbrella was a scowling blonde who had her knees brought up to her chest and was hugging them. Cagalli looked very pissed. She, as well, was always easy to read. She was obviously wearing her swim wear against her will and whoever made her wear it did a very good job. She looked so young and pretty in her black and white two piece. So pretty that she attracts the men without knowing.

He grumbled something incoherent and scared the two young men who were attempting to approach her from behind with a mean glare."So you wear swim suit now" Athrun asked as he dropped the towel hung over his shoulder over Cagalli's head and walked away. "Just cover up a bit. You attract to much attention"

Cagalli looked up and her scowled deepened. True, she didn't like wearing swimsuit. It was Lacus and Aiden who were both persistent.

_"Lacus I didn't bring any swim suit along with me." She said_

_His sister-in-law giggled and dug through her luggage. "You're lucky I brought some along with me. I know this was going to happen"_

_"Lacus...give me a break" She sighed and stared at the piece Lacus showed her. It was a black and white two piece where the top piece had a string that was tied on the neck. "Oh no I won't wear that!"_

In the end, Lacus wouldn't take no for an answer and Meyrin had to barge in and say she should wear those and even teased her that might even get herself a boyfriend.

"Boyfriend huh" Cagalli mentally groaned and wrapped the towel around her body hiding her assets before anyone else sees them. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly and wondered how Athrun still remembered what were her likes and dislikes. He still knew her personality despite the 7 years.

_"I want you to know I love you, I still do"_

She shook her head and rested it on her knees. Thinking about what Athrun said that time was not a good idea. Afterall, she has no plans on getting back together with him. She didn't want his relationship with Meyrin to get ruined because of her nor does she want Meyrin to get hurt and more importantly her children to get hurt.

"Sorry, I had to leave you alone here Cagalli" Meyrin apologized and sat down beside her.

"It's okay. Did the kids get their inflatables?" Cagalli asked and Meyrin nodded. She pointed at the two children who were playing by the shore and laughing.

Suddenly, Meyrin laughed and watch Aiden tumble down the sand and pull Cathleen."The two get along so well. It's really cute"

Cagalli gulped and nodded her head. By the shore she watch Aiden and Cathleen wade and splash water at each other. Their laughters were music to her ears. "Where's Kira and Lacus?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh, your brother's still at the villa waiting for Ms. Lacus" Meyrin replied as she grabbed her sunblock and applied it on to her arms.

Soon, the adults were all resting on the beach blanket. Lacus went out to the beach wearing a tankini and despite being pregnant she looked very pretty. Kira had a shirt and board shorts on and they were both talking about their baby. Athrun was lying pretending to be asleep while Meyrin sat beside him and was busy talking to Cagalli while they watch over their children when..

"Aiden!" Lacus gasped.

Cagalli's eye immedietely flew to where Aiden and Cathleen were swimming upon hearing her little boy's name. The young girl was screaming and looking around while she held Aiden's swimming board.

Before Cagalli could even run towards the water, Athrun had already threw away his shirt off and started swimming towards Cathleen and Aiden.

"Daddy!" Cathleen cried as she grasp tightly on the board.

Athrun looked around for any signs of Aiden and mumbled a curse. "Cathleen, listen to daddy. I want you to hold tight on the board and keep kicking towards the shore. I'm going to find Aiden."

Cathleen sniffed and nodded her head.

"Hold onto it tightly. Don't let go" He whispered and hugged his daughter before he submerged under water.

"Aiden!" Cagalli cried as Kira and Lacus held her. Meyrin caught Cathleen by the shore and pulled her into a hug. She slowly led the child back to their blanket and wrapped a towel around her before rushing beside the screaming blonde.

After a few minutes, Athrun was back on shore with the young boy gathered in his immediately rushed towards Athrun and Aiden and collapsed on her knees as Athrun laid the boy on the sand. "Aiden! Aiden" She gently shook him by the shoulder.

"I-I'm going to call the medics!" Meyrin stared in horror as she stared at the motionless Aiden. Athrun looked up at her and nodded his head.

"Please"

"Stay here Lacus. I'll just get some more towels. Cagalli needs someone to calm her down" Kira softly said as he rushed towards their villa.

The blonde sobbed as Aiden remained motionless despite her constant shaking. Athrun held her hand and looked at her. "Calm down" He softly said and he started performing resucitation on his son. A few more seconds Aiden began coughing and he slowly opened his eyes. His bright emerald eyes meeting Athruns.

Athrun sighed in relief and hugged Aiden. "Thank goodness your safe" he whispered. "I thought I was going to lose you"

"M-mommy" Aiden coughed and turned his head at the stunned Cagalli.

Athrun's sudden actions startled Cagalli. She was frozen in place. Athrun had showed so much affection towards Aiden that it breaks her heart. She watched Aiden cough as Athrun helped him to sit up. He clung to Athrun tightly and suddenly cried.

"Mommy" Aiden reached for his mother and she welcomed him openly in he arms as he began sobbing. Cagalli hugged Aiden and soothed his back. "It's okay baby. It's alright now...Big boys don't cry right?"she whispered as she rested her cheeks on his wet hair.

"Aideeeen!" Cathleen ran to Aiden and hugged him as she cried. "I thought I was gonna lose my best friend" She sobbed.

Aiden sniffed and patted Cathleen's back. "I'm okay. Your daddy saved me!" He said as he finally grinned his little goofy smile.

The rest of the day passed by like a blur for Cagalli. After Cathleen and Aiden's nerve wrecking accident, they all remained by the shore and chat among themselves. Cagalli hadn't removed her eyes away from Aiden as he and Cathleen build their sand castles not too far away from them. Every time Aiden rushes towards the sea to gather sea water with his beach bucket her heart races. Every time Aiden rushes towards the sea she felt like Aiden was going to drown again. Losing her son was what she feared the most and earlier she thought she was going to loose her most prized possession. Nearly half of her died as Aiden lay motionless on the sand.

Soon, the sun set and everyone else retreated back to their Villa. Meyrin and Lacus started preparing their dinner while Cagalli made sure Aiden took a bath and changed into a more comfortable clothing.

"From now on, you're not going to swim on the beach" Cagalli said as she slipped Aiden's favorite shirt one. "You really scared me back there" Aiden's mother sighed.

"Whaat?"Aiden groaned "How about the pool?"he asked as he struggled to wear his white shirt. "If I can't swim why did we go to the beach for Mommy?"

Cagalli sighed. There was no stopping Aiden with questions if she didn't allow him to do anything he liked. "Alright Alright. You can swim in the pool instead baby"

Aiden held the collar of his shirt and popped his head out and grinned. His midnight blue hair all messed up and sticking out everywhere. "Really?!" He said looking up at his mother.

"Yes" Cagalli smiled and brushed his hair. "I don't want to loose you, baby" she softly whispered and kissed his forehead. "Okay, go play with Cathleen now. You're all done"

"Yey! Cathleen, I can swim in the pool insteaaaaaaad"He ran screaming along the hallway.

* * *

Athrun Zala didn't know what kicked in when he saw his children panicking earlier. Seeing Cathleen screaming calling Aiden repeatedly immediately sent him dashing towards them. Probably that's what they meant about _paternal's instinct. _He knew something was wrong. he had the sense to protect his children despite the years they missed out. From the very start he already swore to himself he would do anything to protect his children. Even at the cost of his life.

The first time Cagalli broke the news about getting pregnant, He didn't even think twice about it and immediately hugged her. He was happy, very happy. Cagalli, his girlfriend at that time was carrying something that was already part of him. It might have been too early for them to start a family but he wanted to have a family...with her someday.

Athrun closed his eyes as he stood by the shore. The memories he had with Cagalli played in his mind.

"How long are you going to stand like that?"

Athrun turned his head and saw a blonde walking towards him with a shawl wrapped around her body. She had her hair tied up into a messy bun and she had impassive expression painted all over her face.

"I could ask the same to you. What are you doing here?"He asked back with a small smile.

Cagalli sighed and stood beside Athrun. She stared out at the vast body of water before them and clasped her hands behind her back. "I..just want to thank you..." She softly mumbled and turned to look at him. "for saving my son"

Athrun shook his head and faced her. "_Our_ son" He whispered, correcting her. "He is my son too, Cagalli. Please don't deny that.

She bit her lip and tried to avoid eye contact when she saw something shine on his chest. Carefully, she reached for the small object hung around Athrun's neck. It was barely seen but the moonlight made it go unnoticed.

"This.."Her eyes grew wide and flew immediately to his. "A-Athrun this is..."

He silently nodded his head and held her hands that was fingering the ring hung around his neck on a sliver chain. "It is."He softly said confirming her unfinished statement.

_"I, Athrun Zala promise and swear to be the best partner in life, to protect not only you but" Athrun smiled and touched her protruding stomach "our children with all my life and give you more than happiness you all deserve .I promise to stay by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over" He vowed as he slipped a silver band on her slender fingers and kissed it._

_"I, Cagalli Hibiki promise and swear to be the best partner in life, to give you all the love I can give, share with you these blessings "Cagalli touching her stomach "our children. I promise to stay by your side, to be the joy of your heart and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over" She finished her vow and slipped the ring on his ring finger._

_"And I can kiss the bride" Athrun chuckled and lifted Cagalli's chin up before kissing her softly on the lips. "Congratulations Mrs. Zala"_

_Cagalli smiled and punched him lightly on the chest. "That doesn't sound bad after all. Mr. Zala" she winked and kissed him back again. _

"I..." Cagalli slipped her hands from his hold and looked down. "...w-why do you still have that?"

"I promise to stay by your side" Athrun said repeating the vows they swore in front of each other 7 years back. They weren't really _officially_ married. Athrun had set up their apartment to a candle light dinner and there they exchanged vows and ring. He slowly lifted her chin up to meet her gaze. She had tears welling up the corners of her eyes "I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses" he whispered looking at her and wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks with his thumb.

"A-Athrun..don't" Cagalli managed to squeak. All those memories with him only made her heart clench. All those promises and dreams with him were gone the moment he disappeared in her life. All those memories she tried to repressed at the back of her mind

Athrun Zala didn't break his gaze at her"I meant what I said back then"

_"I want you to know I love you, I still do"_

"Athrun please...don't..."Cagalli bit her lower lip and tried to gaze down but it was impossible. Athrun had her where he wanted her. He was always good at maintaining her in eye contact. Probably, because despite the years, Athrun still had his spot in her heart. Deep inside regardless of all the hate and grudge against him. He was still special.

Without any words Athrun lowered his head down onto hers. Their proximity getting smaller and smaller. Their lips only a few centimeters apart.

"Daddy!"

Immediately, Cagalli withdrew herself from Athrun and turned her back from him. From the villla Cathleen, jogged towards them and stared at them curiously. "Hmmm?"

"W-what is it Princess" Athrun scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Cathleen stared at her father and saw Cagalli retreat back to their villa silently. "Uh, Mama Meyrin said it's almost dinner time. Daddy should go back inside"

Of course, Meyrin. How can he forget about her. She was only meters away from him and Cagalli. "O-oh, Okay" Athrun nodded his head and looked down on his daughter. "Why are you all smiling" He asked bending down and brush her fringes.

His daughter laughed "Daddy likes Ms. Cagalli"It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

Athrun eyes widened. His daughter saw them. Is she going to tell Meyrin. "Cathleen I..."He rambled through his mind to say something. "I was..uh..blowing Ms. Cagalli's eyes because..."

Cathleen suddenly giggled and turned around "I won't tell Mama Meyrin. Daddy almost kissed Ms. Cagalli," with that she ran back to the villa. "Hurry up, Daddy!"

The midnight haired father began chuckling and shook his head. Cathleen was just unbelievable sometimes but she was always the best daughter. "Alright," He said as he jogged towards the villa and lifted Cathleen up.

* * *

**D'aww, Cathleen can keep secrets. Speaking of secrets, yes another one has been solved XD Athrun and Cagalli were uhmm.. sort of married. LOL And why is Cathleen so laid back about Athrun and Cagalli? HMMM... Aside from that Cagalli's struggling with her feelings. :O More to come next chapter! Classes resume tomorrow but I'll still update!. And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews. They really really make me happy and more motivated. **

**BTW have you guys seen ASUCAGA's KISSING SCENE IN GS Remastered?! SKDJFHG IT WAS TOTALLY REDRAWN! And talk about aggressive Athrun / OMG I loved it! **

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	15. Chapter 15

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **I finally made an update on time. YEEY! Soo, I just have to say this chapter would probably be like one of the most important chapters in this whole fic. Maybe. To me it is. There's so much in store for this chapter and I hope everyone likes it. I actually have all the chapters drafted already and kept in a better place. OL I won't throw it or loose it soo yes, I'm perfectly back on track for this fic until the end. I hope everyone sticks around til the end X3

Prolly, have about 5 or 6 chapters left. More emotion,more fun,more stuffs to happen! Please look forward to it.

Italicized parts are either thoughts or flashbacks.

**FOR THOSE ASKING AND WONDERING ABOUT THE ASUCAGA KISSING SCENE** I MENTIONED LAST CHAPTER. Just go to YT and search for **_Gundam Seed episode 46 Remastered_.** It really worth the watch. I still feel giddy every time I watch it over and over again LOL Best Scene next to Athrun and Cagalli's rushed and unfashionable proposal (by Athrun) in Destiny. XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

She groaned inwardly and mumbled something incoherent as she heard the sound of waves crashing down every few seconds from her window. The scent of the sea breeze immediately filled her nostrils waking her up to her senses.

"Sea?!" Without warning, she immediately sat up and scanned her surroundings. She was in a unfamiliar room by the sea. It took her a few more seconds before it dawned back to her what transpired that night.

She glanced down at the two lumps cuddled beside her and couldn't help but repress a smile. Beside her was her two children. Aiden was lying peacefully beside her and at the other side of the bed laid Cathleen.

Previously, after their dinner, she saw Meyrin lead Athrun to their room and asked her to look after Cathleen. She was going to collect _her_ _daughter_ later on but Meyrin never did neither did Athrun.

She didn't know what happened between the two of them and she didn't even bother to know. Last night was like a dream. Aiden, Cathleen and herself enjoyed each other's company and did the most natural thing any mother and child would do.

Play around.

_At first, the children were watching a movie about a clown fish getting lost in the ocean and his father looking for him. They sat on the floor with their eyes glued onto the screen as she rested on the small couch by the window. Before the movie even ended both child declared they were bored and refused to watch the movie any longer._

_"So what do you kids want to do then?" Cagalli asked looking at the almost identical kids._

_The two blue heads looked at each other and ran towards the bed grabbing a pillow in their arms. "PILLOW FIIIGHHHT!" They screamed._

_Cagalli gasped and laughed and tried to stop them before they got hurt. But all of her attempts failed and ended up getting hit by a pillow square on the face, courtesy of a bright, young boy named Aiden._

_He laughed as the pillow fell on his mother's feet and had this indescribable expression all over her face. Cagalli sighed and bent down to pick the pillow up._

_If you can't beat them...join them._

_The blonde had no way of stopping these two little blue haired monsters. She jump towards them and lightly hit them with the pillow and tackled both of them on the bed. However, Cathleen easily slipped out and so did Aiden. Together, the two children launched themselves at Cagalli, pinning her flat on her stomach laughing. Despite their small body they had so much energy yet she had little despite her own built._

_"T-Time out" Cagalli called and slumped on the floor. They had been at it for quite some time and she needed to breath. Keeping up with two kids alone was tiresome. Well...now, she knew._

_Cathleen snickered and tucked the pillow underneath her arms. "Miss Cagalli's already tired." She teased reached for her disheveled locks and attempted to tie her hair up but miserable fail. _

_Cagalli chuckled and thought of an idea. She waved at her and patted the empty spot in front of her. "Let me braid your hair, Cathleen."_

_Wordlessly, Cathleen nodded her head and walked towards Cagalli. She sat on the carpeted floor with her back facing Cagalli and let her weave through her strands._

_Cathleen sat patiently in front of Cagalli as the blonde continued to braid her hair. "Miss Cagalli, can I ask a question?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What does a kiss taste like?"She asked out of curiosity. _

_Cagalli's eyes widened at her daughters intrusive query and feel a little distressed at the question. Cathleen slightly turned her head and giggled at Cagalli's expression. It was a genuine and priceless expression. Cagalli looked horrified for a second. _

_"My classmates says it tastes like lemon, does it?"_

_"C-cathleen..."Cagalli blinked several times and stopped braiding her hair for a few seconds. For a second the thought of her and Athrun kissing crossed her mind but she tried to shrug it out of her head and try to think of some other stuffs. "that isn't a question seven year old girls should be asking, you know" She said as she continued weaving the child's hair. _

_"There you go"_

_The young girl dropped her pillow and ran towards the full length mirror. Cagalli smiled as she watch Cathleen admire her fishtailed braids on the mirror and examine it. "They look so pretty!"_

_"As you are, sweetheart" Cagalli's eyes softened_

_Cathleen rushed back to Cagalli and grinned at her. "Miss Cagalli is always good at making things!" She exclaimed "Someday I want to be able to do a lot of things Miss Cagalli can do" She said. "I want to be like Miss Cagalli"_

_Cagalli felt her heart clench then swell. Her daughter wanted to be like her. Just like her mother. She shook her head and laughed. "You don't have to be like me, Cathleen" She whispered softly and brush her blue fringes. She gently cupped the childs face with both of her hands and looked at her fondly "You can be yourself. You can learn more things and do better than I do. You have to surpass me" She said with sincerity._

_These were not the words of simply Cagalli Hibiki rather this was the words of Cathleen's mother._

_"Zzzzzz" The perfect mother and child moment was ruined by an odd noise resonating at the other end of the room. Cagalli suddenly chuckled then laughed. At the other end of the room. Aiden laid asleep, snoring away on the couch. His arms and legs splayed on the soft furniture while the pillow rested on his body nearly covering him up._

_"I can't believe him" Cathleen yawned. "He fell asleep even if we aren't even done playing"_

_The blonde adult smiled and slowly led Cathleen to the bed. "Well, it's way past your bedtime, Sweetheart"she said "You should go to sleep as well"_

_Cathleen yawned again and rubbed her eyes. "I don't wanna" She watched Cagalli gently pick up the pillow on top of Aiden and set it aside. She observed how Cagalli cared for her best friend._

_Cagalli brushed his fringes out of habit and gently gathered him in her arms. Slowly she brought him up around her body and carried him. Without a doubt he was a heavy sleeper. He didn't wake up when she transferred him to the bed beside Cathleen who was already about to give in to her drooping eyelids._

_She hummed a soft lullaby to the two children and watched them sucumb to sleep. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss each of the little kids on the forehead. "Sleep tight, my babies" she whispered._

* * *

"You really are impossible Athrun!"

"I prefer that we refrain from making a scene in front of the guests Meyrin. We can talk about this later" He said quietly.

Meyrin stared at him incredelously. "There you go avoiding the topic again. Just like last night. You always avoid everything!" Meyrin blew a fuse.

Athrun put down his fork and look at Meyrin as if she hit a nerve. "Meyrin, You do know what _later_ means right? Please we don't have to fight here" He said motioning at Lacus and Kira who were both awkwardly sitting beside them on the table.

"Athrun!"

"Good Mo-"

"Meyrin can you please be mature right now and think?!" Athrun hollered and banged his fit on the table startling both Lacus and Meyrin.

"Mama? Daddy?"

Meyrin and Athrun turned their heads towards the familliar sound and found a confused Cathleen standing by the entrance of the room.

"Are you two fighting?" She asked.

"Ye-No! We're not" Meyrin stuttered looking at Cathleen. Did she see them?

Athrun grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth before walking towards Cathleen. He knelt on one knee infront of her and smiled. "We just have a small misunderstanding, Princess"

"But aren't misunderstandings the cause of fighting" She said "Then you guys are fighting!" She cried and ran away.

"Cathleen!"Athrun called.

Cagalli nearly fell over the dashing child when she bumped against her. She was leading the sleepy Aiden to the dining area when Cathleen stormed out from the room looking disappointed and crying. She looked at Athrun who was still frozen in place and she knew something had occurred.

"Aiden, go eat breakfast with Papa Kira alright? " Cagalli kissed Aiden's forehead who mutely nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Mommy's just going to get something" With that she gave Athrun a look and turned a heel.

* * *

Cathleen hugged her knees closer to her chest and sniffed. One thing she learned from her Grandmommy Lenore was not to fight. Her grandmother was always gentle and kind and taught her different things about what's good and bad. She may still not grasp the real weight of the words she hears but she knew they wouldn't lead into something good at all.

Silently, she watched the waves come and go and from afar she noticed a dolphin jump gracefully in the sea followed her calf. "Uwaaa" Her saddened eyes suddenly sparkled in amazement at the sight of the sea animal swimming across the sea. This was the first time she had seen a dolphin and she was completely mesmerized by it.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Cathleen looked back and found Cagalli smiling down at her. "What are you doing here all alone?" She asked as she slowly took a seat beside her on the sand.

Cagalli observed how Cathleen's facial expression changed into a sullen one and instinctively hug her knees closer. She pursed her lips said nothing. She remained quiet and waited for the child to open up to her and speak.

"Mama and Daddy are having misunderstandings" She said in a quiet voice. "I don't like misunderstandings they lead to fights and fighting. Grandmommy says it's not a good thing."

The blonde gave a small smile and patted Cathleen on the back. The child's logic may be right and at a young age she was able to grasp the idea of it.

But there are always more to it.

"Cathleen not all misunderstandings lead to fights" She said. The young child looked at Cagalli confused and lost at her words._ She is still a child and still has a lot to learn_. Cagalli thought.

"Not all misunderstandings end up in fights?" She repeated and tilted her head on the side totally unable to comprehend what the blonde adult was trying to say. "How come?"

Cagalli reached for Cathleen's fringes and brush it lightly. "Yes, not all lead to fights or arguments. You see, there are a lot of reasons why people have misunderstandings and misunderstanding can lead into two things. Strengthen or Break. They both have a positive and negative side."

The young girl blinked several times and stared at Cagalli, completely lost.

She chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It may still seem confusing to you right now but someday, sweetheart you'll understand what I'm trying to say. But right now, you don't have to worry about what happened to Athrun and Meyrin. "She said "They're going to be okay."

* * *

"Meyrin?"

"Meyrin?!"

"Meyrin!"

The red head snapped out of her own bubble and laughed at the pregnant woman beside her. "Sorry, Miss Lacus" She apologized as she continued on the dish she was soaping.

Lacus sighed "Just Lacus would be fine, Meyrin" She smiled.

Meyrin nodded in acknowledgement and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to witness the two of us arguing"

Lacus shook her head and smiled symphatetically at her. "It's alright. Every couple fight once in a while." She said and placed the newly washed plate on the dish rack. "I think it's only natural and that's what makes them stronger"

Another sigh escape the red head's mouth and continued to wash the dish with a scrub "I don't know about that" she said softly.

"Huh?'

Meyrin shook her head "It's nothing"

Lacus didn't buy that and pressed on. "You know, sometimes it helps to let someone else who you really aren't close to listen to your problem" She said hoping to cheer her up. "Not that I'm prying or something. I mean if you don't want to share it, it's alright but different people have different opinions."

Meyrin laughed and smiled at Lacus."You really are something Lacus"

And they fell quiet again and continued with the dishes silently. "Sometimes I feel like I'm no good for Athrun"

The pregnant Lacus stared at Meyrin shock. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I can match up with his _ex_"

* * *

"I know..." Cathleen mumbled softly as she and Cagalli sat beside each other on the beach. "Mama's not my really Mama"

Cagalli's eyes instantaneously flew to her daughter. She watched her daughter draw circles on the sand and suddenly she felt numb neck to toe. She was starting to have cold feet. She gulped hard and waited for her to speak again.

"Mama Meyrin has red hair and blue eyes. Daddy has blue hair and green eyes. I have gold brown eyes. " Cathleen looked up at Cagalli and frowned. "I think I'm adopted, Miss Cagalli"

No words came out of the blonde. For a second she thought Athrun had told her about her. "D-don't say that. You're most definetely not adopted, Cathleen" She said pulling the young child into her arms.

"How can Miss Cagall say that"Cathleen said as she started sobbing.

This child. Cagalli had seen Cathleen as a strong, playful,charismatic, smart child. She had no fears. She never cries when she gets physically hurt. However, inside she saw a like lost child who was still emotionally sensitive to the people around her. She was just like her. Somehow, she regretted not being by her side when she was younger. Perhaps she wouldn't be feeling this way.

"I just know it. You're not adopted, sweetheart" She said caressing the poor child back. "You are Athrun's daughter"

_and my __daughter._

Cathleen wrapped her arms around Cagalli and cried. Cathleen has been bottling up all those thoughts about herself. How and where did she get her eyes from. Why did Meyrin look so different from her if she was her _real_ mother.

She was five when Meyrin stepped into her and her father's life. She was five when she started wondering about her eyes. She remembered how her grandmommy Lenore would adore and tell her she had really pretty eyes but she never told her where she inherited it from. She was five when she first said the word "Mommy" and felt how happy it as to say it.

"Then if I'm daddy's daughter, who is my mother?" She asked as she lifted her gaze to look at Cagalli. Her golden brown orbs clearly searching for answers. Cagalli's heart sank at the question. She wanted to tell her the truth but not right now.

_I am. I'm right here. I am your mother._

"I...I don't know" She barely spoke the words. Cagalli inhaled and exhaled and tried to keep herself together. Inside she was already breaking apart. How hard is it to tell the truth to the child you've only been met for about 6 months or so.

Really hard.

As much as she wanted to tell her now she didn't. Instead, Cagalli thought of a question that would put her mind at ease ...for now. "W-What would you do if you find your real Mommy, Cathleen"

"I will give her a big hug"she immediately answered. "But will my mommy like me?" Her eyes fall on the sand and started drawing circles again

Cagalli's lips quivered and pulled a tight smile. "She will.. I'm sure of it. Do you really want to see your mommy even if you haven't seen her for 7 years?"

Cathleen positively nodded and smiled. "My mother is_ my_ mother. "She said and sniffed. She flashed a toothy grin at her and sniffed.

The blonde mother chocked back her tears and laughed. She patted Cathleen's head and kissed her on forehead. "You're really incredible for a 7 year old you know that?"

Cathleen wiped her tears and giggled. "Daddy says so too!"

* * *

"Huh?"

"Lately, Athrun's been acting distant"Meyrin admitted as she finally finished her last dish and place it on the rack. "I figured it probably had to do with his ex. "

Lacus crossed her arms on her chest and silently listened to her.

"You see, Athrun and I..." Meyrin looked up and glanced at Lacus "...aren't really married"

"But Cathleen's your child right?" Lacus inquired.

Meyrin shook her head and sighed. "No, although Athrun never really openly told me...I figured Cathleen's mother would probably be Athrun's ex. He never really talked about his past relationships when we started seeing each other. He tends to avoid the questions and I don't really know how many girlfriends did he go out with and he spoke little of Cathleen until I met her personally. Cathleen was so sweet yet so quiet when I first met her"

_Athrun opened the door gently and let Meyrin in first. Meyrin's eyes scanned the well furnished foyer of her boyfriends humble abode and stared in awe at the interior. By the door was a long side tables with various picture frames standing on it. Several pictures were of Athrun. She slowly approached it and picked up one of the picture frames that showed Athrun cradling a two year old girl with bright golden brown eyes._

_"Is this her?"_

_Athrun smiled and stood beside her. "Yes" He replied looking at the frame in her hands. "That's my daughter, Cathleen"_

_"She looks adorable!"the red head squealed and carefully placed back the frame on its proper place._

_"Do you want to meet her?" He asked smiling a little, he was a little reluctant but it was worth a shot. Ever since he returned home. He had never allowed anyone to meet Cathleen other than a few close friends and his parents. _

_"I would love to!" Meyrin threw her arms around Athrun and giggled. "I would love to meet and take care of this little angel!"_

_Athrun nodded and held her hands, leading her upstairs to his little princess' room. "Come"_

_"-And they lived happily ever after" Curious golden brown eyes blinked at her grandmother. Lenore chuckled and brought her 5 year old granddaughter on her lap. "Why are you suddenly so quiet, little one?"_

_Little Cathleen shook her head vigorously and grinned. "Grandmama one more time"She pleaded with her sweet voice._

_Lenore laughed and hugged her tight. "Cathleen, this is the third time already."She brushed her shoulder length hair and smiled "Aren't you tired of this story yet yet?"_

_"Mom?"_

_Cathleen's head immediately turned around and found her father popping his head in from outside her door. Athrun smile grew wider and opened the door further to welcome the rushing Cathleen in his arms. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she said bouncing in his arms._

_"Daddy's home princess" Athrun laughed and kissed her forehead twice. "I want you to meet someone" He said as he placed her back on her feet._

_The young child stared at the young red head who stepped from behind Athrun and kneel in front of her. "Hello, Cathleen. I'm Meyrin Hawke"Meyrin smiled. _

_"Cathleen, from now on you can call Meyrin, Mommy" Athrun smiled startling Meyrin for a second._

_"What?" Meyrin looked at Athrun and couldn't help but tear up. "A-Athrun"_

_"Mommy?" Cathleen smiled and suddenly hug Meyrin. "Mommy!"_

That mark the start of what kind of life Meyrin was currently in right now. Her Motherhood..in a way. The following year Cathleen started her calling Mama instead, she didn't mind. She knew Cathleen recognizes her as her mother and Athrun as her father. They were a family. Even if they weren't blood related.

"Sometimes I wonder what kind of girl did Athrun meet before me. Lacus" A tear suddenly rolled down her cheeks. "What did that girl have that I didn't. How good was she that she wasn't forgotten. Even up to now I can feel Athrun still loves her. I don't know her and I don't know what she looks like and it feels like she still has Athrun. She gave Athrun a daughter who obviously reminds him of her more than me. I tried to remove her from his mind. I tried to...but he wouldn't" Meyrin sobbed

Lacus felt sorry for Meyrin. The poor girl was haunted by Athrun's past. She was feeling inferior towards a person from Athruns past. "Meyrin...you don't have to compare yourself to her. You don't have to be like her. You are you. "Lacus soothed her hair and patted her back. "Remember, that's all just in the past. They can never be change but right now, you have today and you have the future. You can still change a lot of things from here on. Just try a little more" She encouraged her. "Athrun's past can..._never return_."

* * *

"There you are!"

Cagalli and Cathleen turned their heads around and found Athrun jogging towards looking tired. "Athrun?"

"Daddy!" Cathleen smiled and waved at him. All of her feelings earlier had subsided and was now replaced with a smile.

"Looks like I missed a crying fest here?" He teased looking at Cathleen who had puffy red eyes similar to Cagalli. The blonde rolled her eyes at him and turned around, avoiding eye contact with him.

Athrun chuckled lightly and squatted in front of his daughter. "Sorry about what happened earlier princess. Your Mama Meyrin's just in a foul mood but we're not going to fight okay? We'll be alright just like before, I promise."

Cagalli silently listened to them she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

_We'll be alright_

Joy suddenly radiated across Cathleen's face and screamed a yes. Athrun smiled and kissed her head. "Why don't we all head back and eat breakfast?"He said as he carefully looked at the blonde who payed no interest in him and found the sea more interesting than his pretty face. "You haven't eaten anything yet" It wasn't meant for Cathleen but for Cagalli as well.

"I'll stay here for a few more minutes. Run along now" She said without looking at Athrun and Cathleen.

Cathleen stared at Cagalli. Earlier, she was so warm and kind to her and suddenly when Athrun arrived she started acting different. The young blue head stomped her way to Cagalli and pulled her hand. "Let's go eat together Miss Cagalli!" She said tugging her hand.

Cagalli looked down at Cathleen. She had this determined face that told you to come. It was hard not to give in but what else can she do. Both her children is her weakness. "Alright, alright. In one condition, Cathleen"

"Huh?"

"You have to eat the vegetables" Cagalli grinned at the child who scowled.

Athrun found it amusing and Cathleen obeyed Cagalli and didn't argue. She nodded her head and pulled Cagalli's hand. "Let's go Miss Cagalli, Let's leave Daddy behind" She giggled as she started running and dragging the poor blonde with her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Athrun yelled.

"Miss Cagalli"

"Hmm?"

"Let's keep everything a secret?" She giggled and Cagalli nodded

"Alright."

* * *

"Aiden, you have to eat your veggies" Cagalli lightly scolded as she forked the lettuce in her seven year old sons plate. Apparently, both children dissected their sandwich and tried to remove all the vegetables and kept the bread, ham and cheese intact.

"Nooo!" Aiden scowled and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Mommy, can I just eat Cabbage?"he pouted

Cagalli giggled and ate the lettuce on her son's plate. "It tastes like Cabbage baby, it's good" Cagalli encourage trying to feed him some lettuce.

On the other side of the table, Cathleen poked the freshly sliced tomato and gingerly ate it. Her scowl deepened and she grimaced at the taste. The blonde watched the two children eat their remains of their sandwich and continued to tell them how healthy and good they were. At the Kitchen counter, Athrun secretly smiled and watched Cagalli treat both children equally and as if they were in a different world all together. They really looked like family.

"Alright, Meat stuffed cabbage coming right up!"He yelled lifting the finished plate up and serve it at the two children.

_His children_.

"Yeey!"

* * *

She slowly twisted the door knob open and enter the room. Nothing changed. Of course nothing changed. Her son, Athrun wasn't staying in their house at the moment. So nothing was different in the room Athrun had left. Lenore Zala suddenly missed her only son and decided to do a general cleaning in his room since the room itself was starting to collect dust bunnies.

Lenore started sweeping the floor and wiping his desk table and furniture She hummed herself a soft song to entertain herself as she did the chore. After dusting and sweeping all the furniture, she started to change the linens and curtains.

She reached for the pillow on his bed and unrolled the pillow case, replacing it with a new one. Just when she was just about to place back the newly changed pillow she noticed something sticking out between the bed frame and the bed cushion. It looked like it was purposely hidden there. Curiously, she reached for it and slowly pulled it out.

"What's this?!" She gasped.

It was a photo.

_A photo of Athrun, her son with a girl._

* * *

**HMM... Cathleen is pretty smart for a 7 year old and realize things. She knows Meyrin isn't her birth mother and will still acknowledge her real mother. Meyrin's starting have doubts yet she still doesn't have the slightest clue it as Cagalli... WHAT WILL CAGALLI DO? What will happen to them And, what is that photo Lenore saw hidden in Athrun's bed? More revelations in the next succeeding chapters~...**

**I hope everyone liked the small mother and daugther bonding. I felt like they really needed one. I really find Cathleen cute and Aiden adorable XD... **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note.****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	16. Chapter 16

**Never Alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Hi! updating because I cannot update on Friday. which I originally planned on. I'm have some stuffs to do so I might not be able to update it that time so.. tadaaaa~ Here's the next installment! Yeeey! I hope you guys like this one. There's a lot more hurting going to happen. /sobs

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS /heartspams everyone

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

_Little Aiden curiously stared at his mother who was wiping her eyes dry as they continued to watch the television. "Mommy is crying?"He asked._

_His mother looked down at him and laughed. Cagalli shook her head and sniffed a little. Gently, she hugged his three year old son seated on her lap tightly. "No baby. Mommy's not crying" She replied softly. _

_The young boy hopped off his mother's lap and ran towards their room a few seconds later he returned to her with his favorite face towel on hand. He reached for Cagalli's face and wiped her tears with it. "Mommy is crying because she has a boo-boo?" He asked again._

_Cagalli giggled and couldn't help but smile at his adorable question. His eyes peering at her curiously. "No, boo-boo either baby. Mommy's just..." She sighed and looked at the movie they were watching. "Mommy's just sad because the main character is sad" She said pointing at the television._

_A pair of curious emerald green eyes stared at the television. "Oh" Aiden nodded his head and sat on Cagalli lap again. As soon as the movie they were watching ended Aiden looked up to his mother "The girl stopped crying when she wore a white dress... Will mommy stop crying too when she wears a white dress?"Indicating that the heroin got married and had her happy ever after, after a series of breakups she had gone throughout the story.  
_

_Aiden's words kinda hit a spot and Cagalli swallowed hard. "Maybe baby. Maybe..." _

_But it's impossible._

Cagalli sighed heavily and looked down at the silent young boy walking beside her. Normally, Aiden was talkative and would tell her everything he did at school but instead he was rather silent allowing herself to think about her past. They continued to walk in silent. She was hoping to hear him talk but he didn't.

"Why are you so quiet today?"

Aiden shook his head and looked down on his shoes. The blonde sensed Aiden's distress and she knelt in front of him. She lifted his chin up to meet with his emerald orbs with her golden brown ones and felt uneasy. "Hey, Did something happen at school today?"

He opened his mouth to say something but realized it and closed his mouth again. He was hesitating to ask her a question.

"Aiden, tell me. Did anything happen at school?"

"Do I have a Daddy?"

Okay. That was a question that threw her offhand for a few seconds. Cagalli felt the color drain from her face the moment she took in what Aiden had asked her. It was a question she had always feared for. A question that she wasn't ready to hear from her sons mouth. A question she wasn't mentally and emotionally prepared to answer yet.

"A-Aiden..."

"At school.."He started and paused for a few seconds"..Everyone was talking about Parent's day " He said as his face became sullen. "Everyone is excited to bring their parents at school because we're going to present something and Teacher said we need to bring our Mommy and Daddy."

Cagalli swallowed hard and stared at her son.

"I have mommy and everyone in class has their mommy and daddy. Cathleen has her mommy and daddy too." He sniffed as a few tears escape his eyes and roll down his cheeks."But I don't"

The blonde automatically reached for him and pulled him to a tight hug. Her heart was already breaking again. "Baby, you have a daddy-" She replied softly as she brushed the back of his head gently. "But h-he can't be with us..."

The young boy sobbed "W-why? He doesn't like me? He doesn't like Mommy?" He asked again. "Mommy and Daddy and their kids should be together right? They said it at school...but why can't Daddy be with me and Mommy? Why Mommy?"

"Aiden...it's still complicated."Cagalli voice crack."He-"

"Cagalli?"

Her explanation was cut short when she heard a familiar female voice from behind them. Cagalli turned to find the least people she wanted to see at the moment. Meyrin ...and Athrun and her daughter. The perfect family.

Kinda.

"H-hey"She stood up and pursed her lips.

Meyrin slightly jogged towards Aiden and gasp "Are you guys alright? Why is Aiden crying? Did something happen?" She asked worriedly.

The blonde took a deep breath and shook her. "N-no, it's alright. He just had a dirt in his eye" Cagalli lied and took a deep breath. While Meyrin was busy worrying for her son she took that chance to immediately wipe her tears with the back of her sleeves and tried to put on her best facade.

The young boy lowered his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He saw a small hand outstretched to him and found his best friend Cathleen grinning at him. "Let's play?"

and like magic Aiden was smiling with Cathleen.

The three adults entered the park across the street and let the two children play at the parks playground while they sat on the benches. Meyrin and Cagalli engaged into another conversation while Athrun was left looking after the children from afar.

Time to time he would glanced at the two women...well at Cagalli more specifically and he was worried. Cagalli would giggle and laugh at Meyrin who was sharing a story he couldn't really understand.

Yet, whatever had transpired earlier looked like it was long gone when she and Meyrin giggled like gossiping women. He hasn't seen Cagalli smile and laugh like how Meyrin makes her. It was pure and childlike. Just like she was before.

_"Athrun!"_

_"Athrun, stop it!"She screamed playfully. "Stop, stop it!"_

_"Why won't you let me see what you've written down" Athrun chuckled as he reached for the piece of paper Cagalli was hiding from him as they sat on the floor._

_Cagalli laughed and waved her hand at her sides "No! Haha"_

_"Let me see!" Athrun chuckled and tried to reach it only to slip and cause Cagalli to lie with her back on the floor and him on top of her with his elbows supporting and preventing him from squishing Cagalli and their child. _

_Suddenly, he felt something against his stomach and his eyes grew wide and he stared at Cagalli in shock. _

_"The baby says get off me you, idiot" Cagalli said and held her growing 5 months old tummy. "ow..ow"_

_Immediately, Athrun helped Cagalli sit up on the couch and kiss her on the cheeks. "Are you alright?! I'm so sorry"_

_His girlfriend nodded and leaned on the sofa for a few seconds. "Idiot, you nearly crushed the three of us!" she frowned. _

_"Was that really our little critters?"_

_"If I was the one who kicked you right now. You wouldn't be amused" She half kidded "Of course it is. Look!" Cagalli grabbed Athruns hand and placed it on her stomach, letting him feel their growing children who were rather jumpy and excited._

Ring!

Meyrin's ring tone popped Athrun's bubble, dragging him back to reality wherein he was with Meyrin and no longer with Cagalli. Inwardly, he mentally cursed and sighed.

"Oh, excuse me for one moment" Meyrin exclaimed and pulled out her phone. "Hello? ehh!? What? Right now?! Honestly, you have the worst timing..."She frowned and glanced at her wrist watch "Alright. See you" And she hung up.

"Who was that?" Athrun asked turning to Meyrin who had a deep frown on her face.

"My sister"She replied flatly.

Athrun sighed and turned to look for Cathleen "Shall we go and meet her?"

"No!..No. I can handle it. Just stay with Cathleen." She said and turned a heel to face Cagalli "I wish I could stay longer Cagalli but I'm really sorry I have to leave for now. My older sister's nagging me again." She smiled apologetically at her. "Let's talk again sometime soon!"

"N-No it's okay. Me and Aiden are about to go too anyway" Cagalli replied smiling at her.

Meyrin glanced at her watch again and pouted."I'll call you later, Athrun." She said kissing Athrun on the cheek, in front of Cagalli before she left. "Take care on the way home alright?"

Both adults stood awkwardly beside each other as soon as Meyrin was out of their sight. Their growing silence only made it more awkward and uncomfortable so Cagalli opted to move first and tried to walk away from him but Athrun caught her wrist just in time.

"Don't..."

Cagalli looked back and saw Athrun looking at her with pleading eyes, asking her not to leave...yet.

"5 minutes."She finally said and sat on the bench again, understanding his silent pleas.

"Why was Aiden crying earlier?"Athrun asked sitting beside her.

She scoffed and crossed her arms on her chest. "You have 5 minutes to talk to me and you ask about something that doesn't really concern you?"

"It does concern me, Cagalli" He said looking at the blonde. "He is my son" He said stating the fact.

"You don't have to act like a father, Athrun. I can manage this own my own. For the past 7 years we lived without you and I was able to pull through it, so you don't have to worry!" Cagalli frowned.

Athrun sighed tiredly and glanced at their children who were both happily playing with each other at the see-saw. "Can we just drop the act already Cagalli. You know I care about Aiden as much as you care for Cathleen!"

Cagalli bit her lower lip and listened to Athrun. "We both know that we can't hide the truth from them for long. They are both smart kids. They'll figure something out. One way or another."

"Aiden's...already wondering...why he doesn't have a father" Cagalli said admitted softly. "Athrun do you know how much it hurts me to hear him ask about you? I can't properly tell him everything. I can't tell him that his father left us with his sister 7 years back for something I don't know and 7 years later they both appear in our lives like magic! Do you think the child could understand that right away!?"

Tears started brimming at the corner of Cagalli's eyes as she let out all her caged up feelings at Athrun. "Do you know-"

"I was engaged"Athrun eyes shut and pursed his lips.

"What?!"

"You know that I was forced into taking up a degree I didn't really like right? My whole life has been running on the palms of my father. 3 weeks before our graduation" He stopped and lowered his head a little before he started narrating the truth again. "He said that I was to be engaged to a girl of some family I haven't even heard of. I was supposed to meet the girl..." He turned to face Cagalli and stare at her eyes. "when we went to that trip"

"So you used me?"She mumbled "You used me so that you can run away from your supposed to be engagement?! Is that what you're telling me? You got me pregnant purposely for that sake?!"She asked her voice breaking and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Cagalli listen to me!" He tried to grip Cagalli by her shoulders but a hand slapped across his face creating a snappy sound as her palm met his cheeks.

"You're a bastard. A coward. An asshole. A stinking cheater. a-"

Cagalli's eyes widened as Athrun crushed his lips on hers. She tried to struggle from him and pull away but Athrun was stronger than her. She felt him rub her nape with his thumb. It was something that Athrun found out years back to calm Cagalli and it still worked throughout the years.

She closed her eyes and let herself get lost to her senses. His lips molded into her and she succumbed to him immediately. She slowly returned her feelings back to him as their kiss deepened. Her arms slowly planted on his chest and Athruns held her face. The broke away from their sudden abrupt make out, slightly gasping for air as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"...I didn't do anything on purpose. I didn't want to get engaged with someone I don't love. I was in love with you that time Cagalli...and I still am." He cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumb. "I didn't get you pregnant because I wanted to run away from my engagement either. We may had done something wrong that time but...having those two...made me complete." He whispered as he looked at the two kids who were too engross with playing tag to even notice their parents. "You gave me _something_ that made me realize a lot of things. Things that I should have fought for...seven years back."

* * *

Lenore stared at the photo on her hands. There were several photos of his son with the same girl hidden in a small box under his bed. A few days back, she found a photo a blonde girl and her son hidden under her sons bed. It was rather unusual for Athrun to have photos with his girlfriend. In fact she haven't met any of his girlfriends aside from Meyrin. He didn't have photos of himself with any of his previous girlfriends either yet Athrun had a lot with this particular blonde.

As a mother, Lenore was always curious with Athrun and decided to do a little treasure hunting in his room. She knew her son very well and he wasn't really the type of person who was good at hiding important things. She discovered the box stuffed under his bed and there she saw all the photos.

A picnic photo, a print sticker photo, a beach and hot spring photos and a lot more. All of them contained the same girl and of her son, Athrun.

She glanced at Cathleen, her grand daughter's photo and back at the blonde girl with Athrun and gasped. She swiftly stood up from her seat and grabbed the photo of Cathleen from the shelf and placed the blonde's photo beside Cathleen's.

It was a perfect match.

"Oh my!"

To Lenore everything was clear. For seven years she had been curious about her grand daughters biological mother and now she was able to put the pieces together ...Cathleen's long lost mother was none other that the blonde.

No doubt.

* * *

Cagalli sighed and leaned at the window frame of her room. What happened earlier at the park still bothered her. She didn't know what to believe in any longer. Her feelings were already betraying her but her mind was still as crystal clear as it was before. Both her feelings and her idea of protecting Aiden from the truth were clashing and throwing everything in her head in turmoil.

_"Y-You really should stop doing that..."_

_"Doing what?"_

_"Kissing someone when they're talking"_

_"You were starting to ramble, Cagalli. It's the only way to stop you besides old habits die hard."a small smile tugged on Athrun's lips _

_"Shut up" She looked away and tried to avoid eye contact with him._

_"We need to tell them as early as now" Athrun suggested immediately changing the topic. He gently squeezed her hand and looked at her, pleading._

_"I can't do it"_

_"Cagalli we have to. If not...they may hate the both of us for hiding everything" He insisted._

_"No"_

"Arghh!" She messed her hair up and pushed herself away from the window as her thoughts and feelings continued to clash against each other. Both of them weighing the pros and cons of what may happen. She sat on her desk and stared at the brown envelop she had recently discovered.

She pulled out the contents and stared at the papers which contained two birth certificate and an unfiled wedding contract.

Seven years ago, just a few months before Cagalli's due date they had their own private wedding and exchanged vows in front of each other. Swearing to share their burdens together for better or for worse. They had their life planned out already. Get married properly as soon as Cagalli is out of the hospital and live a happy life with their children and possibly have more. It was her ideal life in their _supposedly_ near future.

But then again all those dreams were shattered when Athrun suddenly disappeared, leaving her and Aiden. She pursed her lips and returned the contents back in the envelop and slumped on her desk. The thought of revealing the truth was bothering her and making her feel uneasy.

If Aiden and Cathleen finds out everything, what will the children think about each other? how will they react? what will Aiden think of Athrun? That young child was protective of his mother and even if he and Athrun do get along right now, Cagalli could see how he tries not to let Athrun come close to her when he's around.

He was like a miniature Kira when it comes to Cagalli. He was overly over protective.

"Mommy?"

Her eyes immediately landed on the little bluenette who was wearing his pajamas, standing at her door. She smiled at him warmly and welcomed him into her arms. "Why are you still awake?"

"I wanted to say good night...and" Aiden looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "Sorry. I'm not going to ask Mommy about who my Daddy is anymore" he said.

"What? Why?"

"Mommy makes this scary sad face when I mention daddy so.."He imitated Cagalli's frown and let his sentence trail off "And if I had a Daddy but he's not here maybe he went away to a very far place. Maybe Daddy didn't like me so he went away." He sniffed and swallowed hard. "But...it's okay! I have Mommy, Mama Lacus, Papa Kira and my soon to be baby cousin!"

"Aiden...I"

Immediately, Aiden wiped his tears and looked up to her mother. "Mommy can stop crying for Daddy. Mommy and me are going to be okay without daddy! I'm gonna hurry up and be a big boy already so that I can protect mommy like Papa Kira does." He forced a cheerful grin at her.

Cagalli felt a dip on her stomach as she listened to Aiden. Her son had been aware of the reason why she had been crying. Although, he didn't have an idea of who his father was, he was able to figure out why his mother cried. He was a smart kid to figure things out and he was trying hard to pull himself together despite the lack of paternal care.

Aiden was strong.

"Aiden..." Cagali bit her lip and forced herself not to cry as Aiden kissed her good night and leave her room for bed. She felt her breathing become jagged and she put her hand on her chest. As much as it hurt her she had to make a choice. To tell or not to tell? She chocked down her tears and made up her mind.

* * *

"I'm sorry, mom"

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. It isn't your fault that you didn't tell anyone about it."

Athrun pinched the bridge of his nose as he talked to his mother on the phone.

"You were protecting her weren't you?"

"Mom...please can we not talk about this?"

Lenore sighed and stared at the photo of him and Cagalli and Cathleen's photo. "She is...Cathleen's mother isn't she?"she said as she deduced everything earlier and made her statement be a fact.

The young man shut his eyes tight and leaned on the wall of his room. "Yes" Athrun admitted softly. He glanced at his room to see Meyrin still motionless on their bed meaning she wasn't awake.

"I want to meet her."

* * *

**Hmm, now partially Athrun revealed the truth. Everyone's getting smart except for the two of them LOL It was really hard to bring out feelings between Aiden and Cagalli... and Lenore wants to meet Cagalli. DUNDUNDUUUUUN. What about Cagalli's choice. Yes or no? What do you guys think?**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! and sorry for all the mistakes T_T**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note. ****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	17. Chapter 17

**Never Alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Yey! updated right on time. Man, I wish I could do this every week T_T Anyway, here's the next installment. I seriously felt like crying while typing this chapter. You guys have been warned. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Maybe you guys should listen to a sad song while reading this chapter LOL /sniff

THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2 played softly in the background of the cafe as Cagalli silently sat alone on the table wearing a dress she rarely wore. Her hands slightly trembled on her lap as she continued to listen to the sound of the piano across the room. As every minute pass by she started to grow anxious and nervous. Even the classical music wasn't helping her calm down.

Truth be told, she didn't know why she had agreed to this arrangement.

_"Cagalli, my mother wants to meet you"_

_"What?"_

_Athrun sighed and leaned on his seat and stared at the various business reports scattered on his table. "She..." He closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath "She sort of deduced everything back at home."_

_"I don't understand"_

_He switched his phone onto his other ear and fingered the pages of the reports on his desk as he tried to form the words in his head. "My mother saw our pictures Cagalli. Our photos when we were still dating"_

_At the other end of the line, Cagalli dropped her pen and stared at the manuscript she asked to edit. "What do you mean, For Haumea's sake just spill it already Athrun!"_

_"She knows you are Cathleen's mother."_

Cagalli mentally groaned and reached for the glass of water on the table. It was her third glass. Luckily, the cafe didn't offer wine or something else because if they did-she could have been already wasted. And it wouldn't be the best way to greet your ex's mother and your children's grandmother right?

Slowly, the pianist switched into another piece and swayed along the music as his fingers danced across the black and white keys. Cagalli's eyes caught a familiar figure from afar.

Athrun searched for a blonde around the cafe and found her staring at him with anxiety. She was obviously spilling it everywhere. Her eyes showed how scared she was and how unsure she was with this arrangement. Even from afar he could see her shaking and trembling. Slowly, he approached her and gave her a small smile.

"You look very beautiful." He complimented her as he stared at her cream colored doll dress.

The blonde rolled her eyes at him and held her hands together on her lap.

"I hope you didn't wait that long, Cagalli"

"It's okay" She said immediately and looked around searching for another person who she was supposed to meet at the cafe.

"She'll be here any minute now" He said referring to his mother. Right on cue, a middle aged woman stepped in the cafe wearing an old rose one piece dress and a white purse slung on her shoulder.

"Mom!" Athrun gave a wave at her and immediately, Lenore gave him back a small wave.

Cagalli felt her stomach flip the moment Athrun called his mother. She observed Athrun's mother as she walked gracefully towards them. She looked so refined, so beautiful, so calm and so elegant. She stopped by Athrun's side and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she turned to Cagalli.

"You must be her?" She smiled warmly at her and stretched out her hand "I'm Lenore Zala, Athrun's Mother"

Cagalli slowly took her hand and shook hands with her. "Um, Nice to meet you. I'm Cagalli Hibiki"

Lenore nodded her head and didn't let go of her hand instead she pulled her to a friendly hug and smiled at her. "It's good to finally meet you." The middle aged bluenette suddenly gush out. "I hope Athrun's hasn't been doing anything to you"

"Mother!"

Cagalli snorted and shook her head. "No, Mrs. Zala He hasn't done anything stupid today" She smiled.

"That's good to hear" Lenore giggled and ushered them to sit.

For the first two hours, Lenore and Cagalli chatted like old friends and would ask Cagalli several questions about her life. Where she had studied, her career, her family which she purposely left Aiden out (only telling Lenore about Kira, Lacus and her Aunt Caridad and Uncle Haruma), her hobbies, her likes and dislike.

"I...really don't like people who lie and betray me" Cagalli softly mumbled as Lenore listened to her.

"I see" Lenore smiled and reached out her hand and gave it a light pat.

"and she's a stubborn one" Athrun, who was silent the whole time suddenly interjected.

"Shut up" Cagalli hissed at him.

Lenore laughed "I can see you're a very strong woman, Cagalli. I think I know now where Cathleen got her traits from"

Hearing her daughters name, Cagalli stiffened and pursed her lips.

"She is very much like you Cagalli" Lenore smiled at the thought of her granddaughter. "And...I believe there's another little one?"

Instantly, Athrun and Cagalli's eyes met and were both shocked. Over the phone, they've agreed not to talk about Aiden and just Cathleen knowing that Lenore only knows Cathleen but _this_ was a surprise to them.

Seeing Athrun was as shocked as she was, Cagalli understood Athrun didn't tell his mother about their son but why was she asking about Aiden.

"M-Mother..."

Athrun's mother sipped her water calmly and looked at the parent's of her granddaughter "Patrick told me. " She started and clasped her hands together on top of the table. "He saw a young boy with you Athrun. On that the day he went to give you some paper works, he told me about an interesting little boy and that he somehow resembled you"

Cagalli looked at Athrun asking him about this with her eyes. Athrun only had this guilty expressions all over his face. It was true, Patrick did meet Aiden by accident. Athrun unintentionally dragged the poor boy along when he was taking him home. Who would expect Patrick to talk about Aiden anyway?

"Tell me, is this child..."The middle aged mother looked at Athrun and Cagalli back and forth.

"Y-yes" Cagallli softly replied and pursed her lips.

"He's Cathleen's brother"Athrun added and sighed.

"Fraternal twins?" Lenore gasped and tried to repress a smile. Athrun only nodded and looked down trying to avoid Cagalli's glares. "What does he look like?"

Hesitantly, Cagalli reached for her wallet and pull out a picture of her and Aiden. Five year old Aiden was sitting on her lap and had her arms wrapped around her lovingly.

A perfect mother and son shot.

Lenore looked at the photo and couldn't help but giggle. "It was as Patrick had said. He does look like Athrun back when he was still a kid" Of course, Aiden inherited his eyes and hair color from Athrun "But..he still has an equal share of your looks as well, my dear" She smiled at Cagalli and returned the photo back to her.

"T-thank you"

"I want to meet him"

The blonde's eyes widened and shooked her head. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can let you see my son"

"Our son" Athrun corrected.

Athrun's mother eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head on side. "But why?"

Cagalli has two reasons. One, Aiden doesn't know anything about his real father nor his father's family. Two, Cagalli wanted to keep him away from meeting people who could possibly take him away from her.

She shooked her head and kept silent. "I'm sorry but I just can't" She said and lowered her head.

"Cagalli..."Lenore tried to pressed on.

"Mom." Athrun spoke and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right now, it's complicated. Neither of the children know the truth" He explained briefly.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm still thinking over what to do, Mrs. Zala" Cagalli admitted softly.

Lenore's eyes softened and reached for her hands again. "Cagalli, my dear. The children has to know. I don't know what is going on between you and Athrun right now but..." She turned to her son and held his hand. "Nothing will change if you tell them. You are still their mother and you are still their father in the end." She said looking at the two of them.

"My dear, I know Athrun had done something he shouldn't really have done. One night he returns home with a child and I didn't know how to react. He was missing for nearly a year and when I came back home from a business trip he was there...cradling a child." She explained. "Athrun looked so confuse because he didn't know how to make Little Cathleen stop crying. "She giggled "And there was this one time when Athrun-"

Cagalli closed her eyes tight and stood up abruptly. She didn't want to here how Athrun dealt with her daughter in her early years. If she was trying to say Athrun had went to the same hardship she did to Athrun then Athrun's mother was wrong. "I'm sorry but... I'm not interested on how Athrun struggled to be a good father to my daughter." She turned a heel and walked away from the table.

"Cagalli!" Athrun stood up and called for her. "Just stay here mom"He said and followed Cagalli.

* * *

No matter how much Athrun struggled to be a father and a mother to Cathleen, it was nothing compared to how she stood as a mother and father to Aiden. Nine months. Nine months she carried her two children with care. Her love for both Athrun and their child grew and grew within those nine months.

But when she realized a nurse was panicking because there was a missing newborn she felt her heart sink. In the nursery she only found Aiden and the next crib empty.

At the same time, Athrun was gone. There wasn't even a note or anything close to that to let her know where he was. That day she lost two important people in her life. She started to doubt every person except for her family.

"Cagalli! "

"Leave me alone, Athrun!"

"Cagalli, wait up!" Athrun grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her face was tear-stained and her make up smudging at the corner of her eyes. "That wasn't nice of you, Cagalli"

"I know!" She said as she tried to shrug Athrun's hands off her arms. "But I can't stand your stories. Athrun, what ever you had to go through back then I'm pretty sure mine was twice harder than yours. I had to keep myself sane for Aiden's sake. I had to fight for not only myself but for Aiden. I had to try and keep myself from falling apart just to make sure Aiden is comfortable. I had to restart a new life the day you fucking left. Don't you know how hard it is not to think about what happened to you and Cathleen at the same time care for Aiden?!"

Athrun pulled her to a hug and buried his face on top of her head. "I know, I know and you don't have to forgive me for that...but forgive my mother." He whispered. "She really didn't know anything. I didn't know that those nine months, my father was trying to track me down. I'll admit I tried to run away from my father and his plans for me and that was partially the reason why I suggested we run away and elope." He explained. "But I really wanted to stay by your side and live a more comfortable life with you and our children."

He tightened his hug on her "I didn't want to get married to anyone else...other than you." He whispered. "and you have to know that Meyrin and I aren't really married"

"What?!" Cagalli looked up at Athrun shocked at the revelations. "H-how could you...do that.."

"My heart is already tied to you."He replied as he cupped her cheeks "And...Meyrin and I had an agreement. We would live together as a couple for Cathleen's sake but we really aren't married. "

Cagalli shooked her head "I don't believe you."

"Believe me Cagalli. I did everything so that father would stop shoving me to other women" Athrun lowered his head feeling guilty and shameful. "I met Meyrin a few years ago. Just before Cathleen turned five. She was the first person you could say I was attracted to after ...us"

Cagalli looked down at Athrun and thought whether she could stomach all of these in her head or not. "I like her...but I don't know if I love her...especially now." He looked up at Cagalli.

The blonde stared back up at Athrun at saw his sincerity and confusion. The man she had loved for years may be torn between her and Meyrin right now.

She separated herself from Athrun and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I-im sorry for acting rudely towards your mom"

Athrun chuckled and brushed his hands on her cheeks. "It's okay. Let's go back and talk to her"

"W-Wait...Athrun, Before we go back I have something to ask you."

* * *

"Oh, you're back" Lenore smiled at them.

"Mrs. Zala." Cagalli pursed her lips and looked at Lenore hesitantly. "I want to apologize for my rude behavoir earlier"

Lenore sighed and nodded her head. "It's okay, my dear" she smiled "I should apologize as well. I am a mother as well and I didn't think about your feelings towards Cathleen when I started talking about her and Athrun. I am so sorry"

"It's okay" Cagalli smiled. "I'm letting you see, Aiden"

"Really?"

"Yes"She nodded her head.

Excitement bursted in Lenore's chest. She was going to see her grandson. Her grandson who she had never met for seven years. "Have you two decided to tell the children?"

Athrun sadly looked at Cagalli and frown. "It's always easy to the wrong thing and hard to do the right thing" Cagalli sighed. "But yes. We're telling them the truth" she said determinedly and Athrun could only nod and cast a long glance at the floor.

"That's great" Lenore clapped her hands together and smiled at them.

Athrun Zala stared down at his shoes and tried to cut himself from Cagalli and his mother who started talking about arranging another meet up so that she could finally meet their son. What Cagalli had requested earlier bothered him and as if Cagalli herself had sent him to his death sentence.

_"...if I tell the truth to the children and let your mother see Aiden" Cagalli pursed her lips and balled her fists "can I ask you to do something for me?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Marry Meyrin"_

_"What?!"_

_"Don't worry, I'll fix the papers immediately and you'll have your right as their father to the children and we can arrange a weekly quality time with the children as well as your mom and dad...just-"_

_"Cagalli are you crazy?!"_

_"No" Cagalli looked away and pursed her lips. "Athrun, Meyrin cares so much for you. I'm not blind. I can see how she looks after you, how she cares and worry for you. She always talks about you whenever I see her. She loves you Athrun and she has given you so much already." She said "Don't you think it's unfair to keep her only because of your lousy agreement. Don't you think it's time to give her back what she has been giving you?! Be a man! You're better than this. "_

_"Cagalli!"_

_"It's either you do what I say Athrun or...I won't say anything at all."_

_"Cagalli, please"_

_"What we had"She swallowed hard and looked at him "are all in the past now" She forced a smile and shook her head."You have Meyrin now. I'm just someone you'll look back to when you've settled with Meyrin. "_

_"Cagalli! Don't do this."_

_Cagalli bit her lower lip and looked at him. "Athrun, this is for the best. For once please do something right. I was already a mistake." She chocked down her tears " Do this for the both of us, for me. "__  
_

_"You're only hurting yourself more."_

_"I've been immune to it seven years ago." She croaked "She's a good person Athrun. She's good for you."_

_Athrun shook his head and looked at her as he felt his own tears stinging his eyes. "Don't do this, Cagalli please"_

* * *

_If you truly love someone, then you have to set them free._

The blonde slowly peeked inside Aiden's room and found him asleep on his desk. Aiden was hugging the his favorite crab plushie and was silently snoring away to dreamland. She smiled weakly and carried him to bed, tucking him neatly under his blue comforters.

_"Mommy can stop crying for Daddy. Mommy and me are going to be okay without daddy! I'm gonna hurry up and be a big boy already so that I can protect mommy like Papa Kira does."_

"Please forgive Mommy, Aiden" She silently cried as she combed his hair while they laid on the bed. "Mommy's going to tell you the truth but.."Cagalli sobbed "Mommy and Daddy can't be really together anymore." She pressed her lips on his forehead and cried. Her family can never be whole again but hopefully, Aiden will understand someday the choice she decided on. They can live even without Athrun.

One way or another someone had to get hurt and Cagalli chose herself. It was a _selfless act_. Meyrin didn't know anything about Cagalli and Athrun's problem and she only looked like a pawn in Athrun's plans. Cagalli wouldn't allow that Meyrin deserves to be happy and this is the best way she could offer her besides her decision would save Athrun a lot of trouble from his father as well. Killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

**I kinda felt like crying really. It sorta brings you back to the episode in DESTINY where Cagalli asks Meyrin to look after Athrun but...this time Cagalli is the one asking Athrun to go for Meyrin rather than her. /3 sheesh, why do I have to write stuffs like this LOL.. Anyway, DON'T WORRY GUYS. THEY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING... I promise. Throw me pitchforks if didn't give Asucaga a happy ending. XD **

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! and sorry for all the mistakes T_T**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note. ****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	18. Chapter 18

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Another update before the year 2012 ends. It's been a crazy year for me this year. One of them is coming back from a long long long longggggg hiatus. All I can say is just it was good to be back and write stories about Asucaga again and of course getting in touch with my darling reviewers-You guys /heart spams. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Its going to be jampacked with drama now that this fic is nearing it's closure.

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

_Cagalli stared at the foreign machine the doctor was setting up at the side of the bed she was lying on. And Athrun sitting by her side holding her hand like a supportive father-which he will be in a few months time._

_"Is this your first time?"The female doctor asked and Cagalli nodded. She watch the doctor as she held the instrument and explained to her the procedures. Soon, she was holding the instrument on her bulging stomach and smiled._

_"There we go" She grinned and pointed at the screen above them. "This is what it looks like inside your tummy, Cagalli" She said "This is your baby"_

_The blonde's eyes widened and stared at the screen. She couldn't really make out the black and white image on the screen but she can see there is a child formed inside her. She bit her lip and tried not to cry but she was seeing her baby for the first time._

_"What do we have here?" The doctor examined the image closely and moved the probe to the other side and chuckled "Oh my!"_

_Athrun stared at the doctor and back to the screen. "Is there anything wrong doctor?"_

_The doctor shook her head and looked at the couple. "There's two babies"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Two babies, Athrun" the doctor repeated as she moved the probe again on the other side of Cagalli's stomach._

_"Holy Crap!" He laughed and looked at the screen_

_"Excuse me" Cagalli blinked several times and stared at Athrun then to the doctor "C-could you repeat that again doctor"_

_The doctor laughed "I said you guys are having twins"_

_"Oh my goodness!" Cagalli's eyes widened and squeezed the hand of the shocked Athrun "Are you serious?"_

_Their doctor nodded her head and pointed at the screen. "As you can see at the screen right now is the first baby. You can see the head." She explained pointing at the rounded part on the the screen. "There's the nose, mouth and arms"_

_"O-oh wow! " Athrun gasped and followed the doctor's pointer on the screen. He couldn't pay attention to doctor and stared at the screen and watch the image move. He was way beyond speechless. He knew he was going to be a father to a child but they were having twin. Twins. Two kids. Two miniature Athrun or Two miniature Cagalli. He was the happiest father in the world right now. "_

_"-and that's your second baby"_

_"C-Can we know if their fraternal or identical?"Cagalli asked as she wiped her tears dry._

_"You're crying" Athrun chuckled in amusement and kissed her cheek._

_"Idiot. I'm happy...so happy right now" She sniffed and slapped Athrun lightly on the shoulder._

_Athrun laughed and held her hand up on his lips and kissed her hand. "I am way beyond happy right now" He whispered and looked up at the screen again. _

_"Well as I can see your children have their own placentas so perhaps fraternal and.. oh!"She gasped and smiled and watch the figure squirm on the screen"I guess you have one tough guy here. Can you feel your children moving?"_

_Cagalli nodded her head and Athrun laughed and stared back at the screen._

_"Twins..our twins"_

Athrun leaned on his chair tiredly and massage his temples. Focusing on his work wasn't enough to get his mind out of the thought about his children and Cagalli.

Cagalli will tell but in exchange he has to marry Meyrin. The night after their little bargain he tried to re-asses himself and his relationship with Meyrin. He was sure he loved her before. There was no way he'd let Meyrin stand up as Cathleen's mother if he didn't love her...Right?

What he failed to realize back then was crystal clear to him now. Meyrin may have something similar to Cagalli that drew him to her. Meyrin's determination in everything and how caring she was to everyone especially his daughter drew him to her. But no matter what Meyrin couldn't compare to how Cagalli is. How caring and determined she is. How cute she is when she's mad, how pretty and beautiful she is inside and out. Meyrin was a whole different person from Cagalli.

Meyrin was special to him but she wasn't the person he could probably live with forever like he imagined with Cagalli.

When Cagalli tells their children the truth he has to do his part and marry Meyrin. As much as he wanted to back down he can't. Cagalli would never give him his right as Aiden's father and he didn't want that to happen. He wanted himself to be a part of Aidens life as a father and all it matters most is Cagalli, Aiden and Cathleen's happiness.

But when he officially marries Meyrin, What will his children think of him? Their father marrying someone else not their mother. What will his son think?

Athrun messed his hair and buried his face on his desk. There must be _another way._

* * *

"Papa Kira, is Mommy sick?" Aiden sat beside his Uncle and sighed.

Kira placed his manual down on his lap and looked at the trouble child beside him. He had a frown on his face and stared at the paper he had in his hands.

"What do you have there sport?"Kira aked pulling out the paper from his hands.

"It's my test paper and the letter for the parents day next weekend" He replied and fiddled with his hands.

Kira scanned his nephews paper and smiled proudly at him. Aiden had a perfect score in their exam "Well done, Kiddo! I'm so proud of you!" He ruffled Aiden's hair lightly causing him to laugh a little. "Now why the long face?"

"Mommy's locked up in her room" Aiden looked up at his uncle and sniffed. "Is mommy mad at me? She won't talk to me even if I knock on her door."

"Really now?"

"Kira?"

The choloate brown haired man turned his head around and found his very pregnant wife standing by the door looking as worried as his nephew. "Is...there anything wrong?" He asked feeling a little worried as well.

"Cagalli didn't leave the house right? She won't come out of her room no matter how many times I called her. Did you guys have another argument?"Lacus asked as she placed a hand on her bulging stomach.

"What?!" Kira jumped off his seat and literally ran up the stairs to his twins room. "Cagalli!" He banged his fist on the door and called his twin again.

Aiden held Lacus hand and wiped off his tears and watch his uncle knock on Cagalli's room.

"Cagalli, are you in there? Open the door up"Kira called "Cagalli!"

"Is mommy okay?" Aiden sniffed again and looked up at Lacus.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be alright" Lacus reassured him and patted his head.

"Cagalli open the-"

Cagalli opened the door and stared at her twin. "CAN'T A GIRL HAVE A QUIET BATH FOR ONCE KIRA?! GEEZ!" She screamed at him. "YOU'RE OVER REACTING AGAIN! "

"I thought...I ..uhmm" Kira smiled sheepishly "Ooops?..Sorry, I thought"

Cagalli sighed and noticed her son looking at her hesitantly and approached him. "Aiden what's wrong?"

Aiden kept looking down and shook his head. He had never seen his mother yell and get mad the way she did at Kira and it scared him. He was knocking on her door earlier.

"D-did I scare you sweetheart?" Her eyes softened and pulled him into her arms. "I'm sorry baby. Your uncle is just to annoying sometimes"

"Pfft annoying? I wonder who is" Kira rolled his eyes as he remembered how hard headed his twin was when they were younger.

Lacus observed Cagalli as she laughed at Aiden who was explaining the whole situation and as always curiosity gets the best of her. "Cagalli have you been crying?"

"W-what" Cagalli immediately looked down avoiding Lacus glances and tucked her hair behind her ear.

_Bingo_. Lacus gave her a look and waited for her to speak.

"N-No. It's just uhm.. soap. Yeah. I was washing my face when Kira banged on the door so it kinda sting my eyes."Cagalli forced a laugh "You know how soap hurts when it gets in your eye right?"

Tje pink haired soon to be mother didn't buy it but refrained herself from prying. If Cagalli wants to open up she will. So she let it go. "I see"

A few more minutes and they all settled down. Kira led Lacus back downstairs and helped her with dinner while Aiden sat on his mothers bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

Cagalli half submerged her face on the tub and closed her eyes. When Aiden started knocking she immediately ran to the bathroom and tried to wipe her tears dry. She couldn't open the door with her tear stained face and face her son looking like that. Nearly, the whole day she had locked herself in her room and gave everything a thought from her children to Athrun.

She was planning on getting the visitation papers including the custody over Cathleen ready. When Athrun marries Meyrin she is planning on taking her daughter under her care. How Cathleen will handle it was something she couldn't predict yet but this was for the best. After all the law states that an unmarried mother has the natural right to custody over her children.

And as much as she wanted to deny it. She still had feelings left for Athrun if she hadn't, she wouldn't have responded to his kisses and let this happen in the first place. Today, she needed to cry everything out. She had promised herself years back she would never cry for Athrun ever again and to this day she is. She had to renew her resolve and promise herself not to cry for someone she will loose for all eternity.

After they tell the children who they really are, Cagalli would make sure to let her children become her top most priority and her needs the last.

* * *

Meyrin stopped and placed down the knife on the chopping board and sighed. Lately, her relationship with Athrun has starting to become more distant and she didn't like it. At days like this Athrun would slack around the house playing with Cathleen and helping her with dinner but these past few weeks he hadn't been at home...mostly at work until late in the evening.

And a few days earlier, she saw him and his mother in a cafe talking to a blonde. She couldn't see her face since she had her back turned from the window but she was sure it was Lenore and Athrun in the cafe. She didn't want to disturb them thinking it had something to do with the business and she never bothered asking him about it when he came home that day.

* * *

"Aiden, can you promise me something?" the blonde mother asked as she buttoned Aidens polo up.

"Yes Mommy?" He tilted his head on the side and looked at his mother curiously.

Cagalli breathed and looked up at her son and his shining emerald eyes. She gently swept his blue fringes on to the side and cupped his cheeks lightly. "Promise Mommy that no matter what happens today..."She pursed her lips and swallowed hard."you wont get mad at Mommy"

Aiden shook his head vigorously and hugged her."Why would I get mad at Mommy? I won't get mad at Mommy"

A small smile formed on her lips and patted Aidens head. "No matter what baby. I love you"

"I love mommy too" Aiden laughed. "So where are we going?"

Cagalli looked at Aiden and kissed his forehead. "We're going to meet some people."

"Do I know them? Do I know them?"Suddenly, Aiden jumped up and down excitedly.

Cagalli laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, baby."She took in a deep breath and picked up her bag. "Let's go?'

Aiden nodded and held her mother's hand.

* * *

"Daddy who are we meeting? Why do I have to come?" Cathleen asked swung as her feet on her chair and reach for her Strawberry shake.

"You'll see Princess. They're almost here"Athrun replied smiling at his daughter and looked up to see a familiar face entering the cafe.

Cathleen pouted her lips and nodded her head. She brought out her favorite book and decided to read it instead as they waited for their guests.

"Sorry, we got late"

"It's okay"

Cathleen looked up and a smile suddenly curved up her pink lips. "Miss Cagalli!" She jumped off her chair and rushed over the blonde.

"H-hey" Cagalli looked at Athrun who in return gave her a small smile then to Cathleen who was grinning at her.

"Is Aiden here?" Cathleen asked looking around "Ah!" She spotted the small blue head young boy walking in their direction and called him. "Aideeeeen!"

The young boy looked up and his face broke into a toothy grin. "What are you doing here" He asked laughing at Cathleen.

"Daddy's waiting for his friends" Cathleen briefly explained. "What about you?"

"Mommy says we're going to meet her friends" Aiden replied.

Athrun chuckled and called the two children. "Alright kids. Come here."

"Eh?"

"Daddy's friends..."Cathleen look up and saw Cagalli sitting on the chair beside Athrun and tried to understand everything"is Miss Cagalli and Aiden?"

Cagalli silently nodded and smiled at her. "Why don't you kids take a seat and we'll eat something first?" She offered and the children happily obliged. After their orders have arrived and they had finished their meal Athrun looked at Cagalli as she began fiddling with her fingers. They had just finished their lunch and the children were looking at them parents haven't spoken a word the whole entire time they were eating their lunch and the children were thinking it was strange.

"Mommy, are we going somewhere with Mister Athrun and Cathleen today?" Aiden asked looking his mother.

The blonde smiled and shook her head "N-no baby. We're not"

"Then why are we here?"

"Uhm.." Cagalii took a deep breath and pursed her lips. She stood up from her seat and knelt beside Aiden and held him by the shoulder. "Aiden, remember when I told you...you have a daddy but he can't be with us?"

Aiden mutely nodded his head and listened to his mother. "Well...What if your daddy is here?" Cagalli said still trying to build up her words and trying to make things easier for her son to understand.

"Eh?" Aidens eyes suddenly widened and looked around. "My Daddy's here?"

Cathleen listened to Cagalli and Aiden while her eyes roamed around the cafe searching for her best friends daddy. "Where Miss Cagalli?"

Athrun stood up and walked towards Aiden side. He knelt beside Cagalli and patted her shoulder signaling that he should probably take over. Cagalli hesitantly looked at Athrun and moved a little to the side allowing him to face their son. "Aiden, listen carefully to Mommy. You too Cathleen" Cagali pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "Aiden your daddy is..."She looked at Athrun and felt her breathing become jagged.

"Athrun"

Both of the childrens eye widened and looked at their parents. "If Aiden's daddy is my daddy then my mommy is Aiden's mommy?" Cathleen mumbled trying to work out her little logic. "Then Aiden is my?"

"Your brother, Cathleen" Athrun said looking at his daughter and nodding his head as if confirming her thoughts.

"If Mister Athrun is..."

"Aiden?" Cagalli looked at her son who had his head down and his small fist all curled up. "my daddy...why are you with miss Meyrin and not my mommy?" He asked

"I... Aiden" Athrun stuttered not completely expecting the question

"Mommy always cries for my daddy!"He said and pushed Athrun away and storming out of the cafe suddenly.

"Aiden!"Cagalli called out. "Come back!" She stood up on her feet and ran after her son.

Meyrin stared at her wrist watch and held the shopping bags in her hands. Athrun left the house early dragging Cathleen with him. Of course she didn't know where they are but Athrun did tell her they were going out to meet Lenore. Since she had a lot of free time in her hands she decided to shop for clothes to ease her mind for a while.

Patiently, she stood by the crossing lane waiting for the signal to turn green. From a far she saw a familiar blue haired boy running across the streets while the stop light was still on green .

"OH MY GOSH! AIDEN!"

* * *

**OMG SO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Okay you guys would probably kill me for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. /runs! Should I kill characters or noot? Meyrin perhaps? LOL Just joking I won't kill the characters here I think I had enough from my previous le old stories. **

**SO WE ALL SURVIVED THE APOCALYPSE LOL and 2012 is about the end so I'd like to take this opportunity to take each and everyone one of you for your continuous support and love /sobs LOL I may not be the best authoress but I'm glad you guys are still here to read my stories. I hope you guys could continue supporting me and my stories and help me improve more. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH /heartspams everyone. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's welcome 2013 with a BANG! **

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! and sorry for all the mistakes T_T**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note. ****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	19. Chapter 19

**Never alone**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Another year has gone by and it's already 2013! Wow! Happy New Year everyone! This is going to be a surprise but this is the second to the last chapter of this fic. SOBS Another closure. Almost! I never thought I'd be writing fics and finishing another story in 2013 lol I'm really glad everyone feels the same and understands Aiden. He is just too precious. Today, everyone finds out what happens to Aiden, Meyrin and Cagalli.

I want to give a shout out to my lovely readers: falconrukichi, greatness41, Million Voices, Nina, yula206, , EternalXHaruka, mrs. zala, , ,ladycagalli1804,nitameicya, FTS-Peace and the rest my lovely readers anonymous or not. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS /heartspams

**Million Voices**: I'm very sad to say I might discontinue My Love though. ;( I've lost all my drafts about it since my old desktop died on me a couple of years back.

I hope you guys like this. Still more of the drama. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY, Sunrise, Bandai.**

* * *

Various machine stood beside her bed, the constant beeping sound of the machine and the shallow irregular breathing of the patient echoed in the four corners of the silent white room. She looked as pale as a sheet of paper and looked as fragile as a new born child with the outcome of the accident

A fractured arm and leg, bruises all over her body and a severe head injury.

"-But she will be alright, right doctor?"

The middle aged doctor sighed and shoved his hands in the pockets his white coat. "I...can't really say right now. The patient had entered a comatose state right after the surgery. It depends on how fast she recovers from it. It may be hours, days, months" He paused momentarily and looked at the blue haired man standing in front of him "Or in worst cases it could years. It all depends on her body responds. Also I might have to inform you that upon regaining consciousness she may experience a Post Traumatic Amnesia"

"Pardon?"

"Post Traumatic Amnesia. "The doctor repeated. "Due to the injury she sustained from the accident she developed a traumatic head injury which caused her to under go coma and most likely would experience PTA the moment she wakes up."The doctor peeked at the red head lying motionless on the bed. She had a bandage wrap around her head, a cast on her right arm and left arm, a neck brace and a bruises all over her face.

"So you mean Meyrin won't be able to recognize me or even my daughter or even anyone of us?"Athrun asked.

The doctor pursed his lips and nodded his head. "There are a variety of amnesia's We will have to run several tests and thorough examination to confirm everything first" He replied "I'll have my nurses follow up the procedures as soon as she shows signs of recovery. Now, if you will excuse me I still have to check on the other patient" He said before turning a heel and walking towards the other side of the hallway.

Athrun messed his hair and leaned on the wall. He really wanted to cry right now but he had to pull himself together he still had to see Aiden who as well almost sustained the same injuries as Meyrin had.

"Athrun!Oh my goodness!"

He looked up and saw his mother running towards him. Her face literally showed signs of horror and worry. "What happened?! Where's Meyrin!?" She asked holding her son up. He looked very messed up and had a few stains of red on his shirt. "Tell me what happened? How is she?"

"It was a car accident. She...jumped on a car that was speeding towards...Aiden"He looked down and shook his head unable to finish his sentence.

"Oh Haumea!"Lenore gasped as she got a grip of what happened and hugged her son. "How is she holding right now?"

"She's stable right now but she's in coma"

The older Zala put a hand over her mouth and felt a few tears sting her eyes. "W-what about Aiden? Where's Cagalli?"She suddenly remembered her grandson and his mother "Where are they?"

Athrun made no motion to speak and remained his gaze on the floor

"Athrun don't tell me.."

* * *

Kira stepped on the gas and sped up the highway with his wife sobbing right beside him. He tightly gripped on the wheel as he turned on a curve road and headed up the hospital straight ahead.

THe moment Cagalli called him up sounding barely understandable made him jump off his seat immediately.

_"Cagalli! Calm down!" Kira said signaling his wife to come closer to him. "Why are you crying? WHere are you right now? What's wrong?"_

_"I'montheway"Cagalli sobbed "tothehospital"_

_"What?"_

_"Aiden's getting rushed to the hospital right now" She bawled_

_"WHAT?!"Kira's eyes widened and looked at Lacus. "Where are you guys headed we'll be there as soon as possible!"_

Kira listened to Cagalli as she relayed to him the information on to where they were headed and told her to calm down and stay strong.

"Kira go find Cagalli! I need to go to the bathroom first" Lacus winced a little holding her bulging stomach and looked for the comfort room.

Kira nodded and searched for Aiden's designated room. When he located the room, the first thing he noticed inside the room was the small young girl lying on the couch. She was curled up on the sofa and had a blanket over her small thin frame and was fast asleep. "Cathleen?"he blinked several times and walked over the bed curtains.

He pushed the bed curtains a little and his heart sunk the moment he saw his nephew lying on the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head with a few bruises on his once cheerful face.

"Stay strong baby. Don't give up. Don't leave me. Don't leave mommy alright" Cagalli's voice croaked "Just wake up. We can go back to the beach or the amusement park like you wanted" Her shaking hands reached for his bruised cheek and another batch of tears escaped her eyes.

"Cagalli?"

The blonde looked back and found her twin standing behind her. "K-kira/" She reached for her twin and hugged him tightly as she cried. "Oh Kira"

Kira sighed and patted her head, comforting his twin. It must have been traumatic on her part for her to cry like this. "How did this happen? " he asked.

"we were in a cafe having lunch together with Cathleen and Athrun" She pursed her lips and clasped her hand together. She saw Lacus enter the room silently and walked beside Kira. She decided to leave out a few details and continued to narrate"Aiden stormed out of the cafe and that's when the accident happened"

_Aiden sobbed and wiped his tears with the back of his hand as he continued to walk farther from the cafe. He was happy he still had a father but he hated the fact that all along his father was there yet he couldn't stay with him and his mother. He didn't understand why Athrun was living with Meyrin and that he sees his mother cry over him his father who he had believed had never existed._

_He continued to walk and kept crying like a lost child not aware of his surroundings or where he actually was headed to. The next thing he knew he was in the air for a few seconds and everything went blank._

_Cagalli arrived at the scene a few minutes later. She felt her heart sink down to her stomach the moment she noticed an ambulance speeding towards the end of the pedestrian lane. People gathered around the area and she found herself squeezing herself among the crowd. Her knees began to tremble as she ease herself closer to the scene and when she finally got a good look her knees gave up and she fell on the ground screaming her sons name._

_On the ground laid two motionless bodies. One was her son the other was none other than Meyrin. "M-meyrin?"_

_"Excuse me, Let us through"Athrun yelled. He had ran after Cagalli when she tried catching up with Aiden and arrived a few moments after Cagalli had collapsed on the ground._

_Athrun stepped forward and gasped the moment he saw Meyrin and Aiden still on the hard ground "Aiden! Meyrin!" He rushed towards them but was stopped by the medics_

_"Sir please refrain from getting close to the victims."the man said._

_"Let me pass that's my child and my girlfriend!"he screamed at him._

_Meyrin had rushed into Aiden side just in time and pushed him out of harms way instead she was the one ran over by the car. Her body slamming hard against the speeding car, up on the hood and rolling on the side while Aiden was thrown aside towards the gutter. Whoever the driver was, got away with a hit and run case thus stirring a big commotion on the busy streets of Orb._

"That bastard" Kira gritted his teeth and seethed angrily.

"What did the doctor say? How is Meyrin and Aiden?" Lacus asked wiping her tears and holding Aiden's hand. "Our poor baby"

"He had a few stitches on the head and mild concussion due to the impact when he hit the gutter. He hasn't woken up yet since then" Cagalli sobbed. "What if Aiden-"

"Cagalli" Kira cut his twin in mid-sentence and shook his head "Don't be so negative. Aiden's one tough kid. He takes after you"He reassured her giving her hand a comforting squeeze "He's going to be alright."

A sudden knock on the door disturbed them and revealed their doctor holding up a chart. "Aiden Hibiki?"

"Yes Doctor" Cagalli nodded her head and wiped her tears. The doctor gave a curt nod and walked towards Aiden's bed examining him as he glanced at Aidens chart tiime to time."How is he? Why isn't my son waking up yet?"

"Calm down Miss Hibiki, Mild concussions aren't that serious but shouldn't be taken lightly. Your son looks a lot better compared to how he was earlier and he will regain consciousness within 24 hours and when he wakes up I would like to conduct a few test on him before I let him go." The middle aged doctor smiled at the worrying blonde. "I want to make sure there aren't any possible secondary effects."

"Please Doctor" Kira said "Please do everything to make sure my nephew will be okay."

"We will sir."

Their doctor instructed them a few more things to remember and left. Cagalli was now sitting on the couch with Cathleen's head rested on her lap while Kira and Lacus sat on Aiden's bedside.

"M-mommy?" Cathleen mumbled and turned around and pull her blanket closer to her chest.

"I'm right here, sweetheart" Cagalli whispered back and brushed her blue fringes as she sleep. Cathleen cuddled closer to Cagalli and remained asleep. Cathleen was fortunate enough not to see what happened to her Mama Meyrin and her twin Aiden on the street. It would have been traumatic on her part if she saw the motionless on the ground. And it was something Cagalli didn't want her to experience.

"She seems very comfortable on your lap"

The blonde looked up to find Lacus smiling down at her and sat beside her. "For some odd reasons she's like Aiden" She giggled.

Cagalli smiled a little and nodded her head. "She does doesn't she?"

"Cagalli?"The very pregnant Lacus looked at her sister in law reluctantly "Is...there something you aren't telling us?" Leave it to Lacus who is keen in observation. She didn't study psychology and human behavior for nothing. "I've been meaning to ask you about this. Ever since we came back from Aunt Caridad. I've noticed that your actions had changed and your explanation to Kira and I about the accident was sort of vague."

"I.."Cagalli took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I might have been lying to you guys"she said softly.

Lacus kept calm and looked at her. She wasn't the type of person who immediately jumps into conclusions unlike her husband and somehow she sensed Cagalli had some story behind it and she wanted to hear it first.

Cagalli reflected for a few seconds about what she was about to reveal to her sister in law before she opened her mouth to speak. "I know I haven't been vocal about how I ended up with Aiden years back or who Aiden's father was. " She said looking down at Cathleen again and brushing her light rose colored cheek. "Athrun and I " She inhaled a deep breath and glanced up at her sister in law "used to go out before and he is Aiden's father"

"Oh my!"Lacus gasped. Finally the pieces of the unsolved puzzle were all falling into place. Why Meyrin felt inferior of this _girl_ Athrun used to date. Why the two of them weren't really married. It became crystal clear that the reason behind it was most probably because Athrun was still in love with this girl who turns out to be her sister in law. "Does Aiden know?"

The blonde nodded her head and smiled weakly "And Aiden has a sibling" She said looking at Cathleen "Aiden's twin. Cathleen"

"Dear Haumea" Lacus felt like fainting. She had a niece. A very adorable bubbly niece. "Does Kira know any of this?"

Cagalli shook her head "No...not yet"

* * *

Athrun cursed silently as he touched his stinging red cheek. Meyrin's older sister arrived a few moments ago and smacked him right on the cheek with an open palm. He deserved it actually. He hadn't taken care of Meyrin as he had promised her. If he did she wouldn't be lying on the hospital bed comatose isn't it not.

_"D-Don't you dare come close to Meyrin ever again!" She screamed_

_"Luna ..I"_

_"Get out Athrun! Get out" Luna breathed fire, enraged at the situation her little sister had to go through._

He valued his life and opted to try and visit his son who was staying at the other end of the long hallway. Hopefully, Cagalli would let him see Aiden. He knew Cagalli is twice scarier than Luna but he had to face her no matter what.

He knocked twice but none to avail but on his third attempt the door suddenly swung open revealing a seething Kira Hibiki. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" He yelled.

"Kira please!" Lacus begged and tried to pull him back inside.

Athrun blinked a few times and saw Cagalli's twin glare at him "You!" Kira hissed and his fist connected with Athrun's jaw causing him to stumble back on the floor. "So this was your plan all along!?" He asked hovering on top of Athrun and gripping his shirt, angrily "Get close to my sister again and hurt her and her son?! Not to mention you even involved your own girlfriend!"

"Kira stop it!" Lacus cried as she tried to pull her husband away from the silent blue head.

"You were the one who impregnated my sister and left her alone with Aiden! You've made her cry countless times and you still have the guts to show your face to her? To us!?" He gripped Athrun's shirt tighter while his amethyst orbs glowed furiously.

"Kira Stop it already! You're drawing too much attention!" Cagalli called supporting the sobbing Lacus. "WE'RE IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL DAMN IT" She screamed trying to pry her twin away from the curbed Athrun.

The brunette grumbled and punched Athrun one last time before standing up. "And that's for my niece...She could have grown up with a mother if you hadn't taken her away"he hissed at him.

Athrun remained quiet and silently received the blows Cagalli's twin gave him a few moments ago. He accepted it without holding any grudge against Kira. He deserved it anyway. He was a douchebag for leaving Cagalli for an invalid and worthless reason and even dragged their daughter with him. He sat back on the floor and wiped the blood trickling down his lips and shook his head lightly. For a gentle brother he sure can pack a punch.

And yes, the world sure hates him right now. He silently laughed morosely and tried to steady himself up on his two feet before he went to the infirmary to get his face all cleaned up.

* * *

"Athrun, I'm trying to talk to your father" Lenore sighed as he sat beside her son on the infirmary bed. "Sometimes he can really be stubborn."

"I'll _handle_ this mom. You don't have to interfere"

"Athrun, darling. "Lenore took his sons hand and patted it. "If I was there back then I would have stopped your her father from looking for you and destroying the family you should have started. I am a mother and a wife Athrun, and I regret not being able to stand up for you as your mother and protected you from your father's selfish plans. If I had known something like this would happen ..." She shook her head and sighed. Her voice sounded so regretful and she smiled weakly. "I wouldn't have left for Februarius on that agricultural study"

"But mother that time you had to finish that study. It was so important to you"

Lenore shook her head again and looked at her son. "No, I had failed to be a wife to Patrick and let him decide on his own and even try to correct what he was planning. I should have been a better mother to you as well. My family is much more important than that study but I failed to see it that you guys were. I'm so sorry"

Athrun shooked his head "Mother, everything I did wasn't because you weren't a good mother in fact you are the greatest mother to me neither was it because you weren't the best wife to father. What I did is mainly my fault because I never really stood up for myself and tried to run away from everything when I know I'm in pinch. I ran away from home with Cagalli when Father said I had to meet with my fiancee, I left Cagalli alone because I thought he would hurt her and separate us even more."

"Oh Athrun" Lenore sighed and hugged her son.

When things settled down and Kira was asleep on the couch beside Lacus. Cagalli decided to get herself a can of coffee from the vending machine, outside and try to walk around the hospital garden. A walk was probably the best way for her try and calm down with all that was happening to her.

Among the benches lined up in parallel within the small garden, she found Athrun deep in thought and hesitated to sit beside him at first. Her mind argued whether or not she should talk to him or not but in the end her body betrayed her and she found herself walking towards him and sitting beside him.

"Hey" He smiled weakly and looked down. "Sorry about earlier"

Cagalli shook her head and remained silent. He stared at the gauze taped on his cheek and his swollen lips. Kira hit him right square on the face. Slowly, her hand reached for his cheeks and frowned. "Sorry my brother lost his temper a while ago. He isn't really like that. " She said. Athrun just had most likely been unlucky today. Cagalli had just finish explaining to Kira and Lacus her whole story and Kira was already going in berserk when Athrun stood infront of the Aiden's room then the rest was history

"Kira can sure throw a punch. It's like a 7 year worth of punches in his fist. I nearly broke my face" He quirked a remark attempting to lighten the mood a little. "Although it hurts and I deserve it" his voice slowly trailed off.

"Yeah" Cagalli nodded and fiddled with the can of coffee in her hands. "Aiden is..."

"hmm?"

"doing fine. He had a mild concussion but the doctor said it wasn't that serious and Cathleen's still asleep"she said as Athrun nodded. "What about Meyrin?"

"She's in coma right now but she's stable"He replied.

Cagalli gasped and pursed her lips. "Oh..."

The midnight blue haired young man sighed and stood up from his seat. "Cagalli, when Aiden regains consciousness please process the papers for Cathleen's custody." He said without looking at her.

"Huh?"

"I might leave Cathleen in your care now"

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. Second the last chapter still filled with craziness! Lol I hope you guys don't mind. :O So what is Athrun planning and how will these two make up? Will Athrun still stay with Meyrin? WILL CAGALLI FEEL WHOLE AGAIN or at least have a complete family? HMMM. Find out in the last chapter! Dundunduuun!**

**I hope my knowledge with regards to medicine and health problems proved worthy in explaining Meyrin and Aiden's situations. I tried to explain it realistic as possible but do forgive me if it went a little overboard. I stopped working in the hospital for a year now so yeah there might be a few things that may sound wrong there. EEP! Sorry! T_T**

**So yeah, Patrick may have an influence in Athrun's character here so please do watch out next chapter when the main villain appears! LOL just kidding.**

**Lastly, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :O**

**Tell me what do you think of today's chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note. ****I'll be waiting.**

**Freyris**


	20. Chapter 20

**Never Alone**

**Freyris**

**~FINALE~**

**A/n: **YEP, another fic ending T_T. It was fun making and learning new stuffs while making this fic. I'm sorry for the huge delay. A lot of things happened to me since the start of this year (more school work and a few responsibilities and I wasn't able to focus much on this final chapter. I'll be honest... its always the final chapter that's always the hardest to make... aside from that I was trying to fix my valentines fic and a new fic I was thinking of posting soon so yeah.. put them all together i kinda got my schedules all jam packed. But don't fret everyone's actually hoping for a happy ending. HMM... I wonder~

Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who would eagerly wait for the updates. You guys are always the reason why I get to finish another story /sniff. Let's cut the chase. Everything became possible because of all of everyone's support ^^. So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuuuuu!

Here's the last chapter enjoooy!~

* * *

"I might leave Cathleen in your care now"

Her blonde brows knitted together and stared at him like he had gone bonkers. Somehow the way how he had said those words sounded weird like it had an underlying meaning.

Of course, she wanted to take Cathleen under her custody. She already had plans on proving her right as her mother and it was the right thing to do but it felt like Athrun was going to pull some ridiculous stunt sooner or later and she felt uneasy about it.

"O-okay" Cagalli nodded her head and tighten her hold on what used to be a warm coffee can. "We can talk about the visitation rights after the papers have been process and-" she saw Athrun shake his head disapprovingly and run a hand on his hair. A gesture he only does whenever he feels frustrated.

"Don't bother." He said, his voice sounded shaky and somewhat strained.

"What?"

"Just process it okay?"Athrun said softly.

Cagalli stared at him and tried to understand what was running in his head right now. Then it dawned to her. "Athrun...you're not planning on leaving her are you?"She asked standing up from the bench slightly furious at his conclusion.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "She deserves a better life Cagalli! I couldn't keep my promises." He raised his voice louder as he turned around to face her. He looked awfully pained with his decision. "I couldn't keep my promise to you...I couldn't keep my promise to Meyrin either I don't think I can-

SLAP!

His emerald eyes widened and looked down at the furious blonde who had just slapped her palm across his cheek and surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as Kira and Luna's blows were...perhaps he was already growing numb in everything.

"You bastard!"Cagalli screamed and pushed him "Are you planning on running away!?"She asked looking at the shocked Athrun. "Do you think leaving Cathleen to me and going away would make things better?! Do you think she'll be happy?! DO YOU THINK I CAN LIVE WITH MY CHILDREN THINKING THEIR DAMN FATHER ABANDONED THEM BECAUSE HE WAS A FUCKING COWARD WHO CANNOT FACE HIS PROBLEMS PROPERLY?!"

Athrun made no move as he absorbed the words Cagalli had thrown at him and pondered. What was he thinking. He was only trying to escape again and run back to his own comfort zone. He was thinking of himself all along and forgetting those people who would gladly throw their lives away for the people who are important to them.

"Athrun, you were better than this before." Cagalli squeaked and cried, a few tears slipping down the corners of her eyes. . "and this isn't about keeping promises. This is about OUR children. Think about how our decision from now on will affect them!"

_Our children._ For the first time, Cagalli acknowledge Aiden and Cathleen as _their_ children, hers and Athrun openly in front of him. Athrun tried to think rationally and sighed heavily. He messed up his hair and fell back on the bench. He looked down with his hands supporting his head and softly apologized to Cagalli.

"Sorry"

* * *

Kira exhaled deeply as he watched over Aiden who was still unconscious and motionless on his hospital bed. After their short nap, He was left alone with Aiden and Cathleen while Lacus tried to look for Meyrin and see how she was doing.

_"I'm sorry for not bringing anything up until now, Kira" Cagalli apologized "I..I've never actually thought that this day would come." She wiped her tears and looked up at her brother._

_"Don't be sorry Cagalli. It's okay. "He stepped forward and hugged his twin as she cried in his embrace. _

He didn't get mad at his twin. All was forgiven the moment she returned home from her year absence. To him, having Aiden as a nephew was a pleasure. The boy was definitely a gift and it always brought him joy thinking that when he has his children of his own it will bring him as much as happiness as Aiden did.

What made him furious was the fact that Athrun had been the father all along and pretended to know nothing. Athrun was aware of everyone else and it made them felt stupid. The only thing he was thankful was he kept Cathleen happy and safe throughout the years.

Speaking of Cathleen, the child may have thought too much about everything that was happening to her that it made her exhausted. Poor child hasn't woken up from her sleep like Aiden. Though he had only met her a couple of times he already felt a familiarity to the child but he always shrug off those weird feelings.

Just when he was about to go look for the doctor to ask why Aiden wasn't still regaining concious, a soft knock echoed in the room. Opening the white painted door he found a middle aged blue haired lady and a man with lightly thinning gray hair standing behind her. He looked stiffed and was frowning.

"Yes?"Kira blinked a few times

"Is this where Aiden is?"she asked sweetly.

Kira mutely nodded and stared at the unknown couple standing in front of him "uhm, I'm sorry but may I know who you are?"

Lenore smiled and stretched a hand towards him. "Lenore Zala. We're Cathleen's grandparents and uhm..Aidens too "She said a little reluctant at the end.

"Oh" Kira shook her hand and gestured them to enter the room. If they were his niece and nephew's grandparents that makes them Athrun's parents right? Kira thought and offered them a seat.

Lenore gasped as she finally saw her grandson. Slowly, she walked to his bedside and shook her head. "Oh no, h-how is he?" she asked as her shaking hands reached for the slightly bruised face of the young boy.

Kira stood across Aiden's bed and leaned on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. "A mild concussion but he's doing fine, although he hasn't woken up yet since the accident. "

Lenore sniffed and looked at the resting Aiden. "Dear Haumea, My poor grandson" She cried. This wasn't the reunion she was hoping for. She was hoping to meet the shy yet interesting boy Patrick had once described to her. She was hoping to see those bright emerald green eyes she had seen on the photo.

"G-Grandmommy? Granddaddy?"

Lenore turned her head and found Cathleen sitting up from the couch and rubbing her eyes. "W-where are we?"She asked.

The older Zala walked towards Cathleen and knelt in front of her "You're in the hospital right now, Cathleen" Patrick said as he kissed his grand daughters forehead.

"why?" She yawned and opened her bright amber eyes in shock as she suddenly remembered everything. "Where's Mama Meyrin? Where's Aiden!?" She cried.

"Shhh" Patrick shook his head and looked at Lenore who was sadly gazing at Aiden.

Cathleen hopped off the couch and walk towards the bed. Seeing Aiden with bruises, she sobbed. She held her brother's hand and talked to him. "Aiden, please wake up. I want to play with you again!"She cried "You're my brother now right? Right? Get better soon please... pretty please!"

The three adults watch Cathleen and felt a little sorry for the child. It shouldn't have reach to this point.

Minutes later, Athrun and Cagalli arrived. Athrun gave his father a stiff nod and briefly introduced Cagalli to him. It was awkward and the atmosphere was starting to grow uncomfortable between everyone.

Lenore nudged Patrick and sighed. "May I have a word with the two of you?" He asked. His voice hard and raspy.

Cagalli felt hesitant and looked at Kira. Her brother couldn't give her a proper response. He as well didn't have an idea about Patrick sudden invitation to talk but he gave her a nod as if telling her to go while he watched over Aiden. The older Zala led both Athrun and Cagalli out of the room followed by Lenore and shook his head.

"Father."Athrun spoke up and stood slightly in front of Cagalli just in case Patrick decides to do anything against her.

"Is...she the girl?"He asked nodding his head once towards Cagalli.

_"The girl?"_ Cagalli's brows furrowed and looked at Athrun.

"Yes. She's Cagalli Hibiki, Cathleen and Aiden's mother. _The girl_ I ran off with that day."Athrun replied looking at his father. His last sentence sounded stiff and edgy.

Patrick pinched his the bridge of his nose tiredly and suddenly swung his fist towards Athrun.

"Athrun!" Cagalli gasped as he fell sideways and flat on the floor.

"Patrick!" Athrun's mother screamed in horror. Cagalli held Athrun by the shoulder as he sat on the floor, shocked. Lenore held Patrick and sobbed "What are you doing?! He's our son!"

"I've wanted to do that for so long already! I've held back for years for that!"Patrick hollered "The company suffered a lot of deal because he had run away with this girl! He ruined his future!"

"Patrick stop it!"

"When my investigators told me you were going to be a father soon I didn't know what to say anymore! You've already put our name into shame the moment I had to explain to the Campbell's why you suddenly disappeared that night!" He said "You disappointed me!"

"Patrick Stop it!"

"I know!" Athrun screamed and looked down "But I don't regret it. I don't regret anything! Running away with Cagalli and becoming a father to Aiden and Cathleen. I don't regret all of it!"Athrun tried to stand up with the help of Cagalli. " Let's stop this already. "He said and faced his father. "Stop making me do things I can't do for the company...or for you own selfish reasons."

"Why you-"He raised his hand to hit Athrun again when he heard his wife call him.

"Patrick I said stop this already!" Lenore sobbed and stood in between the two men. "This has gone too far already. What's done is done. Athrun made a mistake and that's that. You of all people should know how he felt when you had to forcefully make him leave the family he could have had!"

No words escaped the older Zala's mouth and he lowered his hand. He pinched his creasing forehead and sighed heavily. "I know and I realized it when it was too late." He sighed.

Years back, Patrick Zala was in the same position as his son, Athrun was. His own father had literally dragged him back home and left Lenore a couple of months before giving birth to Athrun. However, Patrick was stubborn and returned back to Lenore and run away with her. Patrick as a father forgot his past and had vowed to correct every single mistake Athrun does. Thus, making Athrun follow everything he has to say. Athrun on the other hand was too weak to fight back but of course, Athrun didn't know this.

"What?" Athrun balled his fist and glared at his father. "What do you..."

"Daddyyyy!"

Everyone's attention was immediately focused on the young blue haired child running towards their direction following her was Kira who suddenly ran to the opposite direction, heading to the nurses station asking for a doctor.

"Oh no! Aiden!" Cagalli eyes widened in fear and sprinted back to her sons room.

In a flash almost everyone was gathered back inside Aiden's recovery room. "In here doctor!" Kira panted as he literally dragged the doctor to his nephew's room.

"W-what happened?!" Cagalli asked looking at her brother horrified. When she came back to the room, she had found Aidens blanket draping down his bed and he had a painful expression on his face.

"He woke up. He was able to say a few words then he began crying and clutched his head" Kira explained.

_After Cagalli, Athrun and his parents had stepped out of the room. He watched over him like he had done the last few hours. Cathleen was sitting beside her brother trying to talk to him as if he was conscious. How Cathleen talked to Aiden reminded him of himself and Cagalli when they were younger. _

_"Cathleen, did you know?"_

_"What is it Mister Kira?"_

_"Twins share a special bond? Maybe if you try and keep on talking to your brother...he might wake up"_

_"Really?!" a bright smile filled with hope suddenly form in the child's face and she began to talk to him more animatedly. _

_"Mhhmm...Mo-mommy?"_

_Immediately, Kira pushed himself from the wall and walked to his nephew's bedside. Cathleen threw her arms around Aiden and cried. "You're awake! It worked! It worked! I..I'm going to call daddy!"_

_Kira nodded as he watched the little girl hop off the bed and stalk towards the door when suddenly, Aiden began to cry and held his head causing Kira him to panic and ran out of the room with Cathleen._

"Aiden, are you awake? Aiden." The blonde mother called as she held her little son's hand. He responded by squeezing it and slowly opening his pure emerald eyes as few tears slid down his pale white cheeks.

"It hurts mommy and everything is swirly" He cried as he closed his eyes again unable to bear the pain.

Cagalli shook her head and kissed his forehead gently. "I know baby. I know. Just bare with it a little. You're a big boy right?" she whispered.

From the foot bed Aiden's doctor flip a few pages from his chart and jotted something on it. Suddenly Patrick steps in and asks the physician in charge about Aiden's condition

"Post concussion syndrome I presume" He said as he glanced at Aiden who was holding his mother's hand tightly while he had his eyes shut. "It is usually caused by a disruption of the neurotransmitters resulting from the impact that caused the concussion. Dizziness and Headaches are one of the common symptoms experienced by the patients who have gone under a mild traumatic brain injury. " He walked towards the other side of the bed and slowly examined the young boy.

"B-but how long does this syndrome last?" Lenore gasped. She looked at her poor grand son and wiped her tears gently.

"It could last for a few weeks or a couple of months"The doctor replied.

"Do what you can to help my grandson go back to his normal life doctor no matter how much it costs, Doctor."

All eyes suddenly turned to see Patrick Zala who had acknowledge Aiden as his grandson as his own family. "T-this is the only thing I can think of to make up for the mistakes I've done...to him and to the both of you"He said looking at Aiden, Cagalli and Athrun.

"F-father"Athrun looked at his father

"Patrick"

Patrick sighed and looked down. "Please let me be a grandfather to at least one more child and make up for everything."

Cagalli sniffed and wiped her tears. She slowly stood up and grabbed Patricks hand. "Thank you. Mr. Zala"

The doctor nodded his head and proceeded with his examinations. "Very well then. We would recommend Aiden to stay here for a couple of more days for further observations, is it okay with you Ms. Hibiki? Of course, we would have to give him some pain medications for the headaches to subside."

"Yes. As long as it would make him better Doctor."

The doctor smiled and nodded his head again. "Don't worry Ms. Hibiki. If everything goes well then Aiden will be out of the hospital before you know it."

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

"Let me hold her!"

"No, me first!"

"No meeee"

"Me!"

"Now, now children"She chuckled and tied her pink hair up as she cradled her little bundle of joy in her arms. "You two can take turns in carrying your baby cousin"

"Yey!"Aiden and Cathleen cheered, grinning at their Aunt Lacus.

Lacus, who gave birth to a healthy baby girl sat in between Aiden and Cathleen and giggled as the two kids made funny baby sounds trying at get her three months old baby cousin's attention.

"Kyla is so cute!"Cathleen squealed and touch her little hands.

"Was I this cute when I was a baby Mama Lacus?"Aiden asked as he watched his sister play with Kyla's little hands.

Lacus laughed and nodded "Yes you were, Aiden"

"Oh there are my little minions" a chocolate brown haired man chuckled and watch his wife talk to his niece and nephew. Kira messed each of their little blue haired tops lightly and kissed them on the forehead. "what's up?"

"P-Papa Kira!" Cathleen giggled and blushed. She still wasn't used to calling her Uncle Kira, Papa Kira but she was getting a hang of it day by day. "Where's Daddy and Mommy?"

"Oh, you mean the cat and dog?" He rolled his eyes and sat beside Lacus. "They're just about to enter the house"

"Cat and Dog?" Lacus tried not to laugh and look at her husband slightly amused at the names.

Kira shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands behind his head. "See for yourself"

"I told you we don't need to prepare a huge party for them!"

"But its their first time to celebrate it together. It should be grand right?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Isn't going out together the same as holding a party?"

"Well..Yeah...but wouldn't it be nicer if they were with their friends too?"

With the help of a neuro specialist recommended by Patrick, the twin's grandfather, Aiden was able to slowly go back to the normal life he once had except there were a few limitations now and ever since then Cagalli had began to become more protective of her son. And a month after Aiden was discharge from the hospital. Cathleen moved in the Hibiki's. It was a huge change in her part. She was hesitant at first but in a matter of days she felt like she was meant to live in the house she once praised as beautiful. Almost immediately she was drawn into cagalli, her real mothers warmth and care and was able to call her Mommy with ease. Athrun on the other hand, had a hard time convincing Kira to let him stay in their house as well. Cathleen was the only person who was able to talk to Kira and agree on one condition.

Athrun was to stay in a different room from Cagalli and no funny stuffs with her until they get married...hopefully.

_"Mommy where's Mama Meyrin? Cathleen asked as Cagalli continued to brush her long midnight hair locks during one of the children's day off from school._

_"W-well...Your Mama meyrin is..." Cagalli paused momentarily to think of the simplest words to say to her daughter. "She's back in her home town right now."_

_"Oh. Will she coming back?" Cathleen turned her head to look at her mother's face. "Um.. I mean... I just want to see her"Her voice softened and she started to play with the hem of her dress._

_Cagalli shook her head and gave a sad smile. "I don't think she can come back sweetheart."_

It took three months and a half for Meyrin to wake up from her comatose and as explained by the doctor she was to experience Post Traumatic Amnesia. She did. She didn't remember anything about her past, particularly her life with Athrun and Cathleen and the only thing she miraculously remembered is her sister. The doctors had decided it was a selective amnesia. Athrun and Cagalli had made an agreement to maintain communication with Luna until Meyrin was stable again to go about the daily activities. Financially, they tried to cover for everything Meyrin had to consume with regards to her condition. To both, Athrun and Cagalli this was the only way for them to thank Meyrin for saving Aiden.

_"Sis?"_

_"What's up?" Luna turned her head towards her younger sister and popped a cherry in her mouth._

_"Do you think I can love again?"_

_"Hmm?" Lunamaria blinked several times bewildered at her question._

_"You know like Athrun and Cagalli?" She smiled to herself as she leaned on the window frame and admired the birds resting on their birds nest. "Have a adorable children like Aiden and Cathleen someday."_

_"Sure you ca-"Lunamaria gasped and ran to her sister grabbing her by the shoulder. "Meyrin you remember?"_

_"Kinda" She laughed. "I found a letter addressed to me in one of my belongings and it kinda jogged a part of my memory."_

_Lunamaria screamed and hugged her younger sister. "Maybe I should call Cagalli and tell her you've regained your memories!"_

_"No!...Don't. "The younger Hawke shook her head and looked at her sister "Keep it a secret from them please." Meyrin sighed. "I think this is a new chapter for me too. So...It's better for me to leave the past behind" She smiled, a true sincere smile at her older sister. "And for them be a whole family again."_

_"Alright. Sure thing!"Luna nodded her head and respected her younger sisters decision._

Athrun had written her a letter and secretly sneaked it in one of her bags just before Meyrin was discharged from the hospital. Written in it was everything. The whole truth about him and Cagalli, Aiden and Cathleen and how Athrun feels for her: That she was an important friend to him like a younger sister and Athrun's apology.

_"Oh" Cathleen sighed and continued to fiddled with the hems of her dress as Cagalli continued to work with her hair. "I wanted to thank her for taking care of me"_

_Cagalli smiled a little. She brought the small kid in her arms and hugged her "You are just the sweetest aren't you? When we see her I'll make sure to pass that message to her?"_

_"Okay"_

As for Aiden, Athrun had to make twice the effort to gain his little man's trust. Though they may act civil when they're together, Cagalli's little boy was much more protective than Kira. Somehow he had created a tiny defense mechanism against Athrun-due to the fact that he had seen Cagalli cry over Athrun countless times. In his little head he still thought Athrun would make his mother cry-mayber or perhaps Aiden has to share his mothers attention now that his biological father is back.

_"Do you still like this movie?" Athrun asked as he waved the DVD at her. _

_"Yeah, that will do"Cagalli replied as she plopped down the sofa with a bowl of popcorn resting on her lap. she watched Athrun put the CD on the player and set the television up before he walked towards the soft furniture._

_"Mommmyyy"_

_Cagalli stretched her neck a little and found Aiden rushing to her side and sat in between her and Athrun. "I wanna watch too! Cathleen fell asleep with Kyle already" he pouted and looked at Cagalli with begging eyes, something he might have picked up from Cathleen._

_"Shouldn't you be sleeping as well?" Athrun chided and looked down at his son hoping Aiden would change his mind so that he could have Cagalli all to himself for the weekend. Since all throughout the weekdays she was busy helping the children with their homework and Cagalli payed little attention to him. _

_Aiden turned around and frowned at Athrun. "I want to watch with Mommy too!" he said and snuggled closer to Cagalli alienating Athrun from her._

_The blonde laughed as Athrun frowned at his son. Today was supposed to be his movie date with Cagalli. "Sorry, Athrun looks like you lose again this time. "She teased and fed Aiden a popcorn then Athrun._

_Athrun sighed in defeat. After a while he leaned forward and whispered something to Cagalli, squishing the young boy a little as Cagalli blushed and chuckled. He gave her a satisfied smile and kissed her on the cheek before resuming their movie watching._

_"Heeeey, no secrets" Little Aiden pouted and crossed his arms at his parents trying to set them apart._

As for Patrick and Lenore, they were trying their best to be the best grandparents to both of the twins. Especially, Patrick all his strong, strict demeanor would melt instantly the moment he would see Cathleen and Aiden. It looks like he has a soft spot for his grand children children. Lenore on the other hand was the usual doting grandmother who would exchange baby pictures of Cathleen for Aidens with Caridad.

_"Oh my! He absolutely looks like Athrun when he was young!"Lenore giggled as she and Caridad sat on the garden bench and browsed through Aiden and Cathleen's baby albums. _

_"Aiden has been really spoiled by all of us since he was our first grandson"Caridad smiled as she watched Haruma and Patrick run after the twins with masks on. "This is the first time I've seen that boy so happy. So much happier than he was before."_

_"I could say the same to Cathleen as well" Lenore agreed and started taking photos of everyone._

Cagalli and Athrun's relationship started off strong then crumbled when Athrun made his biggest mistake in his life. But they were both given another chance to pick the pieces up together and try to build a new leaf in their once broken relationship. It was back to zero with a little bonus. Athrun and Cagalli's relationship status rolled back into step one. Cagalli had agreed to give Athrun another chance to prove himself and started dating him while they tried to patch up whatever was left unsolved in their nearly crumbling relationship. Normally, they could have been just married just like they originally planned before but this time Cagalli didn't want to go through anything she had to go through before. She wanted to make sure this man isn't going anywhere.

"they awfully sound like an old bickering married couple don't you think?"Lacus laughed as she watch Cagalli throw her arms in the air and point at the magazine she was holding. She walked back to the hallway screaming about something.

"As much as I want disagree about the married couple part I cant."Kira sighed and watched Athrun put a hand on his forehead and follow her in the hallway where no one was staying."They look more couple-ish than we are" He chuckled as he held her little daughters tiny balled fist.

"Alright. We will go skii-ing instead"Athrun sighed in defeat and looked at Cagalli who was smiling triumphantly. "But we stay in one room together" He said countering her winning smile

Cagalli turned bright red and slapped him on the chest. "Bastard. You've been planning on this all along weren't you?"

"Just polishing my skills in strategies and negotiations, you know" He shrugged his shoulders as he inched a little closer to her and grabbed her by the waist gently. "So?"

The blonde pondered for a few seconds weighing the pros and cons. Athrun's hand slowly pulled her closer to him and slowly brushed his lips on hers. "Have you decided yet?" He asked as he continued to tease her-attacking her lips and pecking it repeatedly.

"A-Athrun" She gasped and looked up at Athrun as her heart race up with his constant attacks. Her mind started to feel cloudy as she tried to decide.

After everything that had happened he was back to the guy she knew in college. The guy she dated and fell head over heels for. He was back to the playful,teasing, carefree guy she loved. Athrun looked down at her lovingly and cupped both sides of her cheek. "It's going to be cold there so we could use some cuddling time"He grinned liked a little boy...almost similar to Aidens.

"Cuddling time" She playfully scoffed. "The only thing you would be cuddling is Kira's fist if he hears your plan" She kidded and tried to wriggle herself out of his hold before he could attempt to do any more attacks on her.

Athrun pouted and pressed her on the wall. "You're not going anywhere until you say, you approve on my proposal"He said pinning her against the wall, his hands planted firmly on her waist. "Ski-ing trip for the children and stay in my room or a loud party here with the children's friends while you run around baking them all the cupcakes they want. You're choice, baby?"

"Mister Athrun Zala, you are one sly asshole sometimes. You know how to drive a hard bargain" Cagalli sighed

"I didn't study Business in College for nothing Miss Hibiki if you must remember"

Cagalli giggled "I will agree to the first proposal if you promise me one thing...and I want a real answer"she said looking at him seriously

"Anything"

"Never leave me alone...ever again"

Athrun smiled and pressed his forehead on hers as she wrap her arms around him. "Of course, _never alone_ again Cagalli. I promise you, never alone." He said as he sealed his promise to her with a kiss. "This time I wont be going anywhere so you're gonna live with it"

"Gladly."she whispered against his lips and kissed him back again.

"ZALA WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? NO FUNNY BUSINESS WITH MY SISTER INSIDE MY HOME!"

The two couple gasped and found Kira standing a few meters away from them, furious. Cagalli laughed and flicked his nose. "Gotcha" She winked at him and ran back to the room leaving Kira to roll up his sleeves and march over Athrun.

"Wait! Kiraaaaa"Athrun screamed while Cathleen and Aiden covered their ears. This wasn't the first time Athrun and Cagalli got caught. Their blonde mother would always instruct them to cover their ears when they hear their father screaming just to avoid hearing painful profanities.

Cagalli laughed as Athrun tried to run away from her twin. She looked at her children who were busy covering their ears and trying to get Kyla attention and kissed their forehead before breaking the news. "Kid's were going skii-ing on your birthday" Cagalli announced and their children rejoiced.

"EHH!?"They looked at each other and grinned.

"Really?!" Aiden jumped off his seat and rushed towards her mother. "Really?! Really?! Really?!"

The blonde nodded her head and smiled at the bouncing Aiden. "Yes, baby. Your dad will teach you guys how to ski on your birthday!"

"Can we build snow mans and angels and play snow ball fight then?"Cathleen excitedly asked. Cagalli laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course sweetheart. We can do that. We can play snowball fight against your daddy if you want" She kissed their foreheads again.

The twins screamed in delight and hugged each other. "We're going skii-ing! We're going to have a snowball fight!" they jumped up and down before running up to their room and marking their calenders on their birthday.

"They're pretty fired up now that you told them your plans"Lacus laughed. "They'll probably won't sleep properly for a week, Cagalli"

Cagalli sighed "Oh...your right!"She chuckled "I guess I should have kept it a surprise"

Lacus giggled and nodded. "Before you start thinking of how to keep the children's excitement down, I think you better get Athrun before Kira kicks him out of the house"

"Ah, thank you for reminding me, Lacus" She laughed and decided to save Athrun from her fire breathing twin, Kira.

Well, even if everything rolled back to step 1 at least they all got themselves their happy ending. The pieces that were broken before found it's right place again making everything whole although the scars are there. Those scars will be a reminder of what she had gone through and how she got over it and become whole again.

**END.**

* * *

**OMG, This is the end. Sorry the resolution of their problem kinda sucked or it didn't end up looking that serious lol. I kinda had my focus on giving all of them a happy ending since we all know a sad ending would always be crappy and no one likes a sad ending right?...And this is the longest chapter I've written in a while. It's almost 6k words. WOW. :O This is so not me. LMAO**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! I'm not sure but it still has a feeling that it lacks something but i don't know what. But this is what I ended up with. I'm really sorry.. **

**As always, I would like to thank everyone for their continuous support and reviews. I really really wouldn't go this far if it weren't for everyone who would read my stories. /CRY **

**If there's something else I would have to say... I'll see you guys in my other stories~ Probably there's a new ASUCAGA fic coming soo please watch out for it XD**

**/lovespams everyone!**

**Finally, ****Tell me what do you think of the last chapter guys. So please do drop a comment just below this note. ****I'll be waiting. ^^**

**Freyris**


End file.
